Conociendo a los Cullen
by Martukee
Summary: Bella está muy enamorada de Edward, pero no puede olvidar aquel fin de semana que pasó a solas con Jasper con el que experimentó su despertar sexual. Continuación de Dámelo. Atención: Lemon por lenguaje y situaciones explícitas. Jasper/Bella/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Conociendo a los Cullen**

**Este relato es la secuela de "Dámelo", otro de mis fanfics. En él veíamos como Bella descubría su sexualidad de la mano de Jasper. Ahora ella está hecha un lío y el día de la boda se acerca. Ella ama a su querido Edward, pero él prefiere esperar al matrimonio para compartir con ella los placeres del sexo. Bella desea aprender y ser así una magnifica amante, para ello piensa que no hay mejor profesor que el rubio vampiro, su futuro cuñado, Jasper; el problema es que él está a su vez casado y totalmente enamorado de su mejor amiga, Alice... **

**Disclaimer: este relato contiene LEMON (avisados estáis). Atención a los/as fans de la pareja Jasper&Bella porque NO es una historia de amor, sino de SEXO. Ya iréis descubriendo poco a poco como son los Cullen...**

**Capitulo Primero**

El tic-tac del reloj de pared marcaba el lento paso del tiempo en el inmenso y estiloso salón de la casa de los Cullen. Todos los miembros del clan se encontraban allí. La escena era tan perfecta que parecían preparados para rodar un anuncio de moda. Carlisle estaba sentado a su escritorio, rellenando con su impecable caligrafía los informes médicos y actualizando los historiales de sus pacientes. Su esposa, Esme estaba sentada en el elegante sofá de cuero color crema. En la mesita de café de cristal había dispuesto un amplio surtido de muestras de tejido para tapizar. Las estudiaba y comparaba unas con otras de manera tranquila. De vez en cuando pedía opinión a Rosalie. La rubia vampira y su marido, Emmet se entretenían lanzándose un balón de fútbol americano a una velocidad que el ojo humano no era capaz de captar. En las escaleras, más alejados de los demás, Jasper reposaba su cabeza en las rodillas de su menuda esposa, Alice. Esta manejaba su IPhone con una mano, mientras que con la otra enredaba los mechones color miel de su marido entre sus finos dedos. En una esquina, cerca del ventanal Edward interpretaba al piano Au Bord d´une Source de Lizst, ejecutada a la perfección.

-¡Ajá! -la emocionada voz de Alice había roto la aparente paz familiar- ¡Ya tengo los zapatos para la boda! Son perfectos -la vampira mostró en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil la foto de unos preciosos zapatos de tacón alto. Rápidamente se puso a teclear para realizar la reserva cuanto antes.

-Los tapizados de las sillas de la ceremonia me están dando más trabajo de lo que yo pensaba -Esme revisaba una y otra vez los tejidos- Me encanta este con tonos dorados, pero este otro tiene una textura fabulosa.

Rosalie atrapó el balón lanzado con efecto por su marido y fue a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro de Esme. Después de unos pocos segundos la rubia vampira la ayudó a tomar una decisión definitiva dándole su opinión. Se decantó por los sutiles tonos dorados. Alice mostró su conformidad asintiendo con la cabeza desde su posición en las escaleras.

-Alice, ¿no puedes ver hasta cuándo vamos a tener este tiempo tan horrible? -Emmet estiró todo su cuerpo para poder atrapar un tiro lanzado con bastante altura. El encierro forzoso en la casa le estaba aburriendo e irritando.

-No, Emmet -suspiró ella sin apartar la mirada de su IPhone- ¿Acaso crees que soy meteoróloga?

-Pues vaya vidente estás tú hecha... -Emmet se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sillones, aburrido. Miró afuera. El sol brillaba en un cielo azul limpio de nubes mostrando nuevos tonos de verde en el bosque.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo tener esa clase de visiones -contestó con paciencia Alice- De todas maneras, ya puede ir cambiando porque tenemos que ir cuanto antes a Olympia a hacernos las pruebas de los vestidos. Hay mucho por hacer.

-En las noticias han dicho que este tiempo cambiará después de este fin de semana -Carlisle habló con calma mientras colocaba en una pila de papeles otro de sus informes médicos recién cumplimentado- Tened un poco de paciencia, chicos.

-Estoy deseando probarme mi vestido -Rosalie se sentó con Esme en el sofá- ¡Es increible!

-Cariño, recuerda que por esta vez no eres tú la novia -Emmet rió mientras intentó esquivar un balonazo a traición por parte de su esposa- ¡¿Quéeee...?

-¡Oh! Esme, me encanta este tejido -Rosalie ignoró los comentarios inoportunos de Emmet y se centró en las muestras sobre la mesita del café -Me lo apunto para mi próxima boda.

-Próxima... -murmuró Emmet con terror en la mirada. El resto de los Cullen lo miraron con disimulo, divertidos. Incluso Jasper que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esbozó una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward apenas pudo contener la risa.

-Muy bueno, Jasper -el vampiro continuó tocando el piano sin cometer ningún error.

Rosalie, que no toleraba bromitas sobre sus innumerables bodas, se mostró ofendida.

-Alice, querida, ¿quieres hacer el favor de despertar a tu marido del coma y que nos cuente su simpática ocurrencia? -los dorados ojos de la rubia vampira se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un tono bronce, lanzando chispas hacia su "gemelo".

-Sugiere que Emmet estará pensando en ir a esconderse entre los pingüinos -Edward siguió riéndose divertido y tras él los demás incluyendo Emmet. A Rosalie todo aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-¡Oh, venga, cariño! Es una broma... -el enorme vampiro sabía que con su mujer no valían ese tipo de juegos -Sabes que no te dejaría por una pingüina.

Venga chicos, tenemos que concentrarnos -Alice los llamó al orden- En serio, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y por lo que veo, con la futura novia no podremos contar estos días... Edward, ¿por qué demonios Bella no viene a sus clases de andar con tacones altos? Tiene que practicar, luego que no se me queje y me pida que la deje caminar hacia el altar con zapatillas deportivas.

-Da lo mismo, si le pusieras unas alpargatas se caería igual -Rosalie hizo un gesto de desesperación con sus manos- Esa chica no está muy centrada.

-Es una soñadora -Edward pronunció las palabras con ternura.

-Pues ya puede ir aterrizando a la Tierra -Alice sonó autoritaria- No va a poder evitarme siempre.

Jasper abrió sus ojos y la miró a través de sus espesas pestañas. Alice pudo sentir como el estrés que había empezado a acumular se le disipaba como una ligera y vaga bruma. Hundió su mano en el cabello de su esposo y acarició un punto muy especial justo detrás de su oreja, cerca del tendón de su cuello. Muy sutilmente, él correspondió con una suave caricia hacia la cara interna de sus muslos.

-Jasper... Alice... -Edward cerró la tapa del piano de golpe, sin ninguna delicadeza. A su mente le estaban llegando imágenes muy íntimas de la pareja en su último viaje del que acababan de regresar hacía apenas una semana -¿Os importa?

-Ja, ja... la Patrulla Anti-lujuria os ha pillado... -Emmett rió divertido.

El rubio vampiro desistió y retiró la mano de inmediato. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que inhibir sus deseos sexuales en presencia de Edward porque a este le resultaba muy incómodo, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil, sobre todo teniendo una esposa tan sexy. Alice enseguida volvió al tema que la ocupaba. Estaba organizando la boda de su hermano Edward con la dulce y encantadora Bella y quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Aunque la joven humana no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Ella sabía que la estaba evitando deliberadamente; en parte porque consideraba un rollo andar en tacones y probarse preciosos vestidos de alta costura y por otro lado Bella sabía que Alice estaba al tanto sobre lo ocurrido aquel fin de semana en el que se había quedado sola con su marido en la mansión Cullen. Alice sabía que tendría que resolver ese "pequeño" contratiempo si quería que todo saliera bien y para ello debía contar con la ayuda de las dos vampiresas de su familia.

**Bella POV**

El buen tiempo había cambiado radicalmente en tan sólo un fin de semana. Había disfrutado de unos días de playa en La Push con mis amigos de la Reserva que me habían sentado muy bien. Mi padre estaba encantado de que me relacionara más con el hijo de su mejor amigo; aunque ya tenía más que claro que mi deseo era ser una Cullen. Por eso me sorprendió cuando volví a casa de trabajar y oí el recado que habían dejado para mi al teléfono.

-Ha llamado Alice -dijo con una sonrisa. Alice Cullen le parecía un chica encantadora y no lo podía disimular -Me ha dicho que es de vital importancia que quedéis para hacer las pruebas de vestuario para la boda- La palabra "boda" le costó pronunciarla- Dice que vendrá a buscarte el próximo sábado para ir hasta Olympia.

Bella resopló nerviosa. Se rascó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño como si estuviera pensando concienzudamente. El gesto no convenció a su padre.

-Vamos, hija... -dijo Charlie- Alice está siendo muy amable al ocuparse de los preparativos de la... boda. ¿No eres capaz ni por un momento de ser un poquito madura y colaborar?

La chica suspiró dolida por el comentario de su padre. Él creía que ella se comportaba como una mocosa consentida pero si supiera la verdad de por qué evitaba a Alice le daría un ataque. Ella había seducido a su marido y él había explorado con sus dedos su femeneidad hasta hacerla estallar de placer. Bella se sonrojó sólo de pensar en ello.

-Bueno, pues le he dicho que irías -Charlie continuó- Sé muy bien que ese día no tienes que trabajar, lo he visto en el horario que tienes pegado en la puerta del frigorífico. Venga, pórtate bien... ya no eres una niña.

-¿En serio, papá? -cómo le fastidiaba que le dijera esas cosas. No había peor cosa que la hiciese sentir como un cría.

La semana pasó volando y Bella estuvo muy ocupada con sus deberes y trabajos para el instituto. Tanto que casi no tuvo tiempo ni para estar con Edward fuera de las horas de clase. El sábado llegó y con puntualidad británica Alice llegó a recoger a Bella. La chica escuchó como un potente motor llegaba y se estacionaba en la entrada de su casa. Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando su padre se asomó a la ventana y la avisó.

-Bella, ya están aquí -dijo él poniéndose la chaqueta e instándola a que terminase pronto su café.

¿_Están_? Bella resopló nerviosa. Genial, venía con alguien más. Estaba tan nerviosa que no acertaba a meter su brazo por la manga de la gabardina. Alice era una vampiresa encantadora, nadie pensaría nunca que sería peligrosa, pero eso podía cambiar al saber que una descarada humana había intentado meterse en los calzoncillos de su guapo marido. Estaba claro que ella no le había contado a Edward lo ocurrido, seguramente porque quería zanjar ella misma el asunto. De pronto temió a la pequeña y risueña morena.

Salió detrás de Charlie con la cabeza medio agachada mirando al suelo. Temía una escenita. Vio salir del coche a Alice primero y luego a Rosalie, que era la que conducía. Traían el BMW M3 rojo de esta. Por último se bajó Esme, abriendo un paragüas para resguardarse de la llovizna menuda que estaba empezando a caer.

-Buenos días, Charlie -Esme le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- Menudos días volvemos a tener, eh?

-Sí, es lo que tiene vivir en Forks -dijo él con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. La guapa Esme lo hacía comportarse como un adolescente bobalicón- ¿Vas a acompañar a las niñas?

-Sí, hoy es un día de chicas -la señora Cullen puso una mano en el hombro de su hija Rosalie- Ya sabes, boutiques, salón de maquillaje, cafeterías y todo eso.

-Suena divertido, ¿verdad Bella? -Charlie parecía tonto, ¿desde cuándo le entusiasmaban a ella esas cosas? La empujó suavemente hacia el coche.

Oh, mírala -Rosalie habló en un tono tan bajo que solo fueron capaces de oírlo las vampiresas- Está temblando. Alice, tienes que hablar con ella.

Oh, bueno, no creo que sea necesario -Alice se encogió de hombros despreocupada- Ya sabe que no hay ningún problema con eso...

¿Tú crees? -Rosalie la miró enarcando una ceja- Está tan nerviosa que le va a dar algo... Sería mejor haber traído a Jasper con nosotras...

No, de eso nada -Esme no dejaba de sonreír mientras observaba como Bella avanzaba hacia ellas con paso titubeante- Alice, cariño, deberías hablar con ella. Creo que está más afectada de lo que tú crees. A veces no todos entienden las relaciones que se establecen entre vampiros, especialmente entre los Cullen.

Bella se acercó a ellas y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su amiga Alice. Se sintió un poco mejor, pero los duros ojos de Rosalie le devolvieron una mirada exasperada.

-Bien, ¿podemos irnos? -la rubia subió al coche metiendo prisa a las demás- Tenemos que parar a repostar por el camino.

Alice subió en el asiento de copiloto y Bella se acomodó en el asiento trasero al lado de su futura "suegra". Rosalie puso en marcha el coche y salieron a la carretera tocando el claxon para despedirse de Charlie que saludaba desde la entrada.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, porque tengo ideas muy sexys y divertidas para este fanfic. Actualmente tengo otra historia por capítulos publicada a la vez que esta. Espero poder con las dos al mismo tiempo y no volverme loca. Agradezco vuestros comentarios del tipo que sea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. La historia es toda mía, inspirándome en sus libros.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV**

Emmet bajó las escaleras de la casa mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa de lino color negro que acababa de ponerse. Abajo, en el enorme salón le esperaban sus hermanos.

-¿Listos? -dijo el enorme vampiro moreno a ambos. Su voz sonaba excitada, como si llevara esperando aquello mucho tiempo.

-Yo nací listo -Jasper murmuró apoyado en el quicio de la puerta pacientemente. Hacía bastante que no habían salido a cazar debido al increíble buen tiempo que había hecho aquellas semanas y él era posiblemente el que más lo necesitaba.

Edward lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Compadecía a su hermano por la debilidad que sentía por la sangre, pero no podía culparlo sabiendo lo que sabía de su pasado. Emmet en cambio sentía excitación por la caza en sí, por probarse a sí mismo y competir con ellos, sobre todo con Jasper.

-¿Has terminado de acicalarte, señorita? -el rubio vampiro provocó a Emmet.

-Jazz... Jazz... Hoy te veo muy confiado -el moreno sonrió entre dientes- Me gusta ir cómodo y guapo. La elegancia, es natural. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña competición?

Edward suspiró con gesto de aburrimiento. Ya empezaban otra vez. A veces pensaba que ellos dos se comportaban más como críos que como los adultos que aparentaban ser. Sobre todo cuando las edades de entre los dos suman más de 200 años. Se levantó y los siguió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tal una carrera? -Emmett rió entre dientes mientras daba una palmada en el hombro a Jasper- Con su respectiva apuesta, claro está...

-Jasper, tiene pensado hacerte trampa... -Edward advirtió a su rubio hermano. Emmett le lanzó una mirada furibunda al vampiro de pelo cobrizo. Jasper rió con ganas mientras percibía el marcado fastidio del moreno.

-Oh, Emmett, ¿en serio crees que soy tan bueno que tienes que hacerme trampas? Me alagas -la risa de Jasper resonó en el recibidor- Aun así, acepto la apuesta, porque ganaré igual.

Qué fanfarrones los dos. Cuando se ponían en plan machos no había quien los aguantara. Menos mal que las chicas estarían todo el día fuera, porque toda esta testosterona rebullendo por aquí sería como una bomba de relojería. Edward se alegró de que Bella fuera con ellas. Últimamente hasta él había notado un poco rara a su novia. Juraría que evitaba tener que venir a su casa, como si la incomodase algo. La boda la estaba poniendo nerviosa; quizás no debería haber cedido a los chantajes emocionales de la enana para organizar la ceremonia. Alice podía llegar a ser una auténtica tirana del estilo.

En la puerta justo se cruzaron con Carlisle que acababa de llegar del Hospital.

-Hola muchachos -saludó con calma a sus hijos.

-Hola Carlise, vamos a salir de caza -Edward le anunció.

-¿Te apetece venir? -Jasper invitó al médico a unirse al grupo. Pensaba que cuantos más mejor.

-No, hoy no puedo, gracias hijo -el guapo vampiro se excusó- Saldremos Esme y yo dentro de unos días. Tengo mucho trabajo estos días en el hospital. Parece que con este cambio de tiempo las gripes y los resfriados están colapsando las urgencias.

-Ya, ya... saldréis Esme y tú... -Emmett dio un codazo e hizo un guiño a Edward que rodó los ojos- Te vas a perder cómo machaco a Jasper...

-Más quisieras -Jasper y Emmett empezaron una persecución en la que se agarraron y jugaron a luchar como dos críos. Carlisle suspiró y miró a Edward con resignación.

-Cuida de que no se metan en líos, ¿quieres? -dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo más sensato mientras Jasper ya se encontraba encima de Emmett y este se revolvía para zafarse de él.

**Bella POV**

Dos pares de ojos dorados la observaban desde el espejo retrovisor. Rosalie murmuraba algo de manera imperceptible a Alice mientras Bella se hundía más en el asiento trasero del BMW. ¡Dios, qué cómodo era aquel coche! Esme le sonrió con ternura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca esperaría que Esme le hiciera ningún mal. Lo cierto era que no esperara que le hicieran ningún mal nadie de aquel coche, nadie de la familia Cullen.

-Bella, ¿qué tal has estado todo este tiempo? -Alice sonaba encantadora. ¿Tendría que sospechar?¿Eran sinceras sus palabras o estaba esperando que hiciera su confesión de robamaridos para darle motivos para ajustarle las cuentas?

-B-bien -fue su única respuesta. Los ojos entornados de Rosalie se clavaron en ella. ¡Ella también lo sabía! ¡Ayayay... qué mal!

-¿Has estado tomando el sol? Tienes un ligero bronceado -Alice continuó con su cháchara- Te sienta bien, pero no olvides tomar precauciones.

Bella sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza tímidamente. Miró por la ventanilla viendo como se incorporaban a la autopista. Rosalie pisaba el acelerador para dejar atrás a los vehículos más lentos. La morena inmortal continuaba su parloteo incesante sobre cremas nutritivas para la noche, protectores solares con vitamina E y ácido hialurónico y una retahíla más de productos de belleza.

-Alice, para ya -la rubia vampiresa cortó discretamente a su hermana- ¿no ves que la estás torturando? Se siente muy culpable y juraría que piensa que venimos en plan mafiosas para vengarnos de su aventurilla con Jazz y hacerla desaparecer del mapa como si fuera un accidente.

-Tonterías -Alice susuró a su hermana- Bella es mi amiga y ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que no le guardo ningún rencor. ¿Por qué vamos a hablar de un problema que no existe?

-Rose tiene razón, Alice -Esme aconsejó a su hija- Mírala, pobre.

Rosalie activó con un botón el cierre centralizado, quedando todas las puertas del coche bloqueadas. A Bella le extrañó y horrorizó aquel gesto. ¿Qué demonios era lo que se proponía la rubia?

-Bella, Alice tiene algo que decirte -Rosalie se dirigió a Bella de manera clara y directa. Sospechaba que momentos antes se habían estado comunicando entre ellas en una frecuencia tan baja que no percibía nada, pero sus gestos las delataban- lo siento Alice, pero parece que de un momento a otro va a saltar del coche en marcha...

-Bells... sé lo que ha pasado entre Jasper y tú el fin de semana que os quedasteis a solas -Alice suspiró como si aquello fuera una tontería- Ellas piensan que...

-Oh, Alice, lo siento... lo siento tanto... -Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras se disculpaba con su amiga- No sé qué me pasó... yo... lo siento tanto...

Esme agarró su mano temblorosa y a pesar de su fría piel agradeció el contacto cariñoso de la vampira. Mientras tanto Rose miró a Alice en plan "te lo dije". Bella se sentía despreciable mientras su futura suegra la consolaba.

-Vamos Bella... tranquilizate. No es para tanto -Alice parecía sorprendida de la reacción de la joven humana- ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Lo que Alice quiere decir es que no deberías sentirte culpable por disfrutar del sexo con Jazz... -Rose intentó arreglarlo. Por la cara que ponía Bella parecía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Oh, chicas, no sé lo que me pasó... -Bella tenía ganas de que la tragase la tierra- Te prometo Alice que nunca más volverá a pasar, por favor no se lo digas a Edward.

-No te preocupes más, por favor -Alice ya no sabía que hacer para que la chica se tranquilizara.

-¡Ay, sí! -Rosalie suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco- Nuestro querido Eddie es taaaan pudoroso. Apuesto a que todavía no te ha puesto ni una mano encima.

Bella negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Oh, Cielos, mira que es pesado con eso de reservarse hasta el matrimonio -Alice estaba indignada- Una pareja tiene que conocerse antes de decidir pasar toda su vida juntos, y eso incluye el sexo. No hay nada malo en querer disfrutar del sexo, es maravilloso. ¿Verdad que te ha gustado?

-S-sí... sí -dijo tímidamente. ¿Estaba soñando o su mejor amiga le estaba preguntando si había disfrutado del sexo con su marido?

-Desde luego que sí, Jazz es increible en el sexo... -Rosalie intervino dejando a Bella alucinada. ¿Acaso ella también había estado con él?¿Qué pensaría Emmett, su marido?- Mi hermanito puede hacer que llegues a tocar las estrellas. Mmm...

Bella compuso un gesto de total sorpresa en su rostro y se quedó boquiabierta cuando miró a Esme y esta asintió con la cabeza confirmando las palabras de Rose. ¡¿Qué?¡Dios mío, Esme!¿Ella también?¡Si es su hijo!¿Qué opinaba Carlisle al respecto?¿Qué tenía que decir Alice?¿Qué clase de depravados eran?

-Cariño, no tiene nada de malo -Esme intentó arreglarlo pero los ojos de Bella se le salían de las órbitas escuchando como todas las mujeres de aquel coche decían haber compartido experiencias sexuales con el mismo hombre que era el marido, hermano e hijo de cada una de ellas. Ya sabía que entre ninguno de ellos había ningún lazo familiar real, pero después de tanto tiempo conviviendo más como una familia real que como aquelarre en sí ¡demonios, ¿es que no tenían ni una pizca de moralidad? Creyó sentir nauseas. Bajó la ventanilla para que le diera un poco el aire. Esme continuó- Cielo, Jasper ama a Alice, ella es su vida, su motivo de existencia...

-Y yo lo amo a él de igual modo -la voz de Alice sonaba tierna.

-Ellos saben que son el uno para el otro y que siempre será así -Esme siguió mientras Bella parecía más predispuesta a entender la situación- No te preocupes, Jasper y Alice no se separarán jamás. Estarán juntos para siempre. Haría falta mucho más que el simple sexo para romper su relación. Ya lo comprenderás cuando te unas a Edward y seas una Cullen completa.

-Ser vampiro te da otro punto de vista de la existencia -Rose habló ahora. Sus palabras sonaban profundas y trascendentales- La eternidad te hace tener otras prioridades y verlo todo de manera diferente.

-¿Por eso vanalizais el sexo? -Bella se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro tímido- ¿No le dais importancia?

-No, no, por supuesto que no -Alice se lo aclaró- Al contrario, querida. Es un vínculo de unión muy poderoso entre nosotros.

-Alice, ¿no te molesta que Jasper tenga relaciones sexuales con más personas además de ti? -Bella se sentía más cómoda en aquel momento y se atrevía a preguntar sin tapujos- ¿y qué hay de Emmet y Carlisle? Y no me digáis que los vampiros no sois celosos porque no me lo trago. Edward no aceptaría un comportamiento así...

Las tres vampiresas rieron divertidas y Bella nuevamente volvió a no entender nada de nada. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento de cuero sintiéndose una pardilla.

-A ver, Bella, ¿tú sabes realmente en qué consiste el don que tiene Jazz? -Rosalie sonreía con picardía mientras la miraba con sus espectaculares ojos ambarinos.

-Sí, claro... él es capaz de intervenir en los estados de anim... ¡oh!-Bella comprendió al instante- Ya entiendo...

-Cariño, Jazz es capaz de provocarte un orgasmo con sólo proponérselo -dijo Esme con cierto orgullo. Se hacía muy raro oír a Esme hablar así de su hijo, aunque ¡ya sabía que realmente no lo era!¡Dios, no se daba acostumbrado!

-Jasper te lee como un libro abierto -esta vez era Rosalie la que intervenía y notó un cierto estremecimiento en su voz. Bella miró a Alice- No necesita tocarte...

Bella parecía entender un poco mejor a su futura familia. Aún así no estaba muy segura de que al resto de integrantes masculinos le pareciera muy bien que sus esposas tuviesen al discreto y callado Jasper como un juguete sexual. Por lo menos ella sabía que a Edward eso no le agradaría lo más mínimo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight. La historia es toda mía, inspirándome en sus libros.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Jasper POV**

Los vampiros corrían por el bosque veloces como el viento entre las hojas de los árboles. Perseguían a sus presas sin tregua y no pararían hasta haber saciado completamente su sed de sangre. La fina llovizna y la niebla sumergían al bosque convirtiéndolo en un mágico y especial entorno; los feroces animales salvajes apenas tenían opción de escape. Los tres inmortales caían sobre ellos, uno tras otro hasta quedar satisfechos. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y bellos, como si formaran parte de un coreografía. Cada uno tenía su estilo y todos eran igual de eficaces.

Jasper terminó de succionar la sangre de un enorme león de montaña hasta la última gota y con ello consiguió aplacar su imperiosa sed; se desplazó a supervelocidad hasta el pie de un enorme árbol. Se paró a sacudir las pequeñas hojas y ramitas que se le habían pegado a la ropa mientras había estado inmerso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con las fieras de las que se había alimentado. Con rápidos movimientos de manos apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano limpio con pulcritud su grueso jersey de lana color crudo y sus jeans lavados a la piedra de Banana Republic.

-Hola Edward, hemos tenido buena caza, ¿eh? -el rubio vampiro habló a nadie en particular, aparentemente, mientras pasaba su mano por su espeso pelo rubio sacudiéndose las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Una ligera risa contenida sonó desde alguna parte de entre las ramas de aquel frondoso pino americano.

-Hola Jasper -la voz queda de Edward sonó de nuevo entre las hojas de aguja- Ha estado bien... lo echaba de menos- había un ápice de preocupación disimulado en sus palabras.

Jasper alzó la vista y escrutó entre las ramas; no estaba muy lejos así que tomó impulso y de un salto alcanzó la rama con facilidad; impulsándose nuevamente con las manos y sentándose al lado de su hermano. La rama se meció en un suave balanceo, como movida por la brisa.

-Eres un buen rastreador -Edward le dedicó una sonrisa franca.

-Conozco muy bien el olor de toda mi familia -dijo riéndose- No ha sido difícil. Ja,ja,ja, si inspiras profundamente puedes captar el olor de Emmett cuando sopla la brisa del este... Me parece que todavía no ha terminado de cazar a ese oso... aunque lo difícil es distinguir entre el olor de él y del oso.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y sintió como la tensión del vampiro de pelo cobrizo se relajaba un poco.

-¿Qué tal estás? -Jasper conocía de sobra el estado de ánimo de su hermano pero su esposa siempre le recordaba que aunque para él resultara obvio, el preguntar era una señal de deferencia hacia los demás.

-Genial. Me apetecía mucho salir de caza los chicos solos antes de que todo se vuelva una locura-dijo Edward sabiendo que no podía disimular ante él- Ya sabes, por la boda y todo eso...

-Oh, así que es eso -dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño- ¿Va todo bien?

-¡Sí! -el cobrizo respondió inmediatamente, quizás con una pizca de excesivo entusiasmo- Sí, en serio. Va todo bien. Es por Bella...

Jasper se puso alerta. Que Edward le hablara de Bella en aquel momento no le hacía sentir muy cómodo; sobre todo por lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unas semanas atrás. El rubio decidió ocultar sus pensamientos a su hermano; Edward no compartía las mismas ideas que los demás miembros del clan Cullen, así que decidió no hacerle daño. ¿Qué ganaría con ello si se lo contara?

-¿Temes que Bella se eche atrás por algo? -Jasper se mostró muy interesado. A Edward parecía costarle sincerarse con él -Ya sabes, novia a la fuga...

-No, no es eso, ella está totalmente segura de esta boda -su hermano suspiró- pero es que ya sabes... estoy un poco ansioso por el tema de la Luna de Miel...

-¿El tema de la Luna de Miel? -Jasper lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te refieres al viaje que vais a hacer? Creo que eso es precisamente el regalo que quiere haceros Carlisle. No sabrás nada por mi parte...

-¡Venga ya! ¿Tengo que decirlo? -el nivel de estrés de Edward estaba llegando a niveles estratosféricos- ¡ME REFIERO AL SEXO!

Jasper enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras ambos escuchaban las sonoras carcajadas provenientes de algún lugar unos cuantos metros más abajo, en tierra firme.

-¿Pelea de enamorados, parejita?¿Todo bien en las alturas? -Emmett se partía de risa- Y luego es a mi al que llaman hombre-mono...

El enorme vampiro moreno trepó ágilmente por el tronco y se dispuso a ocupar su lugar al lado de sus hermanos. Jasper dudó de que la rama soportase el peso de los tres y saltó a una un poco más alta, enfrente de ellos.

-¿De qué va todo esto? -dijo el moreno- He notado a Eddie un poco alterado... -se dirigió a su hermano posicionado a su lado en cuclillas- Gruñías más que el oso con el que luché.

-Ha llegado el momento de "la charla" -Jasper enfatizó las últimas palabras mirando a Emmett.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿en serio? ¿La Charla? -el enorme vampiro alzó sus manos para luego dejarlas caer sobre sus piernas mostrando derrota- ¿tan pronto?

Edward comprendió de inmediato de que aquello de La Charla formaba parte de una de las habituales apuestas que Emmett y Jasper solían hacer. Emmett había perdido. A diferencia de Jasper, los pensamientos del enorme inmortal eran totalmente claros, como ver en un lago de agua serena, limpia y cristalina. La mente de Jasper se parecía más a un mar de aguas profundas y turbulentas. Edward también vio que Emmett en sus pensamientos pediría la revancha en cuanto le fuera posible pero ahora estaba centrado en ayudar a su hermanito.

-Venga Eddie, tú no te cortes -lo enganchó con su enorme brazo rodeándolo por el cuello- ¿qué quieres saber? Aquí tus hermanos pondrán a tu disposición todo su amplio conocimiento sobre el mundo femenino... -Edward lanzó una mirada de socorro a su hermano Jasper- No te preocupes hermanito, ¡vas a triunfar!

Jasper calmó el ambiente y eso hizo que Edward se relajara un poco y se sintiera más a gusto para abrirse ante ellos. Le miró agradeciéndoselo.

-Bueno, ya sabéis que yo nunca... yo nunca... bueno -si los vampiros pudiesen sudar, Edward lo estaría haciendo a mares mientras sus hermanos lo miraban atentamente – Joder, ¡qué soy virgen!

-Pues vaya novedad... -murmuró Jasper entre dientes.

-Bueeeeno, ESO no es un problema -Emmett miró con dureza al rubio.

-No, porque Bella también es virgen -añadió Jasper resueltamente. Los otros dos lo miraron fijamente- ¿...o no? Bueno, no sé yo... tiene pinta... de eso, de virgen, ¿no? -el guapo vampiro intentó arreglarlo. No quiso pensar en cuando había acariciado íntimamente a la joven; cómo sus dedos se deslizaban en su interior notando su humedad, las paredes suaves y confortables apretando y una pequeña membrana que podía haber roto fácilmente profundizando un poco más firmemente si no fuera porque eso la haría sangrar un poquito y temía perder el control.

-Sí, ella es virgen -dijo Edward- pero no quiero meter la pata. Es muy importante que esa noche sea perfecta. No tengo ni idea de cómo es... eso. Sé que ella lo lleva esperando y no quiero defraudarla.

-Bueno, las caricias y besos son muy importantes -Emmett aclaró- tiene que estar preparada. Lo notarás.

-Sí, estará suave, húmeda... caliente -la voz de Jasper sonó ronca al pronunciar la última palabra. Emmett lo miró entornando los ojos, con curiosidad.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño -confesó Edward preocupado- No me lo perdonaría nunca...

Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos como compartiendo una broma privada.

-Vale, si os reís no me estáis ayudando -Edward parecía molesto.

-Créeme, no le vas a hacer daño -Jasper intentó apaciguar sus ánimos- Bueno... quizás al principio un poquito, pero luego le pasa... Cuando una mujer está excitada y relajada disfruta más.

-Es cierto, "eso" está hecho para dar mucho de sí -Emmett puso de su parte- Si no fíjate en la enana, con lo pequeñita que es. Y ya sabes la pedazo tranca que se gasta este y puede con todo-señaló a Jasper que sonrió mientras se sentaba recostándose en el tronco y estirando sus largas piernas a lo largo de la rama.

A lo largo de todos aquellos años, casi un siglo de convivencia con sus hermanos, Edward había visto desnudos a todos los varones del clan Cullen en varias ocasiones, incluidas sus erecciones. Emmett no necesitaba recordárselo señalando con un gesto una distancia exageradamente grande entre sus manos. Tampoco necesitaba saber sobre la vida sexual de sus hermanos.

-To-do... -confirmó Jasper son un brillo en su mirada dorada. No podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto al estar presumiendo de tamaño de miembro viril como si fuese un adolescente a tope de hormonas.

A la mente de Edward llegaron las visiones explícitas de la pareja. Alice se encontraba sobre su compañero a horcajadas y dándole la espalda, con su miembro insertado completamente en ella, en una extraña postura aparentemente incómoda, pero no lo parecía para ninguno de los dos a juzgar por sus caras. En momentos cómo ese maldecía el tener aquel don. El problema realmente era que aquellos pensamientos eran gentileza de la mente de Emmett. ¿Qué clase de pervertidos eran sus hermanos que compartían momentos tan íntimos entre ellos? Para Edward el sexo era algo tremendamente serio, algo que debería solo ser compartido por dos personas y con el total respeto.

-No pensaba que fueseis tan pervertidos -Edward se dirigió hacia su rubio hermano- Eso me lo hubiese esperado de Emmett, pero de vosotros...

-¡Eh!... eh, eh, eh... ¿pero que te crees que le hace Jazz a tu hermanita favorita cuando no estás mirando? -Emmett se defendió- Le mete de todo menos miedo...

Hasta Edward se rió del comentario del moreno.

-Lo que hagan en privado es cosa suya -dijo el cobrizo intentando sacar de su mente la escenita erótica- Pero ¿sabéis lo que significa la palabra "privado"? Mi Bella es demasiado pura e inocente para esas cosas.

Jasper sonrió para sus adentros e intentó concentrarse en las botas texanas que llevaba puestas. Le encantaban y las combinaba con casi toda su ropa. Las llevaba desde que tenía conciencia de su propia existencia y ni Alice podía cambiar eso. De hecho, a ella le encantaban como le quedaban, sobre todo cuando eran lo único que llevaba puesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es de una servidora.**

**Bueno, como podéis ver, las cosas se están poniendo muy calientes para nuestros protagonistas. Espero que mi ansia por actualizar diariamente no me haga perder la cabeza y montarles una mega-orgía en plan todos con todos. ¡Jaja! ¡Es broma!. Pero, en serio, me está costando un montón llevar la trama porque hay que tener en cuenta que Edward ¡lee las mentes! Suerte que no puede leer la de Bella, pero Jasper ha de ser muy habilidoso para mantener sus pensamientos ocultos. ¿Se llegará a enterar alguna vez? Tendremos que esperar para descubrirlo... mientras nos divertiremos sabiendo cómo sofoca Bella las calenturas que le produce Jazz...**

**Capítulo 4**

El flamante BMW rojo se desvió de la autopista para parar a repostar en un área de servicio a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Olympia. La lluvia arreciaba en aquel momento y el viento había comenzado a soplar con fuerza. Bella se sentía aliviada de que tuvieran que hacer aquella parada, primero porque necesitaba ir al servicio y segundo porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente después de la conversación que había compartido con las chicas Cullen. Caminó apurando el paso hacia los aseos mientras se subía la cremallera de su sudadera y se calzaba la capucha. Se frotó su naricilla roja por el viento frío y se le escapó una sonrisa tonta al recordar de repente al rubio vampiro que aquel fin de semana había conseguido que perdiese la cabeza y casi casi su virginidad. Miró atrás, saludó con la mano a las tres bellezas que esperaban por ella al lado del coche. Suspiró aliviada al saber que su relación personal con Alice no se había deteriorado. La morena vampira había tenido que insistir incluso para que Bella se creyese que lo que había pasado no había sido para tanto. La joven humana se había quedado muy sorprendida acerca de las conductas íntimas de los integrantes de su futura familia, tan desinhibidos que no se lo esperaba. ¡Qué distinto era Edward! Su novio era como un caballero andante de brillante armadura, con unas ideas sobre el amor y la pasión muy de acorde con la época en la que todavía era humano. Esme le había dicho que en parte eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía irresistible. El cobrizo inmortal quería que su parte más humana persistiera en su posterior existencia vampírica para hacer que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible a su lado. El pequeño problema era que ambos pertenecían a épocas muy distintas.

Entró en los lavabos de señora y se estremeció al sentir el frío que hacía allí. Se abrazó a sí misma frotándose los brazos para entrar un poco en calor. Pasó mirándose al espejo colgado en la pared y observó que sus pezones despuntaban bajo la ropa. Sonrió y le pareció que lucía sexy y provocativa, incluso con los mechones de su pelo alborotados y sus mejillas encendidas. Sin saber porqué pensó en Jasper y sintió como sus pezones se endurecieron dolorosamente. Apartó avergonzada la mirada de su propio reflejo y entró en uno de los servicios. Se bajó las braguitas y una sensación parecida a un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Aunque se estaba haciendo pis se aguantó un poco y se tocó. Se sorprendió al notar el calor y la humedad que desprendía su sexo. Gimió levemente mientras pensaba en el rubio vampiro. Pensaba en sus manos acariciando sus pechos. Metió una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa y se acarició por encima del sujetador. Su mano estaba fría en contraste con su pecho cálido, justo como había sentido la piel de Jasper sobre la suya entonces. Eso la hizo recordar más al guapo inmortal. Su sexo se inundó y se abrió como una flor exótica. Rozó levemente la protuberancia entre sus labios hinchados y ahogó un gemido más fuerte. Pensó en el perfecto cuerpo de Jasper, sentado en la cama y ella encima, desnuda sobre sus muslos. Estaba muy mojada y caliente. Inspiró hondo recordando el impresionante bulto que apenas podía mantener dentro de su bóxer de color gris; percibió el olor que provenía de entre sus piernas. Tenía que admitir que le parecía un aroma embriagador, le gustaba. Sabía que en esa zona no podía descuidar la higiene y su madre le había dicho que nunca debía permitir que desprendiera olor; pero le encantaba... y sabía que a Jasper también. Con aquel recuerdo su cuerpo se sobrecogió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera pezones y clítoris. Por su mente pasó el momento en el sintió la dureza de su miembro contra sus nalgas. Su único deseo y pensamientos eran agarrar su masculinidad y sentir lo dura y consistente que era. Recordó sus dedos introducirse dentro de ella. Con mano temblorosa se introdujo un dedo y luego otro. Gimió y pensó en él otra vez, y otra, y otra, mientras se daba placer. Angustiada porque no llegaba ni siquiera de cerca a sentir lo que le había hecho sentir él. Jadeó agotada y contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño. El leve sonido de unos tacones reverberó en la estancia.

-¿Bella?... ¿va todo bien? -Alice llamó con voz preocupada. Se hizo el silencio un momento.

-Sí... sí, Alice, va todo bien -dijo nerviosa intentando disimular su voz agitada, como si le faltase el aire- Enseguida salgo.

Las tres vampiresas ya estaban dentro del coche cuando Bella salió. Corrió hasta el coche y se acomodó detrás. Para su sorpresa, Alice era la que ocupaba ahora el lugar de Esme. Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras le enseñaba un montón de revistas de moda que tenía en su regazo.

-Podemos aprovechar lo que queda de viaje para ir pillando ideas para el Gran Día -el entusiasmo de Alice parecía inquebrantable.

"Gran Día". ¡Sonaba TAN ostentoso! Le costó pensar en ser una blanca, pura e inmaculada novia el día de su boda cuando minutos antes se había estado masturbando en el baño de una gasolinera pensando en el hermano de su prometido. ¡Aaaah, parecía un mal guión para una película porno cutre!. Frotó su enrojecida cara con sus manos y luego miró a Alice componiendo una forzada sonrisa en plan "¡yupi!". Rosalie la miraba por el espejo retrovisor moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y poniendo los ojos en blanco. La guapa vampira no podía entender como no podía hacerle más ilusión la celebración de su boda.

El resto del viaje lo pasó mirando más por la ventanilla que a las revistas que le enseñaba su morena amiga. Pensaba que quizás todo aquello pasaría más rápido de lo que creía y que pronto sería una mujer casada. Casada con el ser más maravilloso del mundo; alguien que la colmaría de felicidad y la cuidaría para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Alguien que la cuidaría, y amaría con total delicadeza... alguien que no le arrancaría la ropa y la pondría contra la pared, haciéndola suya con violencia... alguien con el que su vida no correría peligro. ¡Maldita sea!

Las chicas caminaron por la principal calle de Olympia a buen paso, resguardadas de la lluvia bajo sus elegantes paraguas blancos.

-¿Os habéis fijado en el detalle? -Alice sonaba exultante y muy orgullosa- Los paragüas son blancos. ¡En plan boda!

-Eso ya es pasare -murmuró Bella entre dientes.

-Por una vez le tendré que dar la razón a Bella -Rosalie agarraba del brazo a Esme que sonreía divertida- Esto ya es excesivo, incluso para mí.

Entraron en un local muy elegante. Una tienda de moda exclusiva de la ciudad. En cuanto entraron por la puerta una elegante mujer madura las observó y reconoció a Alice. La menuda vampira era una clienta habitual, con muy buen gusto y que además gastaba cuantiosas cantidades de dinero en moda.

Oh, Señora Hale -corrió sobre sus tacones Louboutin con inscrutaciones de cristales de Swarosky. Bella había visto unos zapatos como aquellos en el armario de Alice en una ocasión- ¡La estábamos esperando! Los hemos recibido hoy mismo y espero que sean de su gusto.

Alice le sonrió con ilusión sosteniendo entre sus manos enguantadas las de la emocionada señora.

-Hola Matilde -dijo con su dulce voz- Estoy segura de que así será.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está la futura novia? -dijo pasando su mirada entre las bellas y fabulosas Rosalie y Esme y sin soltar la mano de Alice- ¿Quién es la afortunada futura cuñada de esta genial mujer?

Bella suspiró fastidiada por tener que convertirse en el centro de atención en aquella tienda tan exclusiva en medio de aquellas elegantes y bellas mujeres. Rosalie la agarró por los hombros y la adelantó hacia Matilde. De un tirón le quitó la capucha dejando su alborotada melena al descubierto y su rostro enrojeció como era ya habitual últimamente.

¡Oh! -los labios de la dueña del local formaron un perfecto círculo rojo carmín al ver a Bella- Vaya... ¡qué jovencita eres!... ¡Estarás espectacular! -entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y el otro con el de Alice y las dirigió a los probadores- Bueeenooo... hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Las otras empleadas se dirigieron a las dos Cullen que quedaban.

-Señora McArthy, Señora Cullen... -una de ellas se acercó con una bandeja con dos copas de champang- ¿desearían que empecemos con la prueba de sus vestidos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 5**

La lluvia había arreciado a lo largo del día dando paso a un aguacero que caía como una cortina de agua en el bosque. Jasper disfrutaba del sonido de las gotas sobre las hojas de los árboles, eso lo relajaba y en aquel momento necesitaba un poco de calma. Edward no dejaba de hablar de ella. Además, percibía toda la ansiedad y preocupación de sus inseguridades. El vampiro de pelo cobrizo era un mar de dudas. Por lo que ellos sabían, Edward apenas se atrevía a besarla por temor a hacerle daño. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Ella es tan pura e inocente -comentó Edward a sus hermanos mientras su mirada se perdía entre la lluvia- quiero hacerla feliz, pero no haré nada que la incomode.

Emmett permaneció en silencio escuchando. La lluvia estaba calando su ropa y esta se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando todos sus músculos. No le molestaba en absoluto. No le importaban el frío ni la humedad.

-¿En serio? -Jasper lo interrumpió. Edward no se imaginaba que su prometida era una mujer sexy y ardiente. Si la viera como lo había hecho él... -¿Y si ella...? bueno, ¿y si ella no es tan... frágil?

Sus otros dos hermanos le miraron. Jasper rodó los ojos. No soportaba la mojigatería de Edward, pero aquello le parecía ridículo. Le dieron ganas de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Bella aquel fin de semana que se quedaron a solas. Pero ante todo era su hermano y le quería y respetaba.

-Sí Edward, Bella es una adolescente -dijo Emmett dándole la razón a su rubio hermano- Se supone que tiene hormonas. Ya no estamos en el siglo XIX, ¿verdad? Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Edward no dijo nada. Jasper percibía mucha inseguridad en él.

-¿Sería más fácil para ti si ella no fuese virgen? -le espetó el rubio vampiro- Ya sabes... si ella tuviera experiencia.

Edward frunció el ceño. Ahora Jasper notó incomodidad en él. ¿Serían celos?

-¿Te molestaría que Bella no fuera virgen? -Emmett preguntó directamente. Jasper sonrió levemente. El enorme vampiro moreno había dado en el clavo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Edward contestó rápidamente. Jasper descubrió que no mentía- La amo, eso no cambiaría nada...

El cobrizo vampiro permaneció pensativo. Jasper lo miró tremendamente interesado, habría jurado que su hermano estaba nervioso por ser el primero para Bella. Había oído todo ese mito sobre la pérdida de la virginidad; el dolor, la sangre, las molestias. Conocía muy bien a Edward.

Edward bajó de un salto al suelo. Sus hermanos lo siguieron. Sus huellas se marcaron profundas en el terreno embarrado a causa de la lluvia. El agua corría por sus perfectos cuerpos, sin que a ellos le importase lo más absoluto. Jasper suspiró fastidiado al ver sus pantalones salpicados de lodo. Edward lo miró divertido.

-No te preocupes -le dijo con una media sonrisa- Tendrás pantalones nuevo hoy mismo.

Jasper lo miró comprendiendo al momento. Edward había leído en la mente de Alice la visión de unos pantalones nuevos justo antes de marchar con las demás.

-No sé si debo decirlo... -Edward continuó- pero ambos tendréis agradables sorpresas esta noche.

Los otros dos se miraron durante un momento y luego rieron como dos tontos adolescentes chocándose las manos.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, luego con gesto impaciente miró su reloj.

-¿Regresamos? He de ir a Port Angeles a recoger un regalo para Bella- dijo a sus hermanos.

-Te echo una carrera -dijo Emmett retándolo- ¿qué me dices, Eddie?

Jasper agarró a su moreno hermano de un brazo. El rubio vampiro no solía aprovecharse de su don especial para manipular sentimientos, pero proyectó la emoción de la caza en él.

-Espera -dijo Jasper husmeando el ambiente- ¿Hueles esos osos? A 8km al oeste. ¿Qué me dices?.

La sed se reflejaba en los negros ojos de Emmett que asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí... justo lo que necesito. Me dará la energía que necesitaré para esta noche -la voz del enorme inmortal sonó ronca por la sed y el deseo. Jasper sonrió y sus ojos color azabache brillaron mientras una gota de lluvia recorría sus labios.

Edward suspiró y rodó los ojos intentando no leer la mente de sus hermanos cuando estos estaban pensando en sus respectivas esposas vistiendo lencería fina.

-Lo vuestro es preocupante- les dijo Edward caminando de regreso a casa.

Ambos rieron divertidos mientras observaron a su hermano partir perdiéndose en la espesura rápidamente. Un trueno sonó en la lejanía, una tormenta se estaba formando justo en la dirección hacia donde se dirigirían los vampiros. Emmett volvió a retar a Jasper y la competición se estableció de nuevo.

Emmett ganó esta vez.

-¡Muerde el polvo, Jasper! -rugió saltando encima de su hermano- ¡Soy el más rápido!

Jasper lanzó una sonrisa forzada a su hermano, pues aunque no lo quería admitir, era tan competitivo y le fastidiaba tanto perder como a su hermano Emmett. El rubio inspiró fuertemente y señaló hacia el norte.

-Se dirigen al norte -dijo- ¡Vamos!

La caza fue bien, como siempre. Los dos vampiros eran letales y ninguna presa se les escapaba. Saciaron nuevamente su sed.

-¿Quieres la revancha? -dijo Emmett dando un codazo al rubio- ¿qué dices?

-No, dejémoslo para otra ocasión -dijo Jasper sentándose sobre una roca- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro -dijo Emmett mirando con extrañeza a su hermano.

Jasper sabía que podía confiar en Emmett, así que le contó todo lo ocurrido con Bella aquel fin de semana al principio de la primavera.

-¡Así que era eso! -Emmett rió y le empujó tan fuerte que hizo que Jasper cayera rodando por la ladera.

Jasper ágilmente saltó recuperando la verticalidad.

-¡Eh, cuidado! -dijo sacudiéndose el barro.

Emmett miró fijamente a su hermano sin dejar de sonreir.

-Perdón, pero no me negarás que es alucinante -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Quién lo pensaría de Bella! ¡Contigo! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Sí, conmigo -dijo Jasper molesto- No sé porque te sorprende...

-¿Porque intentaste comértela en su fiesta de cumpleaños? -dijo Emmett irónico -Joder, tío... ahora entiendo lo de que estaría caliente... Claro, tío, tú lo sabías. ¿Cómo es?

Pues eso, caliente -dijo Jasper empezando a perder la paciencia- Pero ese no es el caso... sabes que ella sigue siendo virgen.

-Sí, semental -dijo Emmett riéndose- ¿Por qué no te la follaste?

-Porque estamos hablando de Bella -dijo Jasper- Es la prometida de Edward. Y yo soy...

-¿Su sueño erótico? -dijo Emmett sin poder estar serio ni una sola vez.

-No, soy un vampiro... soy un monstruo -dijo Jasper con voz queda, como melancólica- Podría matarla. Podría llevarla al mejor y último orgasmo de su corta vida.

-No exageres... -dijo Emmett.

-Eres muy amable -dijo Jasper.

-Me refería a lo de que le darías su mejor orgasmo... -dijo Emmett riéndose otra vez y relajando el tono que había adquirido la íntima conversación entre hermanos.

Esta vez fue Jasper quien empujó al enorme vampiro quien se volcó de su asiento de roca.

-Venga, Jasper, en serio -dijo Emmett volviéndose a sentar- Lo de aquella mujer ocurrió hace casi 100 años... antes de que conocieses a Alice. Eras distinto, seguías alimentándote de humanos... la sangre humana te dominaba.

-Pero la maté -dijo Jasper con un tono de amargura en su voz- Hicimos el amor y murió entre mis brazos. El deseo se juntó con la sed y...

El ambiente pareció por momentos más lóbrego y oscuro. Emmett se sintió sumamente triste.

Jasper enseguida controló la situación.

-Emmett, ¿crees que debo contárselo a Edward? -preguntó el rubio pidiendo consejo a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Creo que no... -dijo Emmett pensativo- ¿qué dice Alice?

-Que no ganaríamos nada contándoselo -contestó Jasper.

-Pues hazle caso a tu esposa -dijo Emmett riéndose- ¿se lo puedo contar a Rose?

-Alice ya se lo ha dicho -dijo Jasper quitando importancia al asunto.

-¡Jo, siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo! -dijo Emmett mostrando su fastidio.

Jasper rodó los ojos y suspiró. Quería a su hermano, pero sabía que era un completo bocazas y le infundió calma y bienestar.

-Me gustaría que Edward estuviera más tranquilo con el tema del sexo -dijo Emmett más tranquilo- Sería muy interesante que ellos dos se "integraran" en nuestros juegos en familia.

Los ambarinos ojos de Jasper brillaron y una sonrisa ladeada surgió de sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡más quisiera!) son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía. **

**Capítulo 6**

Solamente llevaban media mañana de tiendas y Bella ya estaba exhausta. Nunca hubiera pensado que preparar una boda fuese tan agotador, pero Alice parecía incombustible. Sí, podía admitir que aquel vestido blanco de novia que había elegido personalmente Alice para su inminente boda era una auténtica maravilla, podía admitir que el delicado velo de gasa era sumamente precioso e incluso admitiría sin lugar a dudas que nunca se había visto tan bonita y sofisticada en toda su vida, pero lo que sí no aceptaría de ningún modo era que aquello fuera divertido. ¿Qué tenía de divertido pasarse casi media hora con los brazos abiertos como un espantapájaros intentando no respirar para no ser pinchada por uno de los innumerables alfileres que ajustaban la tela a su cuerpo.

-¡Qué bien nos lo estamos pasando! -dijo Alice con un gritito histérico al ver a Bella probándose por enésima vez el talle del vestido mientras las diligentes ayudantes de Matilde sujetaban la tela con alfileres- ¡Tienes que ponerte derecha Bella!

La chica suspiró mostrando su cansancio y deseó que todo finalizara cuanto antes. Era casi la hora de comer y su estómago empezaba a doler de hambre. Daría lo que fuera por una hamburguesa y una montaña de patatas fritas con ketchup. Sonrió como una tonta pensando en toda aquella comida.

-Sabía que te encantarían -la aguda voz de Alice la despertó de su golosa ensoñación. ¿De qué demonios se trataba esta vez?- Los he escogido personalmente.

-Como todo lo demás... -dijo Bella en un murmullo.

Matilde aplaudió como loca cuando Alice mostró unos fabulosos zapatos forrados de la misma tela del vestido con unas hermosas aplicaciones en cristal. Bella observó aterrorizada los altísimos tacones. Era físicamente imposible andar sobre aquello. La morena vampira vio el terror en la mirada de su amiga.

-Tienes que practicar, Bells -dijo con tono maternal. Luego se dirigió a Matilde- Son perfectos, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego. No podría imaginar unos mejores -la esbelta mujer tomó un zapato entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta la joven castaña. Se inclinó y Bella tuvo que levantar ligeramente su pié para facilitarle la maniobra a Matilde. La dueña de la tienda deslizó el zapato para calzarlo en su pié derecho- ¡Divino! Ahora el otro. ¡Chicas, ya está lista para probar el largo del vestido!

Matilde dio una palmada y como resortes las tres chicas ayudantes de la costurera corrieron a levantar la falda del vestido.

-¿Ahora? -Bella dedicó una mirada suplicante a Alice.

-Bells... no disponemos de mucho tiempo -dijo Alice intentando que su futura cuñada comprendiese la importancia de las circunstancias- Sobre todo cuando tú te empeñas en huir de mi cada dos por tres.

Bella torció el gesto en una fea mueca de fastidio. De pronto la hermosa voz de su cuñada Rosalie resonó en el amplio probador.

-¡Tachán! -dijo ella. Estaba simplemente deslumbrante. Bella admiró boquiabierta la preciosa figura de Rose enfundada en un impresionante vestido con corte asimétrico en tono rosa palo- Lo sé, ¡estoy fa-bu-lo-sa!

-¡Estás preciosa, cariño! -dijo Alice yendo a observar con detalle el vestido que había elegido su rubia hermana.

-¿Y qué te parecezco yo? -preguntó Esme entrando al vestidor con un clásico y elegante vestido de tirantes en color añil.

-¡Guapísima! Oh, Esme, Oscar de la Renta nunca falla -Alice no cabía en sí de gozo ante tanta moda exclusiva- ¡Buena elección!

Bella sonreía mientras pensaba que iba a ser una ardua tarea destacar en su propia boda con semejantes mujeres en su familia. De repente se sintió poquita cosa, incluso en aquel pedestal rodeada de espejos y vestida como una auténtica princesa decimonónica.

¡Oooohhh! -Las tres vampiras se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia ella como si leyesen los pensamientos de la joven mortal- ¡Estás precioooooosa!

Alice fue benévola y decidió hacer un pequeño descanso para que Bella comiera y recobrara fuerzas. Fueron a un Centro Comercial cercano donde la castaña pudo escoger su menú vegetariano en uno de los numerosos establecimientos de comida rápida. La acompañaron hasta una mesa libre en una agradable terraza acristalada. La lluvia caía con fuerza en aquellos momentos y un relámpago iluminó el oscuro cielo encapotado a lo lejos.

-Esto... esto es un poco... un poco raro, ¿no? -dijo Bella con la boca llena. Las tres vampiresas la miraron- Me refiero a que estoy yo aquí, comiendo sola...

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿qué pida un filete crudo para que pueda chupar mientras tanto? -dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo- No pienso andar con una bandeja de comida de aquí para allá como una tonta y correr el riesgo de mancharme la chaqueta nueva o que se me pegue el horrible olor de la comida cocinada. ¡Agg! Ya tuve suficiente en el instituto.

Bella se rió e intentó imaginar cómo sería su vida siendo inmortal. En su nueva vida no habría hora del desayuno, la comida, la merienda, la cena... ¡Con lo que a ella le encantaba comer! Tampoco dormiría. ¿Qué iba a hacer todo el tiempo?

-¿Cómo es ser vampiro? -preguntó a Esme que la tenía justo a su lado. Se metió una patata frita totalmente pringada en ketchup.

-No sé cómo explicártelo -dijo Esme pensativa.

-¿En qué ocupáis el tiempo si no tenéis que dormir, comer o ir a trabajar? -continuó curiosa Bella.

-¿Quién te dijo que no podíamos trabajar? -dijo Rosalie- Carlisle es médico. Esme restaura muebles antiguos y yo me dedico a la mecánica.

-Bueno, pero solo Carlisle tiene un trabajo remunerado -contestó Bella- Me refiero a que no tenéis que trabajar para vivir.

-De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que no podamos dedicarnos a lo que nos gusta -dijo Esme- Alice sigue de cerca el mundo de la moda y el diseño, a Jasper le encanta leer, Edward toca el piano y Emmett... bueno, ya conoces a Emmett; la competición es su pasión.

-Sí, mi adorable monito... -dijo Rose con cariño. Bella nunca había visto a Rose tan tierna- Creo que le voy a comprar esas deportivas que están tan de moda luego. Espero que sean resistente para cuando salgamos de caza, porque por lo que valen...

-Yo he visto unos pantalones preciosos para Jasper -Alice no dejaba de pensar en moda ni por un momento- Tiene cuatrocientos treinta y siete pero... ¡no puedo resistirme a Diesel!

-Sí, le sientan realmente bien -dijo Esme.

-¡Y combinarán a la perfección con sus botas texanas, jajajajaaa! -Rosalie estalló en carcajadas a las que se unieron las otras dos vampiresas como si compartiesen una broma privada. Bella se mostró un poco incómoda. Estaban hablando de Jasper y notaba como su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Esas botas son su seña de identidad -dijo Esme explicando a Bella- Con eso Alice no puede lidiar.

-¡Y me encantan! -aseguró Alice- Le dan el perfecto toque salvaje que me vuelve loca.

-¡Por lo menos ha dejado de ponerse las espuelas! ¿recordáis? -Rosalie reía con ganas pensando en el estilo peculiar de su hermanito -Arrastrando aquellos trastos todo el tiempo, sonando como si estuvieses en una maldita cantina del Oeste.

Alice puso sus dorados ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación. Su marido tiene mucha personalidad. Bella no pudo evitar pensar en el guapo sureño y su estilo cowboy, con la Lonely Star en la hebilla de su cinturón. Sintió un sofocante calor, como si tuviera fiebre.

-¿Cómo lo convencisteis para que dejara de ponérselas? -preguntó curiosa y ligeramente excitada Bella.

-Esme casi lo mata cuando le ralló el precioso suelo de madera de nuestra casa de Edimburgo -dijo Rosalie.

Bella pensó en el rubio cabalgando por el desierto con el torso desnudo. ¡Lo que hubiese dado por conocerlo siendo humano! Un fortísimo trueno la despertó de sus cada vez más frecuentes ensoñaciones despiertas. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Y a ti que te vuelve loca de Edward? -preguntó Rosalie a Bella- Me refiero a qué es lo que más te "pone" de él.

Bella estaba alucinada. Esto no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Bueno, Edward es muy guapo -dijo sonrojándose- tiene un cuerpo perfecto...

-Y eso que aun no lo has visto desnudo -dijo Rose con picardía.

-¡Rose! -Alice amonestó a su hermana- ¡No seas pervertida!

-Venga ya, Alice -dijo la rubia vampira- Luego se dirigió a la joven humana- Es cierto, Bella. Edward no tiene nada que envidiar a Jasper. Aunque no hay nadie más hermoso que mi Emmett y su enorme...

-¡Ja! -Alice soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Cuerpo -dijo Rosalie lanzándole chispas con la mirada- Iba a decir su enorme cuerpo. Aunque su pene es impresionante también...

Las chicas rieron con picardía y Esme rodó los ojos.

-Vampiras... -dijo hacia Bella- Ya lo entenderás... siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Será porque tenéis mucho tiempo libre que ocupar -dijo Bella más desinhibida esta vez- Seguro que estáis todo el rato encerradas con vuestros maridos en el dormitorio...

-Eso le gustaría a Alice -añadió Rosalie divertida. Estaba disfrutando de verdad en compañía de su futura cuñada- ¿verdad cariño? Hacerlo en la cama, para variar.

La morena soltó una encantadora risa que sonó a cascabeles. Bella la miró con curiosidad. ¿A qué se refería Rose? Alice la miró divertida.

-Jasper y yo tenemos totalmente prohibido tener sexo en casa -resolvió la menuda vampiresa.

-¡¿Qué? -Bella abrió sus achocolatados ojos como platos.

-Es por Edward -dijo Esme- El pobre lo pasa fatal...

-Pero, ¡no es justo! -dijo Bella pensando en cómo se las apañarían ella y Jasper.

-Para Edward tampoco lo es- contestó Alice- Por eso esperamos...

-...que cuando seas su esposa... -continuó Esme.

-...todo eso cambie -dijo Rosalie finalmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bella permaneció en silencio asimilando todo lo que había escuchado de los labios de las guapas inmortales. Ellas estaban seguras de que encajaría perfectamente en la familia Cullen; y prácticamente lo era ya. Pero, ¿por qué Edward era tan diferente del resto de los demás miembros? ¿Acaso creían que ella lograría que el cobrizo fuera más apasionado? Ellas parecían tener la certeza de eso. Seguramente Alice "lo vio".

Retomaron las pruebas del vestido y después de concertar otra cita con Matilda para la siguiente prueba, las cuatro mujeres continuaron con sus compras.

Alice compró los jeans que tenía en mente para su querido Jasper. Luego acompañaron a Rosalie a la tienda de deportes para comprar las zapatillas a Emmett. Esme se demoró largo rato echando una ojeada a unas máquinas fotográficas de principios de siglo XX en un anticuario. Bella se deja arrastrar, como si el entusiasmo de Alice fuera una tremenda ola. Eso la tenía un tanto agotada y en una ocasión tuvo que para para tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Por eso, cuando vió a donde las llevaba Alice bufó con fastidio.

-Falta lo más importante... ¡la lencería! -dijo Alice dando saltitos de excitada alegría.

-Sí, yupi -Bella ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular su agotamiento físico y mental.

Las cuatro entraron en Agent Provocateur. Aquel sitio dejó a Bella con la boca abierta. La joven humana no se imaginaba que pudiese existir una lenceria más sexy y provocativa. Enseguida sus tres compañeras se dispersaron cada una a una sección distinta. Esme fue directa a la ropa de cama, Rosalie se quedó totalmente enamorada de un atrevido corsé de encaje color negro y Alice dudaba entre dos conjuntos de sujetador y braguita con liguero; uno estilo Lolita con lacitos rosa y otro más sofisticado, rojo y negro.

Bella enarcó una ceja al ver los modelitos que Alice tenía en la mano. ¿Adonde iba ella con aquello? Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Alice no estaba escogiendo esta vez por ella. Bella suspiró y decidió que ya que estaba allí se compraría algo de ropa interior. Las braguitas que llevaba ya tenían la goma medio dada de sí. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza cuando se tuvo que desnudar para probarse el traje de novia. Busco algo que fuese más de su estilo, pero la cosa estaba bastante difícil. ¿Dónde estaba el algodón en aquella tienda?

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que llevaba en la mano las bragas y el sujetador más sosos que había encontrado. Miró a su alocada Alice. Ella era la reina del mambo en aquellos sitios. Sabía lo que quería y no le avergonzaba lo atrevido que podía ser. Se imaginó a su amiga con aquellos conjuntos sexys. Jasper se excitaría al verla con ellos y la desearía. Imaginó la poderosa erección que le causaría. ¿Dónde harían el amor? ¿Tendrían un lugar secreto al que se escaparían o alquilarían una habitación en un hotelito alejado en plan amor clandestino? Fuera lo que fuera a Bella la comían los celos y la envidia. Ella quería ser como Alice, tan sexy y segura de sí misma. Edward se volvería loco de deseo por ella y desataría su pasión haciéndole el amor sin ningún tipo de reservas. Ella quería ser Alice. Y sabía como podía conseguirlo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama...**

**Capítulo 7**

Bella miró de nuevo el sencillo conjunto que había escogido; resopló indecisa y molesta consigo misma. De lo único que estaba segura era de que quería ser una mujer sexy, atractiva y completamente deseable pero iba a necesitar ayuda para cumplir su objetivo. Buscó con la mirada a las demás y las encontró cada una por su lado a lo suyo. Con gesto un poco ansioso miró su reloj de pulsera. Odiaba la atemporalidad que ofrecían aquellos monstruosos centros comerciales. Dentro de ellos no podías saber si era de día o de noche, verano o invierno; y eso ponía nerviosa a la joven de Arizona. Miró a Alice, con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de lo cansada que se encontraba. No quería interrumpir a la morena vampiresa porque se la veía especialmente concentrada en su tarea pero la necesitaba.

-¡Bella! ¡¿en serio? -Rosalie se había acercado a la joven arrebatándole de sus manos las prendas que ella había elegido- ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Mi abuelita usaba ropa interior más sugerente que esta en sus tiempos!

-¿Dónde has encontrado... esto? -hasta Esme miraba espantada lo que Bella había escogido- ¿Seguro que es de esta tienda?

-Sí, bueno... estaban en aquel montón -explicó Bella señalando una esquina del local cerca de la caja central- Me parece bastante cómodo y... ¡están muy rebajados!

-¿Rebajados, eh? -Rosalie rodó sus preciosos ojos- Anda que...

Alice apareció como por arte de magia al lado de la castaña. Lanzó una significativa mirada a su rubia hermana y entrelazando su brazo con el de la chica se le llevó con ella.

-Gracias, Alice -susurró Bella agradeciendo que su futura cuñada acudiera al rescate- Sé que soy un completo desastre, pero... ¡ayúdame a cambiar, por favor!

Alice sonrió ampliamente y Bella comprobó que estaba emocionadísima al escuchar aquellas palabras; de haber podido hubiera soltado alguna lagrimilla. La miró de arriba a abajo y la llevó hacia unos preciosos conjuntos colgados en unas perchas al otro lado de la tienda. Bella la siguió conteniendo la respiración al ver los atrevidos sujetadores y las escuetas braguitas de encaje.

-Lo primero es deshacernos de esto y dejar que las dependientas se encarguen de devolverlo al "Infierno de Ropa Espantosa" de donde procede -dijo tomando de las manos de la joven humana las prendas que sostenía- Ahora vamos a ver... ¿braguitas o tanga?- Bella puso cara de terror. No estaba segura de querer empezar enseñando tanto- Vale, vale... braguitas. Pero escúchame, te voy a escoger unos conjuntos que...

Bella observó atentamente a la morena que se había quedado como ausente. Ella ya había aprendido a leer en el rostro de la vampiresa y sabía que en aquel momento había tenido una de sus visiones.

-Alice, ¿qué has visto? -preguntó Bella un tanto preocupada. Desgraciadamente, lo habitual hasta entonces era que Alice tuviera visiones de algún peligro inminente- ¿Está Edward bien? ¿Va todo bien?- Agarró a Alice por los hombros y la sacudió impaciente.

-Ya, ya, ya vale -dijo sonriendo alegremente- No es nada, Bella. Jajaja... ¡qué cara has puesto!

-No tiene gracia, me has preocupado -dijo Bella molesta- ¿qué has visto?

-Que voy a comprame un plumero para limpiar el polvo -dijo riéndose pícaramente mientras Bella ponía sus ojos en blanco y suspiraba aliviada- solamente eso...

Después de un rato bastante largo, según la opinión de Bella, las tres vampiresas y la joven humana finalizaron sus compras y cargaron con las bolsas de vuelta al coche. El tiempo no había mejorado, y aunque no llovía en aquel momento, el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado haciendo que pareciera noche cerrada a las cuatro de la tarde en mayo. Bella estaba muy cansada. Las inmortales no comprendían que las compras debían de incluir unas cuantas paradas para tomar unos refrescos, comer unas patatas fritas e ir al baño. Ir de compras con una humana debía ser un auténtico fastidio. Aun así parecía que se habían divertido mucho las cuatro. Todas reían alegremente cuando subieron al coche para ponerse en marcha.

-¡Me encantaría contemplar la cara de Edward cuando te vea con ese conjuntito! -Rosalie se puso al volante y ajustó su cinturón de seguridad- ¡Me encanta la nueva Bella! Tienes que ponértelo esta noche.

Bella sonrió e imaginó el efecto del encaje y las transparencias sobre su blanca piel. ¿Se atrevería a ponerlo esa misma noche cuando Edward acudiera como todos los días a su ventana? Las demás la animaban para que diera el paso y se lanzara. ¡Qué demonios! Estaría fabulosa y encendería la llama de la pasión en el inerte corazón de su amado. Fantaseó con la idea de estar ante Edward solamente cubierta con la escasa tela, a la tenue luz de la lamparita de su habitación. Ansiaba ver en sus ojos el fuego del deseo, tentarlo y hacer que no pudiera resistirse a tomarla allí mismo, en su habitación, en su cama, con Charlie a solo unos metros en el piso de abajo...

-Charlie -susurró con la mirada perdida. Luego sacudió su cabeza como si con ello pudiese borrar de un plumazo el juntar en un mismo pensamiento la idea de tener sexo con su novio y a su padre en el salón.

Las demás se miraron unas a otras por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno... -Alice habló al fin- ¿No hay partido esta noche? Seguramente vaya a casa de Billy Black a verlo.

-¿No puedes verlo? -la voz de Rosalie sonaba un tanto ansiosa.

Alice se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Seguramente Charlie estuviese en aquel momento en compañía de algún licántropo. Quizás aquello fuese una señal. Ahora que Bella y Edward estaban comprometidos Charlie no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, pero lo de tener relaciones sexuales bajo su mismo techo... por ahí no pasaba el Jefe.

-Pero bueno, tú no te preocupes -Alice sonó animada- Lo importante es que estaréis juntos. Eso sí que lo he visto- la guapa morena guiñó un ojo a Rosalie y Esme que estaban observando a través del espejo retrovisor.

Bella permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto. Se había puesto nerviosa y ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había visto Alice? Se sintió agobiada, pero su amiga la rodeó por los hombros reconfortándola. Enseguida llegaron a Forks y Rosalie condujo hasta la casa de los Swan. Justo al llegar se cruzaron con la camioneta de Jacob Black. Él iba al volante y Charlie a su lado. Tocó la bocina a modo de saludo. Rosalie paró el coche justo a la par. Jacob bajó la ventana y saludó educadamente, manteniendo las formas ante las tres vampiresas.

-Buenas tardes -dijo con una sonrisa forzada- ¿qué tal de compras?

Bella bajó la ventanilla y sonrió intentando ser conciliadora. Sabía que Jacob todavía estaba dolido por el rechazo, pero ya iba siendo hora de que comenzara a asumirlo.

-Hola hija -saludó Charlie- ¿qué tal tu día de compras?

-Muy bien, papá -contestó ella- ¿Vais a salir?

-Te dejé una nota en casa, voy a ir a casa de Billy a ver el partido -dijo él- Sé que estarás cansada, pero ¿te apetece venir con nosotros? Es la final.

-Sí, Bella -Jacob fue rápido de reflejos- Vamos a cenar un montón de comida basura y disfrutar de la buena compañía, ¿no te apetece?

-No, no... gracias -Bella intentó que no se le notase la emoción de quedarse sola en casa- Estoy cansadísima y creo que voy a ir a cama enseguida.

-¿No vas a ver a Edward hoy? -a Charlie no se le escapaba una- ¿No vendrá a casa, verdad?

-No Charlie, mi hijo está en Denali hoy -Esme estuvo rápida- Mañana tiene una entrevista en la Universidad de Alaska.

Charlie asintió convencido y todos se despidieron educadamente. Bella susurró un "gracias" a su futura suegra y salió del coche rápidamente.

-¡Eh!¡Te olvidas una cosa! -Alice agitó la pequeña y coqueta bolsa de papel de Agent Provocateur- ¡Pásalo bien!

El rostro de Bella se enrojeció hasta la raíz de su castaño cabello. Corrió a recoger la bolsa que sostenía Alice a través de la ventana abierta del BMW. Saludó con la mano a modo de despedida y entró en su casa.

Tenía mucha hambre pero decidió que lo primero era un cálido y largo baño que la relajara y reconfortara. Estaría lista para su prometido después. Subió a su habitación y dejó la bolsa encima de la cama. Recordó que Alice le había regalado hacía tiempo un gel y unas sales de baño de una marca carísima.

Mientras, en la mansión de los Cullen...

-¡Holaaaa! -las chicas entraron al salón cargando sus compras y riendo alegremente.

Edward y Jasper jugaban al ajedrez en un complicado nuevo juego en el que intervenían varios tableros juntos y un montón de piezas. El rubio estaba en un aprieto. Su hermano se anticipaba a sus movimientos leyéndole el pensamiento y estaba amenazando a su reina favorita. Alice se acercó a él para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios que hizo que su concentración se evaporara del todo.

-¡Maldición! -masculló el guapo vampiro cuando Edward, en un veloz movimiento abatió a su reina sin contemplaciones.

Rosalie dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá y saltó a los brazos de su marido que veía los deportes en la televisión.

Carlisle aún no había llegado a casa del Hospital y Esme con una risita pícara corrió a guardar lo que había comprado en su dormitorio para darle una sorpresa a su marido aquella noche.

Alice siguió a Esme escaleras arriba para guardar sus bolsas también. Jasper no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada cargada de deseo. Recibió un soberbio empujón por parte de su hermano de pelo cobrizo que hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos calenturientos.

-¡Vale ya! -Edward se mostraba muy molesto- ¿Es que no puedes contenerte un momento?

-Lo siento -Jasper susurró y se levantó para irse. Un paseo lo despejaría un poco.

Rosalie y Emmett que permanecian abrazados dejaron de besarse un momento para mirar a Edward con enfado.

-¿Por qué tratas a Jasper así? -Rosalie lo recriminó duramente. Se dirigió a su rubio hermano para mostrarle su apoyo- Jazz, cariño, tú no tienes que pedir disculpas a nadie...

-Sí, Eddie, deja de meterte con Jasper -Emmett salió en su defensa también- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A los demás no nos molesta en absoluto.

Jasper se quedó parado justo en la puerta que daba a la terraza. Solía salir por allí normalmente, saltando a alguna rama de algún árbol para dar una vuelta por el tranquilo bosque. Pero en aquel momento no quería estar solo. Agarraría a Alice de la mano y se la llevaría lejos, al bosque, en lo profundo. Buscarían su refugio secreto, con suerte no lo habrían descubierto aún los humanos y le haría el amor hasta el día siguiente. Suspiró e intentó no pensar en aquello; Edward torció el gesto otra vez.

-Por supuesto que no os molesta -Edward sonó ácido- eso os pone cachondos. Yo tengo que soportar el tormento del deseo y la lujuria invadiéndome mientras vosotros os desahogáis con vuestras respectivas parejas. ¿Sabéis lo que eso supone? Yo no tengo lo que vosotros tenéis- Edward clavó sus ojos furiosos en los de Jasper y este le mantuvo firme la mirada.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? -Emmett se sintió ofendido- Perdona, pero tú tienes a Bella...

-Deja a Bella fuera de esta discusión -gruñó el cobrizo entre dientes. Poco a poco se le fue aplacando la rabia. En parte por intervención de Jasper, en parte porque sabía que toda su ira provenía de sus ansiedades de inseguridades. Se giró hacia su rubio hermano- Perdóname, Jasper. No he sido justo contigo.

Jasper hizo un gesto de conciliación con la cabeza y le transmitió sus simpatías a través de sus sentimientos. En el fondo el rubio compadecía a Edward. En aquel momento Carlisle entraba a la casa.

Edward se marchó pronto a ver a Bella. Sabía que Charlie no estaría en casa, y aunque era un buen chico rompería las reglas al estar con su hija a solas. Le gustaba demasiado Bella como para no hacerlo. Decidió no llevar el coche, por culpa de Jasper se sentía inquieto y ligeramente excitado. Correr le iba a sentar bien y le ayudaría a serenarse en presencia de su bonita prometida. No quería acabar perdiendo las formas ahora que había llegado a la recta final de su castidad. Su virginidad tendría los días contados.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo soy la que imaginó toda esta historia. **

**Atención: Este capitulo es especialmente intenso; tanto por su contenido como por su extensión. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una gruesa y confortable toalla. Caminó de puntillas hasta su dormitorio porque de nuevo se había olvidado las zapatillas de felpa de andar por casa. Frotó secando su cabello con una toalla más pequeña que luego se puso a modo de turbante. Con manos nerviosas sacó de la pequeña bolsa de papel las pequeñas y delicadas prendas. Fue hacia el espejo sobre su tocador y se deshizo de la pesada toalla. Contempló el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba demasiado delgada. Siempre había sido una niña flacucha pero tras los recientes acontecimientos había perdido peso. Se puso las braguitas y el sujetador que acababa de comprar hacía unas horas.

¡Woooow! -Bella estaba realmente maravillada del efecto que hacía la lencería en su figura- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿quién me iba a decir que los milagros existían realmente?.

La chica no dejaba de mirarse una y otra vez; por delante y por detrás. Le asombró el modo en el que el sujetador realzaba sus pequeños pechos, haciendo que estos parecieran un par de tallas más grandes y más llenos. La braguita con encaje redondeaba su cadera y hacía que su esbelta cintura pareciera más pequeña aún. Se puso tan contenta que bailoteó por la habitación como loca. Nunca se había visto tan sexy en su vida y le apeteció disfrutar de ello. Rebuscó en el cajón del tocador los cosméticos que le iban regalando y que ella guardaba sin estrenar. Siempre usaba la misma crema hidratante que vendían en el supermercado, pero en aquel momento se sentía una mujer elegante y sofisticada que merecía mimarse. Encontró un bodymilk de Lancôme que había recibido hacía unos meses de su madre. Desde que le había anunciado su boda con Edward, Reneé no dejaba de mandarle carísimos regalos de belleza para que estuviera resplandeciente en su gran día. Bella pensaba que era como compensación a su ausencia. Eso realmente no le importaba, porque adoraba a la loca de su madre. Echó un rápido vistazo a los número brillantes de su reloj-despertador digital. ¡Era tardísimo! Edward estaría a punto de llegar y podría sorprenderla de aquella guisa. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ponerse un pantalón de deporte y una vieja camiseta raída encima de aquello? No procedía en absoluto. Corrió a su armario buscando algo a la altura. Encontró un pijama de seda de color lavanda que le había regalado Esme por Navidad. Todavía llevaba la etiqueta colgando. Era perfecto.

.oOo.

En medio del bosque, la mansión de los Cullen apenas pasaba desapercibida entre los enormes árboles de hoja perenne. La construcción se integraba a la perfección sin desentonar en el entorno natural. Las luces del interior era cálidas y suaves en contraste con el viento y la lluvia que azotaba el exterior. Aparentemente nada hacía presagiar el tórrido huracán tropical que se iba a desatar dentro.

El doctor Cullen se quitaba la chaqueta con calma y fue a colgarla en su percha en el armario de la entrada. Jasper y Emmett habían tomado el salón para ver los deportes en la televisión. El rubio vampiro se recostaba en el precioso chaise longue de piel color crema mientras que su hermano ocupaba casi la totalidad del enorme sofá principal.

-Hola chicos -Carlisle los saludó con voz tranquila- ¿dónde están las chicas? He visto el coche de Rosalie aparcado en el garaje.

-Están arriba -contestó Emmett sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. El partido de fútbol americano lo tenía absorto- ¡Pásala! ¡Oh, venga tío, eso era un touchdown seguro!

Jasper sonrió al ver a su hermano tan concentrado. Carlisle suspiró y se sentó con ellos. Enseguida los tres estuvieron entretenidos discutiendo las jugadas y escuchando como Emmett les recordaba el futuro que se había perdido como jugador profesional.

-No podrías ser jugador profesional -dijo Jasper- no estás en las mismas condiciones físicas que los demás. Jugarías con ventaja con tu fuerza y velocidad.

-No todo es fuerza y velocidad -dijo Emmett rebatiéndolo- Hay que tener visión de juego. ¿Recuerdas en el Instituto de Vermont? ¡Menuda temporada hicimos! Todo gracias a mi visión de juego.

-Lo recuerdo, gracias -Jasper suspiró.

El rubio vampiro era poco aficionado a los deportes al contrario que su hermano Emmett. El entrenador Montgomery del instituto de Vermont veía en él un fabuloso quarterback al igual que su hermano. Su cuerpo alto y fibroso; delgado pero musculoso hacían de él el perfecto candidato para la linea ofensiva del desastroso equipo. Jasper accedió por presión y para integrarse, pero el olor de los demás compañeros en el campo y sobre todo en el vestuario hacían muy difícil que el guapo inmortal mantuviese su autocontrol a raya.

-Alice tuvo mucho trabajo aquel trimestre -dijo Jasper en un susurro avergonzado.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo, todos pensaban que eras gay por ponerte tan tenso en las duchas -rió Emmett.

Jasper recordó cuando después de los entrenamientos corrían al vestuario a ducharse. Permanecía quieto en un rincón, con su toalla y su gel en la mano, sintiendo como la ponzoña le llenaba la boca cuando ante él desfilaban los cuerpos desnudos de sus compañeros. Su aroma era tan delicioso, podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, sus venas marcadas invitándolo a clavar sus dientes y beber su sangre. ¡Cuánto deseaba tener a Alice en aquellos momentos!. Pensar en ella lo calmaba un poco hasta que tenía la oportunidad de ducharse él solo aparte, sin peligro de atacar a nadie.

-Eso ya lo has superado -dijo Carlisle dándole una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro de su hijo- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Jasper miró agradecido a Carlisle y los tres volvieron a su charla sobre los partidos y las puntuaciones de la liga universitaria. Apenas pudieron escuchar los suaves pasos que sonaban bajando por las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, chicos -una increible Esme bajó contoneando su espléndida figura enfundada en un precioso camisón de seda color grosella con transparencias.

Los tres varones Cullen dejaron de lado la televisión para admirar a la guapa vampira en su nuevo salto de cama.

-¿Qué os parece lo que he comprado? -la voz de Esme sonó sexy y provocativa mientras se paseaba descalza entre ellos que la miraban con ojos hambrientos.

Emmett se acercó a ella primero y pasó su mano por su delicada cintura, rodeándola. Jasper no se resistió y se acercó por detrás acariciando sus caderas, siguiendo luego por sus nalgas.

-Mmm... ¿no llevas nada debajo? -dijo con voz grave susurrando en su oído- ¡qué provocadora, mamá!

Esme rió seductoramente notando el dulce aliento del rubio en su cuello. Los labios de su hijo acariciaron la piel de sus hombros.

-Estás preciosa, mamá -Emmett no pudo resistirse y pellizcó uno de sus pezones que se le marcaban bajo la suave seda. Ella gimió levemente y se dejó "querer" por sus dos hijos varones ante la caliente mirada de su esposo. El moreno la besó dulcemente en los labios mientras el rubio deslizaba la fina tira del camisón por su hombro derecho y aplicaba sus suaves labios en su piel. La prenda se deslizaba con fluidez por su cuerpo a punto de mostrar sus perfectos senos a la luz.

Carlisle disfrutaba del erotismo que destilaba su esposa y sin poder esperar más, se acercó a ellos.

-Venga, fuera, mis monitos -dijo con cariño apartando a sus hijos con suavidad. Su voz estaba cargada de deseo hacia su esposa- Eres preciosa, cariño.

Carlisle besó larga y apasionadamente a su mujer mientras acariciaba su cintura.

Cuando los hermanos apenas habían tenido tiempo de comprender que su padre había reclamado a Esme para sí, apareció como por ensalmo una nueva tentación rubia.

-Hola, ¿qué os parece mi modelito? -una dulce voz sonó inocente.

La escultural Rosalie vestía un corpiño con varillas de gasa color rosa pálido y lacitos blancos a juego con sus braguitas. Por encima llevaba un salto de cama rosa de gasa corto y totalmente transparente. Su largo pelo rubio caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y por su espalda sensualmente.

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante -dijo Emmett mirando de arriba a abajo a su esposa mientras esta y Jasper se besaban succionando suavemente sus labios y acariciando sus lenguas.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando tanto que era como si una tormenta tropical estuviese a punto de desencadenarse en la estancia. La rubia sonrió al ver como Carlisle deslizaba su mano debajo de la ropa de Esme y se acercó para besar en los labios al doctor. Esme sonrió y acarició a su vez la cara de su hija. La lujuria de Emmett estaba a punto de hacerle estallar. Le encantaba ver a su mujer coquetear pero no veía el momento de hacerla suya. Jasper se recostó en el sofá con una evidente erección bajo sus jeans. Rosalie tomó a su marido de la mano y se sentaron junto a él. Emmett se entretenía jugueteando con los lazos del corsé, desabrochándolo y haciendo que sus pechos asomaran turgentes. Ella se dejó hacer mimosa mientras se giró hacia su rubio hermano.

-No sabes lo que te espera... -dijo sensualmente a su oído mientras rozaba deliberadamente su entrepierna. Jasper no pudo apartar los ojos de sus hermosos senos que estaban siendo besados por su moreno hermano. Se recostó disfrutando de la excitante escena.

El sonidos de unos tacones de aguja sonaron en la pulida madera de los peldaños de las escaleras. Jasper giró su cabeza curioso y expectante. Se incorporó al instante en cuanto vio a su preciosa Alice. La morena vampiresa bajaba lentamente las escaleras con un cortísimo vestido negro con un fino ribete de puntilla blanca abotonado por delante. Una pequeña y blanca cofia resaltaba en su corto cabello color azabache, dándole un toque muy chic. Por debajo de su faldita asomaba las sugerentes tiras de un liguero negro que sujetaban unas medias del mismo color con costura por detrás. Para rematar, unos sofisticados Jimmy Choo negros de tacón altísimo hacían que sus esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas parecieran interminables. En sus manos, un pequeño plumero que deslizaba por la barandilla de manera juguetona.

Jasper la miraba boquiabierto y ahogó un hondo gemido de excitación que proyectó al resto de su familia; estos suspiraron sintiendo el intenso deseo como propio. La guapa vampira se acercó con lentitud hacia su esposo y le pasó el suave plumero por su rostro. Sonrió con sus labios color cereza. Jasper ni se movió, clavando sus ojos de depredador en ella. Alice se paseó por el salón haciendo que limpiaba despreocupadamente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y seductores, moviendo las caderas provocativamente. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas parejas, sintiendo las oleadas de lujuria que transmitía Jasper. Emmett se había deshecho del corpiño de su esposa y esta había hecho lo mismo con el jersey y la camiseta de él.

Sin mediar palabra, Alice dió la espalda a su marido y giró su cabeza lanzándole una mirada intensa y turbadora. Jasper la miró como un guepardo agazapado entre la hierba mira a una gacela, fijamente y sin perder detalle; deseándola con cada fibra de su ser. Una ola de tórrido calor inundó la habitación. A su excitación se le sumaba la de los demás miembros de su familia.

Alice solo tuvo que parpadear lentamente y Jasper le siguió el juego. Comenzó la sensual persecución; la morena recorría la estancia fingiendo limpiar distraída mientras él intentaba atraparla. El juego era divertido y excitante. Jasper reía mientras su mujer se escurría una y otra vez de entre sus dedos. A veces sólo podía rozar la tela del lazo que ceñía el delantal a su cintura. La menuda inmortal era tremendamente ligera y ágil, pero estaba deseando sentir la excitación de su esposo entre sus piernas.

Se paró ante el piano de Edward y Jasper hizo lo mismo a cierta distancia. Ella se agachó y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo; se inclinó hacia delante, a cuatro patas como si limpiara una mancha en una de las patas. Un gruñido salió de lo más hondo del pecho de Jasper al ver a su mujer ofrecerse tan expuesta. Sus pequeñas braguitas negras de encaje apenas dejaban lugar para la imaginación y la perspectiva era maravillosa. Sin poder resistirse se adelantó hacia ella. Pero Alice era rápida y quería jugar un poco más. Gateó bajo el piano riéndose mientras Jasper tuvo que agacharse a por ella.

Finalmente la agarró por un tobillo y tiró de ella, deslizándola de debajo del piano de cola por el impoluto suelo de madera. Apenas pudo esperar y la sujetó por las caderas arrimándola a su cuerpo. Apretando su duro miembro contra sus nalgas. La desesperación de él hizo que el deseo se precipitase. Carlisle cargó a Esme en brazos y la llevó arriba al dormitorio. Rosalie y Emmett hacían el amor encima del sofá sin pudor alguno. La rubia saltaba sobre el grandullón vampiro haciendo que las láminas del mueble crujieran quejándose.

-Haces que mi corazón vuelva a latir desbocado -susurró él en su oído, jadeante e impaciente- Está preciosa, Señora Whitlock. Alice estaba apoyada sobre el piano, dándole la espalda al rubio que recorría sus piernas con sus manos, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos hasta notar la humedad que se concentraba en su centro. Con manos temblorosas desabotonó sus jeans liberando su prominente erección. Su chica estaba lista para él y estaba decidido a llevarla hasta el cielo. Con un movimiento rápido hizo añicos el mínimo vestido de doncella. Acarició sus pequeños pechos de pezones duros por encima del delicado encaje antes de que el sujetador y la braguita corrieran la misma suerte. Alice se sacudió con un respingo y soltó un gritito. Por una vez no le importó que su carísima lencería fuera destrozada; el deseo y la lujuria inundaban sus sentidos ¡y de qué manera! Él acarició su clítoris con la punta de su miembro haciendo que se deslizase por su humedad.

-Oh Jazz... Jazz... -suplicó ella entre agitados susurros- Tómame... AHORA.

Como buen soldado que acata una orden de su superior, el Mayor Whitlock penetró hasta lo profundo a su amada con un fuerte movimiento de caderas haciendo que el piano que los soportaba se desplazara torturando el parqué. Alice gritó de placer pidiendo más. Jasper se volvía loco sintiendo la estrechez de su compañera, pensando que cada vez que lo hacían era como la primera vez. Su hermosa esposa era todavía virgen cuando se convirtió en vampira y su cuerpo permanecía como tal, solo que sin los inconvenientes de ser humano. Era tremendamente placentero para ambos. Continuó moviéndose dentro de su mujer de forma tan intensa que podría estar dándole placer durante horas, días, semanas...

.oOo.

Edward corrió entre las sombras de la noche hasta casa de Bella. El frío y la lluvia no eran problema para él, al contrario, le encantaba correr tan rápido que las gotas de agua apenas podían llegar a tocarle. Deseaba estar con Bella, sentir su calor y su aroma embriagador. Con ella sentiría el sosiego que necesitaba aquella noche. La discusión con su hermano Jasper lo había disgustado, y estaba seguro de que su rubio hermano había sufrido también. En un último impulso, el vampiro subió sin problemas hasta la ventana de su prometida. Se sintió como un moderno Romeo.

Bella estaba sentada delante de su tocador. Se cepillaba su lustrosa melena, estirando sus ondulaciones y volviendo estas a su posición como resortes. La joven vio el reflejo de sus ambarinos ojos en el espejo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si aún fuera una sorpresa la presencia del inmortal en su dormitorio. Como la primera vez.

-¡Edward! -saltó a sus brazos visiblemente agitada- qué pronto has venido hoy.

-Me apetecía pasar más tiempo contigo -dijo él con su melodiosa voz- ¿interrumpo algo?- el cobrizo señaló el cepillo sobre la mesa- Estás muy guapa.

Bella sonrió tímidamente. Eso era precisamente lo que esperaba oír.

-¿A sí? -dijo fingiendo sorpresa- No pensé que te fijarías.

¿No pensé que te fijarías? ¡Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Menudas tonterías se le ocurrían. Edward rió entre dientes levantando sus cejas.

-¿Qué no me fijo? -dijo divertido- Ese es el pijama que te ha regalado Esme por Navidad. Es la primera vez que te lo pones. Anda, déjame que te arranque la etiqueta que la llevas colgando por la parte de atrás.

Bella enrojeció sintiéndose una idiota. Creyó derretirse cuando Edward la agarró de una mano y la volteó, sintió su aliento en la nuca. Sus manos hábiles rozaron levemente la piel cálida de ella que se estremeció.

-Lo siento -dijo él susurrando- Están muy frías.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y notó la excitación en sus pezones. Tragó saliva y se desabotonó un poquito más la parte de arriba del pijama. Se preguntaba cómo iba a dar el paso. Quizás debería darle a él el empujoncito para que lo diese el primero.

-Me encantan tus manos frías -dijo ella intentando sonar seductora. Edward la besó dulcemente en sus párpados y luego le dió pequeños piquitos hasta llegar a sus labios- Vamos a tumbarnos. Estoy cansada.

Edward la acompañó hasta la cama y ambos se recostaron contra los almohadones como siempre. Sólo que esta vez Bella estaba pasando el frío de su vida porque la fina tela no abrigaba nada y aunque era primavera las temperaturas todavía eran muy bajas de noche.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué tal tu día con mis temibles hermanitas? -dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos- Menos mal que fue Esme, sino Alice te hubiera hecho el maratón de tiendas como hace con Jasper.

-¡Dios mío! ¿y cómo lo soporta? -dijo Bella.

-Porque la ama -dijo Edward resueltamente- Y a él le gusta más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

Bella rió. Cuanto más sabía de su futuro cuñado más lo adoraba.

-¿No tienes frío? -preguntó Edward al notar como la chica temblaba ligeramente- Creo que todavía es pronto para un pijama tan fresco.

Bella negó rápidamente. Estaba helada y le apetecía muchísimo meterse entre las cálidas mantas pero con Edward a su lado. Con sus cuerpos desnudos gozando uno del otro. El vampiro echó una manta por encima de su cuerpo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche -dijo ella con un hilo de voz- Por favor...

Edward la abrazó. Bella notó como le invadía el deseo. Estaba a punto de dar un tirón a su pijama haciendo saltar los botones y mostrarle lo sexy y femenina que podía llegar a ser. Deseaba tocar su sexo y notar que estaba duro y preparado para ella.

-Eres tan bonita e inocente -dijo él acariciando su pelo- No me gusta romper las normas de Charlie... -Bella lo miró enarcando una ceja-... más de lo que lo hago ya.

Bella y él se rieron de la broma. Charlie jamás hubiera consentido que su hijita estuviese a solas con su novio en su dormitorio, ni siquiera aunque se convirtiera en prometido.

-De todas maneras, no me queda otro remedio -dijo suspirando. Bella lo miró interrogante.

-¿De qué hablas? -la chica preguntó curiosa.

-Sé que mis hermanos querían un poco de intimidad esta noche -dijo él con una risita. Bella permaneció callada pero él continuó- Ya sabes, ellos están casados y les apetecía... bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Alice y Jasper tengan sexo en su casa? -preguntó Bella seria.

Edward la miró avergonzado.

-Porque yo no tengo lo que tienen ellos -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Me tienes a mi -dijo Bella quedamente- Yo soy tuya...

-Y agradezco estar a tu lado -dijo él acariciando su cara- Pronto nosotros dos seremos como ellos. Pronto, mi amor.

Bella sonrió amargamente mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro. Hubiera deseado otro resultado de aquella conversación en la cama. Se metió entre las sábanas y se tapó bien. Edward la acompañó por encima de la colcha.

Enseguida el cansancio hizo mella en ella. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y cerró los ojos. Notaba la fría mano de él acariciando su pelo. El día había sido intenso y un montón de pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza. Entendía a Alice y a Jasper. Pensaba en lo duro que era tener a la persona que amabas a tu lado y no poder hacerle el amor. Ahora mismo envidiaba a Alice. Se sumergió en un profundo y dulce sueño. En él Edward entraba por la ventana y sin mediar palabra se acercaba a ella que solamente llevaba una bata de seda. Se daba cuenta de que él no venía solo; Jasper le acompañaba y se situaba también a su lado, justo detrás suya. Entre los dos la desnudaban para luego acariciar y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía los dedos de Jasper explorando su placer de nuevo. Edward observaba excitado y le sonreía. Sintió la rudeza del rubio al posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Bella comenzó a gemir levemente. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más cortas y seguidas, agitadas por momentos. Sus labios susurraban casi de forma ininteligible.

-Oh... oh... Jas... Jasss...per -susurró en sueños.

Edward se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos y su cuerpo inmóvil. Bella soñaba con Jasper, su hermano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo soy la que imaginó toda esta historia. **

**Capítulo 9**

La respiración agitada de la joven se convirtió en profundos gemidos que rompieron el silencio del dormitorio en plena noche. El corazón de Bella latía de manera intensa mientras en sus sueños volvía a disfrutar de las caricias y besos de su cuñado; Jasper era su oscuro e inconfesable objeto de deseo. Amaba a Edward, pero en su sueño era Jasper el que tomaba el control de su placer y ella estaba dispuesta a entregárselo todo. Jadeaba inquieta mientras sus manos se movían de forma espasmódica, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su prometido se inclinó sobre ella en la oscuridad, su mano iba a posarse en su hombro cariñosamente pero algo hizo que se detuviese.

-Jass... Jas...per -gimió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bella no dejó de sollozar mientras repetía su nombre entre susurros.

Edward se quedó muy quieto. Su novia había pronunciado entre suspiros el nombre de su hermano. Intentó digerir lo que había oído y deseó más que nunca poder leer su mente buscando el origen de toda aquella agitada actividad nocturna.

-¡Oh, Jasper! -la chica pronunció alta y claramente las palabras mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de excitación. Una mano fría agarró su muñeca que descansaba sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza.

El tacto frío de la piel del vampiro la hizo despertarse inmediatamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento a grandes bocanadas. Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de dónde estaba y sobre todo, y más importante, con quién estaba.

-¡Edward! -Bella tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca para evitar dar un grito. El cobrizo vampiro permanecía todavía inmóvil, sentado al lado de su cama mirándola con sus increíbles ojos dorados. Estos estaban muy abiertos y brillaban con la suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana- Oh, Edward, deja que te lo explique... por favor. ¡Perdóname!

El vampiro tomó la mano temblorosa de la chica. Bella acababa de despertar y su mente todavía estaba confusa. Quería abrazar a Edward y que él la estrechara entre sus brazos también. Necesitaba explicar a Edward que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que sólo quería experimentar el placer del sexo y que Jasper... bueno... no sabía cómo iba a explicar por qué Jasper producía en ella aquellos ardores.

-Bella, tranquila... shhhh -el vampiro puso su dedo índice sobre los mullidos labios de la chica- Calmate. Ha sido un sueño. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Bella suspiró nerviosa. Se sentó y abrazó su almohada en un claro gesto defensivo. Agachó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Edward- No sé si ahora mismo estoy preparada para ello- Sus palabras sonaron cargadas de vergüenza.

No estaba segura de qué es lo que había oído exactamente Edward, pero hasta ella había oído su propia voz despertándola, pronunciando el nombre del rubio vampiro. ¡Maldito Jasper! ¿por qué un ser tan frío puede ser tan caliente?¿por qué un corazón inerte puede hacer que el de una chica se desboque?.

Edward paseó por la habitación, poniendo especial atención en si Charlie se había despertado. El padre de Bella había regresado tarde de la Reserva con unas cuantas cervezas de más. Había oído llegar el coche de Black trayéndole a casa bien entrada la noche y había dudado en si debería quedarse velando el sueño de su chica o bien irse. Ahora estaba intentando tranquilizar a la pobre Bella; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tendría que haberlo comprendido antes y no de aquella manera. Se sintió tan mal que sólo pudo despedirse de Bella para dejar que siguiera durmiendo y pensar en qué iba a hacer al respecto.

La joven observó como el vampiro saltaba agilmente del alfeizar de la ventana al duro suelo del jardín. Estaba nerviosa y no podría pegar ojo el resto de la noche. Miró el reloj y resopló angustiada pensando en qué era lo que le iba a decir a Edward. Sabía que su prometido era bastante sobreprotector y los problemas con el joven Jacob Black eran continuos cuando Bella solía frecuentar su compañía anteriormente. ¿Qué pasaría con Jasper? ¿Acaso pensaría que el rubio la había seducido? Se sintió fatal, temía que Edward formara un escándalo en su familia todo por culpa de ella. Ella era la que había perseguido a Jasper, la que le había ofrecido su cálido cuerpo desnudo en su propio dormitorio, en su propia cama que compartía con su mujer. Ella le había despojado de su jersey y su camisa deleitándose al contemplar su perfecto cuerpo, firme y frío como el mármol. Ella era la que le había provocado una gloriosa erección. Nunca había visto nada como aquello; de hecho nunca antes había visto una. Había tenido algún que otro rollo con un par de tíos en Arizona y una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo con uno pero se había echado atrás atemorizada. Con Jasper se sentía completamente una mujer, ver cómo el rubio vampiro se excitaba la hacía sentir poderosa y con ganas de entregarse toda.

Se recostó en la cama, acomodada entre sus almohadas. Se sentía como una auténtica zorra, y lo peor es que aquello le excitaba. Fantaseó con la idea de que Jasper y ella se fugaran juntos. Él la transformaría sin dudar, sin condiciones. Lo temía y anhelaba. Tanto como temía y anhelaba que la hiciese suya. Jasper tenía ese punto peligroso que la volvía loca. Estaba tan caliente que se masturbó. Se olvidó de Edward, se olvidó de Alice. Aquel momento en sus pensamientos pertenecía a Jasper.

Bella terminó silenciosamente y se quedó profundamente dormida. Por la mañana pensaría más claramente.

El amanecer sorprendió a Edward en la playa. El vampiro había recorrido una larga distancia para evitar los territorios controlados por los licántropos y acercarse a contemplar el mar. El cielo estaba encapotado y los rayos de sol apenas podían penetrar entre las nubes. La claridad hacía que el agua que antes se veía de un azul oscuro casi negro ahora pareciera del color del acero.

El guapo vampiro estaba sentado encima de una roca. Sabía que sus hermanos y hermanas querían intimidad esa noche, pero él sentía el imperioso deseo de tocar el piano. Tocar le ayudaba a pensar; y necesitaba solucionar aquel problema porque sino Bella no podría entrar a formar parte de su familia.

Suspiró cuando un rayo de sol incidió en su mano haciendo que esta resplandeciese. Se levantó y corrió de vuelta a su casa, confiaba en que su familia lo ayudase.

En casa de los Cullen Alice recogía del suelo los restos de su fantasía fetichista. Sus hermanos hacían lo propio con todo lo que habían dejado tirado por ahí tras el huracán de sexo que había pasado por su casa. Carlisle y Esme todavía permanecían encerrados en su habitación y el resto de los chicos discutían sobre cómo arreglar los destrozos causados.

-O-oh, tenemos un problema -dijo Rosalie señalando las feas ralladuras en el suelo de madera- Mamá nos mata.

-Cariño, tendrías que cortarte esas uñas -dijo Emmett a su mujer bromeando- Eres una fiera cuando te corres.

-Nosotros sí que tenemos un grave problema -dijo Jasper señalando el piano destrozado de Edward.

-Tranquilos chicos -la voz de Alice sonaba relajada mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su IPhone para encargar otro piano- Edward lo comprenderá...

-Sí, Jasper. Edward ya estará acostumbrado a que te empotres contra su piano. O que empotres a Alice mientras te la tiras salvajemente -bromeó Emmett- En serio chicos, cómo abusáis de la confianza de Eddie, ¡sois unos provocadores!

-Oh, vamos -dijo Alice conciliadora mientras Jasper fulminaba con la mirada a su moreno hermano- uno nuevo está en camino. A Edward no le importará, lo he visto...

Jasper carraspeó mientras se quedó parado cargando en sus brazos con los pedazos de madera del piano. Los demás se giraron para mirar al recién llegado. Edward subía lentamente por la escalera abriendo mucho los ojos a medida que veía el estropicio que habían formado.

Buenos días -dijo saludando a sus hermanos. Se cruzó con Jasper que iba a sacar la basura- Jasper, tenemos que hablar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, llegado a estas alturas ya va siendo hora de que Edward tome cartas en el asunto. Ya falta poco para su boda ¡y Bella soñando con su hermano! Pero, ¿qué piensa el vampiro que pasa por la cabecita de su joven prometida? Acostumbrado a leer las mentes de todos, se le escapa la más importante...**

**Eso sí, los personajes no me pertenecen (por si acaso), pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 10**

En la cabeza de Edward sonaban los pensamientos de sus hermanos mientras cruzaba el camino del bosque para acceder a la entrada principal de la casa. Rodó sus ojos al escuchar bromear a su hermano Emmett sobre los grititos de soprano que había dado Alice en pleno acto sexual. Frenó en seco cuando de la mente de Jasper le llegó la imagen de su piano destrozado. ¡Mierda! Su humor empeoró cuando supo cómo se había producido el "accidente". La pequeña monstruito era una auténtica pervertida y su callado marido no le iba a la zaga. Por eso creyó que estaría preparado para lo que le esperaba en el salón, pero no fue así. Entró en casa y subió las escaleras con pasos lentos, como si los pies le pesaran. Abrió sus dorados ojos como platos al ver la habitación en aquel estado. Había ropa esparcida por todos lados, más bien trozos de prendas. El piano estaba totalmente hundido y unas marcas en el suelo de madera señalaban que había sido desplazado pesadamente. Jasper se encargaba de recoger las maderas quebradas. Algunas teclas de marfil estaban todavía en el suelo y las cuerdas se retorcían entre las astillas. ¡Su piano! Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Alice había pretendido suavizar el golpe antes de su llegada pero se sentía furioso. No es que tuviese mucho apego por los objetos; al fin y al cabo eran sólo cosas, y él había tenido un montón de pianos antes que aquel, pero se sentía frustrado y necesitaba descargar su tensión. ¡Tocar le habría sentado tan bien! Clavó sus ojos en los de Jasper. Desde que él y su esposa habían entrado a formar parte de la familia las cosas eran más intensas para el clan Cullen. Esme solía decir que ellos dos habían sido la sal y la pimienta que habían hecho más sabrosas sus vidas. Edward suspiró y echó de menos una existencia más sosa. Al menos esta vez estaban vestidos.

El rubio vampiro cargaba en brazos las pesadas partes de lo que anteriormente era un instrumento musical. Se sentía terriblemente arrepentido. Le encantaba pasar veladas tan intensas y excitantes como la de la noche anterior, pero esta vez se le había ido de las manos. Trasmitió su arrepentimiento a su hermano y notó la frustración del cobrizo. Mal asunto. Alice había sido demasiado optimista.

-Jasper, tenemos que hablar -la voz de Edward sonó cansada cuando pasó a su lado. Jasper se paró y buscó a su esposa con la mirada, luego volvió sus ojos hacia su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

-No he sido yo, tío -dijo Emmett detrás de Alice señalando a esta y a Jasper con ambas manos- Tu piano les debe parecer muy cómodo...

-¡Emmett! -Rosalie sacudió un codazo al bocazas de su marido.

Alice que todavía tenía en el pelo algunas plumitas se dirigió hacia su hermano favorito haciendo pucheros. Sabía que con él eso no fallaba, pero aquella vez Edward pasó de largo hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué tal con Bella? -le preguntó Alice desde el pasillo.

Edward suspiró y se giró para mirarla antes de cerrar su puerta.

-¡¿Eso es que fue bien? -continuó Alice.

Al momento sonó una pieza de música clásica de dentro de la habitación de Edward.

La puerta de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme se abrió saliendo ambos de dentro. Los dos llevaban puesto unos batines de damasco color escarlata y con sus brazos entrelazaban sus cinturas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Ed ha vuelto -dijo Emmett- Algo le ocurre...

-Bueno, dejadlo tranquilo -aconsejó Carlisle mientras volvía con su esposa a la habitación- Y quiero verlo todo limpio y recogido antes de que tengáis que ir a clase.

Los chicos utilizaron su velocidad vampírica para tenerlo todo en condiciones. En poco tiempo estuvieron listos para prepararse para salir a sus respectivos lugares de estudio.

Alice paseaba en ropa interior de un lado a otro de su habitación poniendo sobre la cama la ropa que llevaría al instituto. Jasper mientras sacaba sus libros del armario y los metía en su cartera. Se había puesto los pantalones nuevos que le había comprado su esposa y le sentaban fabulosos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos fijaron sus ojos dorados el uno en el otro. Alice comprendió al momento y fue al armario. Sacó una camiseta negra con un diseño muy rockero y una cazadora de cuero.

-Gracias -susurró el rubio alcanzando las prendas que le lanzaba Alice. Él volvió a mirarla con intensidad.

-No tenemos tiempo -dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios- no, ni para uno rapidito. Tienes que conducir hasta Olympia.

El rubio vampiro se había matriculado en la Evergreen State College aquel año para estudiar Historia del Arte. Alice seguía en el instituto pero el año siguiente se uniría a su marido, pues las Artes Liberales que ofrecía la universidad de Olympia le atraían; quizás se decidiera por estudiar Danza.

Tengo que darme prisa o Edward se irá sin mi -dijo ella con dulzura mientras su esposo la retenía entre sus fuertes brazos. Él la miró fijamente. Alice sabía que él estaba preocupado por Edward. Jasper percibía los sentimientos de angustia de su hermano y eso le entristecía. La morena abrazó fuerte a su marido y lo miró transmitiendo todo su amor y apoyo. Jasper se sintió mejor y la dejó que siguiera preparándose para el instituto. Se dió un poco de rimmel en su largas pestañas y un poquito de gloss color cereza en sus labios. Miró a su esposo a través del espejo.

-No es culpa tuya -le dijo ella con voz suave.

-¿Tú crees, cariño? -contestó Jasper colgando su cartera de bandolera- ¿y por qué yo no lo siento así?

Alice suspiró y oyó como Edward la llamaba para irse.

Bella había llegado antes al instituto en el coche de patrulla de Charlie. Había prometido a su padre que pasarían más tiempo juntos antes de que ella se casara y formara su propia familia. ¡Si Charlie supiera! Esa mañana tenían un exámen a primera hora y estaba nerviosa. Lo ocurrido aquella noche tampoco ayudaba nada a que se relajara.

El aula estaba en completo silencio. Sólo se oía el ruido de los lápices sobre el papel, los dedos de algún que otro indeciso tamborileando en la mesa y una tosecilla seca al fondo de la clase que o bien era de alguien acatarrado o que intentaba preguntar disimuladamente algo a algún compañero.

Edward ya había terminado, por supuesto. Se sabía las respuestas del exámen a la perfección. No tenía ni que leer las opciones de respuesta. Miró a Bella. Se la veía nerviosa y poco concentrada. Todavía le quedaban un montón de preguntas por contestar. En un rápido movimiento el vampiro agarró la hoja de exámen de Bella y en unas décimas de segundo se lo devolvió cumplimentado. Bella se sorprendió al ver su exámen finalizado.

-Edward... -dijo ella en voz baja- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿El qué? -contestó él- Ya terminamos, ¿entregamos?

Bella siguió a su novio fuera. Estaba enfadada con lo que había hecho con su exámen.

-¡Podrían expulsarnos!¡A los dos! -dijo ella.

-¿Qué más da? -dijo él- No lo vas a necesitar... Serás una vampira, ¿recuerdas?

Bella se quedó callada. Suspiró pero no estaba segura de que hacer trampas en los exámenes estuviera bien, aunque lo cierto es aquel le estaba saliendo de pena.

-Porque todavía quieres ser una vampira, ¿verdad? -dijo Edward quedamente- ¿Sigues queriendo ser mi esposa?

-¿Qué?... ¡oh, Dios mío! -Bella comenzó a entender- Edward... ¡claro que quiero ser tu esposa! Te quiero y quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo. ¡Oh, Edward! Lo siento, siento que hubieses escuchado mis sueños... lo siento tanto, perdóname. No significa nada...

-Bella, Bella no tienes que pedirme perdón -dijo él acariciando su cara- Sé lo que te ocurre. Es Jasper. Estás así por él.

Bella cerró sus preciosos ojos castaños y no supo qué decir.

-Bella, tenías una pesadilla con Jasper -dijo Edward rodeando los hombros de su chica- Gemías y sollozabas mientras pronunciabas su nombre. Te oí en sueños. Estabas muy agitada. Es normal, él ya intentó atacarte una vez y eso llevó a que yo me asustara y... y te dejara. Temía por ti y quería protegerte. Oh, cariño, estás traumatizada y quiero arreglarlo.

Bella estaba boquiabierta. No había sido capaz de reaccionar desde que su prometido pronunció el nombre del rubio vampiro. Sólo se preguntaba cómo Edward había llegado a aquella conclusión. ¡Era de locos! Había tenido un orgasmo en sueños y él lo había interpretado como angustia. Lo cierto es que Edward estaba acostumbrado a leer en la mente de todos, pero debía de usar más su intuición.

-Me gustaría que confiaras en Jasper -dijo él- Es un buen tío. Bueno... ayer noche me destrozó el piano, pero aún así es genial. Es mi hermano, Bella. Y será tu hermano también cuando formes parte de la familia...

-¡¿Qué Jasper te destrozó el piano? -Bella no salía de su asombro- Os... os...¿os habéis peleado?

-¡No! Jajajaja -Edward rió divertido- No, fue teniendo sexo... Bueno, ya te lo contaré. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de comer? Todos te echan mucho de menos. Esme estará encantada de cocinar para ti otra vez. La harías muy feliz si te quedaras a cenar, luego no va a tener oportunidad.

Bella no daba crédito. ¿Jasper la echaba de menos? ¡No!¡No, no, no, no... NO! Espera, no era eso. Edward sólo quiere que Jasper y ella se lleven bien. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cómo decirle que ellos dos ya se llevaban MÁS que bien? La joven humana aceptó la invitación de su novio y él sonrió con su perfectos y afilados dientes blancos.

Aquella tarde Bella volvió a la mansión de los Cullen. No había estado allí desde hacía semanas, demasiado tiempo. La última vez había probado el sabor del pecado de los labios de su rubio cuñado.

Edward estaba en lo cierto, todos los Cullen la recibieron calurosamente en cuanto entró por la puerta. Se sintió como si estuviera en su propia casa y se emocionó cuando hasta Rosalie la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenida, hermanita -dijo Emmett dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- ¡Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de que aquí tienes una familia!¡Es broma, Rose! Jajajaja, ¡qué cara se le ha puesto!

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Bella ansiosa por volver a ver a Jasper.

-Carlisle está trabajando -informó Esme sin dejar de abrazarla- Alice se ha ido de compras y Jasper volverá de la Universidad de un momento a otro. ¡Oh! Oigo el Porsche de Alice entrando en camino del bosque... ¡Qué contenta se va a poner!

Poco a poco el resto de los Cullen fueron llegando a casa. Por último el rubio vampiro llegó montado en su moto Ducatti plateada regalo de su hermano. Subió las escaleras mientras se quitaba el casco y agitaba sus despeinados mechones color miel. Le encantaba el viento agitando su cabello, aquella moto era un gran descubrimiento. Saludó con timidez mientras dejaba el casco sobre la mesita al lado de las escaleras. Estaba todo el aquelarre reunido, ¿qué ocurriría? Estaba Bella. Miró a todos los demás y luego miró a la joven humana. Se había puesto colorada y estaba encantadora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí**

**Capítulo 11**

Bella entró en el impresionante salón de los Cullen y se sintió como en casa. Hacía semanas que no visitaba a su "otra familia" y lo cierto es que se dio cuenta de cuánto los había echado de menos. Se sentó en el lujoso sofá de cuero color crema y se dejó mimar por Esme. Se rió de las bromas hechas por el simpático Emmett y hasta disfrutó mientras Alice le enseñaba nuevas cosas que había comprado para la ceremonia. Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y desear una boda sencilla e íntima. Hasta Rosalie departía animada con ellas haciendo que la joven humana se sintiera totalmente cómoda y a gusto allí.

Pero algo bullía dentro de ella; la castaña estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?¿y él? Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Esme dijo que Jasper no tardaría en llegar. Se había matriculado en la Universidad. No lo sabía. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de las ocupaciones de los vampiros. Por lo que Bella sabía, ellos se limitaban a estar allí... siempre. Se repitió mentalmente que siempre estarían allí. El recuerdo era demasiado doloroso todavía. La idea de la ausencia de Edward le resultaba insoportable, y el pensar en perder al resto de los Cullen también la angustiaba. Apartó esos desagradables recuerdos de su mente y se centró en disfrutar del momento tan agradable en familia.

-¿Jasper va a la Universidad? -preguntó a Esme como si tal cosa- No lo sabía...

-Sí, este año se ha matriculado en Historia del Arte -informó la vampira- Es en Olympia. Va y viene todos los días.

Bella se quedó pensativa, ahora comprendía que Jasper se pasara aquel fin de semana leyendo "La pintura en la España del siglo XVII"

¿A Olympia? Eso está bastante lejos, ¿no? -pregunto ella pensando que el interés de Jasper por los estudios era en verdad apasionado.

-Lo cierto es que desde que le regalé la moto está encantado de conducirla -dijo Edward sonriente. La Ducatti plateada había sorprendido e ilusionado al vampiro.

-Sí, por fin nuestro Jazz se ha animado a tener vehículo propio -dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila.

-El último medio de transporte que tuvo fue su "Dragón" -rió Emmett.

-¿Dragón? -Bella miró extrañada a Edward.

-Su caballo cuando todavía era humano -me informó Alice mientras sostenía en las manos unos preciosos ramilletes de lirios de agua que iba dejando por la habitación- Según él no hay nada que lo pueda sustituir.

-Pues parece ser que sí -dijo Edward.

-Más le vale, porque Dragón ya es historia -dijo Rosalie con sorna- Además, se lo comería...

-¡Jasper no haría eso! -todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Bella la que salía en defensa del rubio. Incluso la castaña se quedó abrumada por las palabras que había escuchado salir de su boca de forma tan vehemente- Quiero decir, Jasper es un vampiro civilizado...

Edward alzó sus cejas y sonrió.

-Era un broma, Bella -dijo él divertido pensando que su novia se esforzaba por disimular su miedo hacia su hermano más voraz- Por cierto, está a punto de llegar, puedo sintonizar sus pensamientos desde aquí. Llegará en... cinco minutos.

-Pues más le vale que esta vez lleve puesto el casco -dijo Esme poniéndose en plan mamá protectora- Las multas llegan casi cada semana.

Al rubio inmortal le encantaba sentir la velocidad, y la potencia de aquella moto era alucinante. No había visto máquina igual. Disfrutaba poniéndola al límite por las solitarias carreteras de montaña del estado de Washington. El control sobre la moto era impecable; sus reflejos eran rápidos y sus movimientos sobrehumanos. El problema era que a la Policía no se lo parecía y consideraba que el hijo adoptivo del bueno del Doctor Cullen estaba pasando por una etapa de rebeldía un tanto peligrosa.

En el tiempo que Edward había previsto Jasper llegó a casa. Llevaba el casco. Al menos lo portaba en sus manos mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el salón. Pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos desordenados mientras observaba a toda la familia reunida allí.

-Vaya, estamos todos. Hasta Bella -dijo acercándose a su esposa, besándola suavemente en sus labios- Hola cariño.

Edward se fue a sentar al lado de Bella mientras Jasper se situaba al lado de Alice entrelazando sus manos.

-Veo que vuelves a honrarnos con tu presencia -dijo el vampiro a la joven que se puso roja como ya era habitual en esos casos- Es estupendo volverte a ver, Bella.

La joven castaña sonrió nerviosa haciendo que su novio volviese a malinterpretar sus reacciones. La rodeó por los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero lo único que consiguió es que se sintiera más incómoda aún. Miró a Jasper mientras este se quitaba la cazadora de cuero. Su estilo rockero le sentaba de maravilla. La chica se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras evitaba clavar su mirada fijamente en él.

-La verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo -dijo Edward al rubio- Sobre Bella.

-Creo que es hora de que empiece a hacer la cena para Bella -dijo Esme levantándose del sofá y saliendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Qué divertido!¡Te ayudo! -Alice se soltó delicadamente de la mano de su marido. Este buscó sus ojos con ansiedad y ella le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora en plan "todo va a ir bien"

Bella observó como su cuñada se marchaba detrás de Esme dando ligeros y gráciles pasos de baile, como si flotara. Ella también quería ir con las vampiresas pero Edward la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura. Jasper se quedó de pié ante ellos y la joven humana pudo apreciar que seguía pareciéndole imponente. El rubio enganchó sus pulgares a su cinturón de piel y separó sus piernas. Un gesto muy masculino. Bella no pudo evitar mirar justo por debajo de la hebilla de su cinturón. ¡Maldición, era como un imán!. Apartó rápido la mirada y la fijó al suelo.

-Jasper, tú eres el único con el que Bella no mantiene una relación tan estrecha como los demás miembros de la familia -dijo Edward resueltamente. Los demás Cullen, aparentemente viendo las noticias en la televisión, no perdían detalle de lo que se comentaba. Jasper escuchaba con interés- Y es porque Bella se sigue sintiendo intimidada por ti.

El rubio vampiro alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Bella. La chica resopló incómoda mientras miraba a Edward. ¡En menudo lío se estaba metiendo!

-¿Es cierto, Bella? -le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿Me temes?

-Bueno... -la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió como si una descarga le atravesara el cuerpo. Estaba claro que a Jasper todo aquello parecía divertirle. Permanecía calmado, con una mirada serena en sus ojos dorados. Bella se cruzó de brazos, claramente a la defensiva- Quizás un poquito... sí.

Jasper suspiró. Lo cierto es que estaba ya cansado de aquella situación. En el fondo la culpa era de Edward.

-Sí, la culpa es en parte mía -dijo Edward excusándose- Debería mostrarme menos sobreprotector con ella y mostrar más confianza en ti. Eres mi hermano y confío en ti.

-Bueno, después de lo ocurrido -Jasper recordó el ataque a la joven castaña- ¿no crees que es normal que se sienta así? Una forma prudente de reaccionar, diría yo...

Edward se giró hacia su prometida.

-Bella, te quiero y también quiero a Jasper -dijo el vampiro cobrizo- Le confiaría incluso tu vida. Jasper puede parecer muy intimidante, incluso para los propios vampiros -se dirigió al rubio- No te ofendas, pero resultas atemorizante. Pero es un Cullen, y nadie de esta familia te hará nunca ningún daño.

Jasper se encogió de hombros indicando que no le importaba el comentario.

-Sí, por eso lo mandamos atender a todos los vendedores que tocan a nuestra puerta -dijo Emmett bromeando- Ya no nos molesta ni uno. Jejeje.

Jasper miró a Bella, ella también parecía divertida con la situación. Los ojos achocolatados de la humana brillaban con un toque de lujuria cuando se clavaban en los suyos. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward no lo viera?

-Jasper será tu mayor ayuda cuando te conviertas en neófita -dijo Rosalie apoyando a su hermano- Tiene mucha experiencia con los vampiros recién creados.

-No voy a hacerte ningún daño -Jasper se dirigió de aquel modo hacia Bella que sonreía disimuladamente- Yo ya te considero de la familia, desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy deseando que seas una de los nuestros. Me encantaría verte cazar con nosotros. Será todo un acontecimiento...

-Gracias Jasper, significa mucho para mi -la castaña le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Ella sabía que el rubio era del todo sincero. Edward la besó de manera tierna en la frente y la rodeó con sus brazos por su cintura.

-Sería buena idea que acompañaras a Jasper en una de sus salidas al bosque -dijo Edward de repente.

La idea que había surgido del guapo vampiro tomó por sorpresa a todos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Carlisle, que frunció el ceño de manera preocupada.

-No sé si será buena idea -dijo con voz calmada pero firme. Luego se dirigió a Jasper- No te ofendas, hijo, pero creo que será peligroso que te lleves a Bella en tu cacería.

Ya iban dos veces que le decían lo mismo, Jasper se preguntó si no debería empezar a sentirse ofendido de que le insinuaran sus problemas para controlarse.

-No le va a pasar nada malo -dijo Edward convencido- Jasper sabrá cuidarla, y será una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan.

Emmett carraspeó y Rosalie enseguida le mandó una advertencia en su mirada.

-No es sólo eso -dijo ella- Jasper estará cazando, no podrá ocuparse de Bella todo el tiempo. ¿Y si se mete en líos? No es por nada, pero es algo muy habitual en ella.

-Pues yo confío en Jasper -Emmett metió baza poniéndose de parte de su hermano favorito- Si alguien sabrá proteger a Bella será él.

-¿Y si la ataca un animal salvaje? -Rosalie intervino de nuevo- Tendrá que estar alejada y en un sitio seguro todo el tiempo.

-No habrá ningún problema -dijo Edward sonriendo a Jasper que se mostraba dudoso al respecto- Será solo un día y una noche. ¿Qué me dices, Jazz?

Jasper suspiró y adoptó una pose pensativa. Dudaba hacer de canguro de la joven Swan otra vez. La chica siempre conseguía volverlo loco, pero si con aquella pequeña excursión al bosque daba por zanjado el tema, lo haría.

-¡Eh eh eh! -Bella interrumpió la conversación a la que era ajena hasta el momento- ¡¿Es que nadie va a preguntarme si yo voy a aceptar?

Jasper la miró esbozando una malévola sonrisa. No hacía falta preguntarle, percibía su entusiasmo a raudales, estaba encantada con la idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es de mi invención.**

**Capítulo 12**

Bella no había hablado casi en todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Edward conducía sin prisas por la carretera que atravesaba el bosque. La luna estaba llena aquella noche y su luz bañaba el rostro del vampiro haciendo que este resplandeciera con una extraña belleza. De vez en cuando él la miraba en silencio, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Si no estás segura de salir con Jasper de caza este fin de semana lo comprenderé -dijo Edward en un susurro. Puso su mano sobre la de ella. Bella se sobrecogió al notar el frío en su piel. Era bastante tarde y estaba cansada- Pensarás que estoy loco.

-¡No! No, no, no, claro que quiero ir con Jasper... dijo Bella como despertando de su ensimismamiento- Será... interesante.

Edward rió en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a la carretera.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que lo harías -dijo sin apartar la vista del frente- Si yo te pido que te vayas con un vampiro voraz a lo profundo del bosque, tú lo haces. ¡Eres increible! Eres toda una temeraria, Bella Swan.

-Confío en... ti -dijo ella- Y en Jasper, por supuesto. Sé que no me hará ningún daño pero... debo confesar que me resulta... bueno... perturbador.

Bella se revolvió incómoda en su asiento; se sentía culpable porque Edward la amaba tanto... Quizás si él se diera cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba con Jasper reaccionaría de otra forma. Se negaría a dejarla marchar con él, sus celos se lo impedirían. Ella lo miró fijamente. No se atrevía a confesárselo en voz alta, esperaba que lo adivinara. Contuvo la respiración.

-Sí... bueno, Jasper parece un poco rarito... -Edward sonrió- ¡Y en realidad lo es! Él y Alice son diferentes. Alice es la que mejor se ha adaptado, pero a Jazz todavía le cuesta. Lo cierto es que los vampiros somos así, es decir, nosotros estamos más... civilizados, pero lo normal es que los vampiros se parezcan más a Jasper. Pero te gustará, ya lo verás.

Bella suspiró. ¡Ya le gustaba demasiado!¡Mucho más de lo que el cobrizo pensaba!Iba a tener que gritárselo o algo. Quería que lo supiera y que se pusiera celoso. Quería que parase el coche en aquel mismo instante y le pidiera que no fuera. Que la besara posesivamente y le hiciera el amor; quería que la hiciese suya, ya.

Mientras tanto Jasper se paseaba por su habitación de un lado para otro. Su esposa estaba tendida sobre la cama en posición relajada. Sus otros hermanos los acompañaban.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? -Emmett estaba sobre la cama, al lado de Alice. Se había quitado los zapatos y se había tumbado sobre su vientre- No estás haciendo nada malo.

Alice dió la razón al moreno, pero Rosalie tenía sus dudas acerca de la situación que el propio Edward había creado.

-No estoy tan segura... -dijo la hermosa rubia- Edward confía en que cuides de su novia, y no creo que eso incluya que te la folles...

Jasper resopló.

-Vale, ¡gracias! -dijo él. Era exactamente lo que quería oír. Veía que las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos y que al final alguien saldría con sus sentimientos heridos. Menos mal que contaba con alguien sensato en la familia.

-Edward ni siquiera se va enterar -dijo Emmett rebatiendo a su mujer- Si a estas alturas no lo ha hecho... ¿qué más da? No es algo tan grave. Estamos hablando de sexo, no de amor.

-Pero ya conocéis a nuestro hermanito -dijo Rosalie levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta el enorme ventanal que daba al bosque- Él ve las cosas de forma diferente. Sigue siendo un hombre del romanticismo. Ya sabéis lo mal que lo pasa cuando Bella está con el apestoso Jacob Black. Los celos lo consumen.

-Yo no quiero que Edward sufra por mi culpa -dijo Jasper- Vosotros no sabéis lo que es ser empático. Más que un don es una maldición.

Los tres vampiros se quedaron en silencio y observaron a Alice que recostada en la cama dibujaba algo en un bloc de pintura. La pequeña morena inmortal permanecía callada mientras su marido y sus hermanos debatían.

-Y bien, Alice -dijo Rosalie impaciente- ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

La vampira suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado sus dibujos. Miró a sus hermanos y mantuvo fija la mirada en los dorados ojos de su marido. Compuso una suave sonrisa en sus bonitos labios color cereza.

-¿Qué has visto, cariño? -le preguntó el rubio con un susurro.

-Bella estará totalmente a salvo contigo -dijo Alice de manera tranquilizadora- No veo ningún peligro acechándola. Pero ten cuidado no acercarte mucho al territorio de los quileutes, puede que haya malentendidos.

-Alice... nos referíamos a si pasará algo sexual entre entre Jasper y Bella -dijo Emmett impaciente.

-Hmmm... sobre eso... estoy un poco confundida -dijo ella- No lo veo claro. Pero tampoco veo que surja ningún problema al respecto. Jasper... Bella está en un momento de su vida que le apetece experimentar y Edward tiene unas ideas demasiado férreas sobre el amor cortés. Pertenecen a mundos muy diferentes. Creo que tú vas a ayudarles más de lo que crees. Cuando llegue su noche de bodas Bella tendrá más experiencia y Edward tendrá menos miedo de hacerle daño. Y con respecto a Black, Edward está celoso porque el licántropo también la ama, es más que sexo.

El rubio vampiro relajó un poco su postura. Las palabras de su esposa le habían hecho pensar. De todas formas continuaba pensando que no era totalmente honesto con su hermano. Además, Alice no le había contado si en realidad iba a pasar algo entre ellos o no. Recordó la brillante mirada de la joven humana en sus ojos, percibía toda aquella sensualidad mal disimulada. Sintió la excitación anticipada de la caza mezclarse con otro tipo de excitación. Por una vez en su existencia vampírica sentía que debía evitar la tentación; y aquel fin de semana iba a ser bastante duro.

Aquel sábado por la mañana Bella se había levantado muy temprano, más temprano de lo habitual. Su padre la había acompañado en la cocina para desayunar. Charlie vestía todavía el pijama y la bata de casa; se servía una gran taza de café recién hecho para conseguir despertar del todo. Bostezó mientras se echaba cantidades ingentes de azúcar al café. Bella ya estaba duchada y vestía unos cómodos jeans gastados. Llevaba una camiseta sencilla de algodón y por encima una camisa de cuadros del tipo leñador. Preparaba huevos revueltos en la sartén mientras esperaba que las tostadas estuvieran listas.

-A ver, Bella -decía Charlie frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con el periódico del día en sus manos- explícame otra vez qué es eso de que te vas de acampada el fin de semana.

-Pues eso, papá -Bella servía en dos platos el contendido de la sartén- Aprovecharé el fin de semana para salir al bosque.

-¿Por qué se te ha dado por ir de excursión al monte justo ahora? -Charlie bebió un sorbo caliente de su café- No lo entiendo, nunca te ha interesado la naturaleza y el día de la boda está tan cerca...

-¿Cómo que nunca me ha interesado la naturaleza? Vivimos rodeados de naturaleza. Hace muy buen tiempo, parece que el verano se ha adelantado- la voz de la joven sonaba excitada- Me sentará bien.

-Bueno, yo sólo digo que tengas cuidado -la avisó Charlie- Hija, eres un poco... bueno... un poco...

-Torpe -dijo Bella con sorna- Dilo papá, soy muy torpe, pero me cuidarán bien.

-A veces pienso que Edward está loco -dijo su padre con resignación. Tenía claro que su hija haría lo que le daría la gana, ya siempre lo hacía- ¿Irán sus padres?

-Pues... no lo sé... supongo que estarán pendientes, por si acaso -dijo ella. Odiaba mentirle a su padre. Recordaba cuánto lo había hecho sufrir desde que se había mudado a Forks y había conocido a su futuro esposo. Pero pronto ella tendría que abandonarle, para siempre. Lo miró con cariño y se dió cuenta de que lo echaría muchísimo de menos.

-Oye, ¿no será una especie de despedida de soltera? -Charlie no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello y su hija era bastante parca en palabras.

-Más o menos... la verdad es que no lo sé -dijo Bella- Será una sorpresa.

-Bueno, pero hazme el favor de no meterte en líos -dijo él- Me quedaría más tranquilo.

Bella sonrió y abrazó a su padre. Terminaron de desayunar y enseguida llegó Edward con el coche a recoger a Bella.

-Vete ya -dijo Charlie- Ya recogeré yo todo esto. Pásalo bien, pero haz el favor de volver de una pieza. Mira por donde pisas, no lucirás tan bonita en tu vestido de novia si tienes que llevar escayola.

Bella se rió divertida recordando el Baile del Instituto en el que tuvo que ir con aquella espantosa escayola en el pié. Se calzó sus botines Doc Martens a toda prisa y salió por la puerta agarrando la mochila que tenía preparada del día anterior.

La casa de los Cullen estaba en total silencio. Se diría que todos dormían siendo tan temprano, pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta que ellos no lo necesitaban.

-Rosalie y Emmett se han ido de viaje -informó Edward cuando entraban y subían por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-¡Bella! -la jovial Alice salió de su dormitorio quebrando la calma y recibiendo a su futura hermana con alegría- ¡Ya verás las cosas que he comprado para la acampada!

Bella abrazó a la menuda vampira y echó una rápida ojeada a través de la puerta medio abierta de su dormitorio. Esperaba que Jasper saliera detrás de su preciosa esposa a saludarla.

-No está aquí -rió Alice divertida.

Bella titubeó nerviosa, con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba pareciendo un poquito acosadora.

-Te he llevado todo a la habitación de Edward -dijo con una sonrisa- Está todo allí.

-Oh, vale, de acuerdo -Bella comprendió enseguida que Alice se refería a otra cosa- No tenías porqué Alice, ya me he traído muchas cosas.

-Ya verás la tienda de campaña que te he comprado -dijo la morena con ilusión- Edward me contó el frío que pasaste cuando tuviste que esconderte de Victoria en lo alto del monte; ¡pues encargué por internet una tienda especial para la nieve!. Es súper pequeña, no ocupa nada y estarás muy calentita dentro.

-¿Vamos a subir tan arriba? -Bella se preguntaba a dónde la llevaría Jasper- ¿Tan lejos?

-No te preocupes -dijo Edward rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros- Jasper conoce muy bien el terreno, siempre encuentra los mejores sitios para cazar. Es un poco lejos pero iréis en su moto.

¡Estupendo! Rompiendo todas las reglas, pensó Bella. Pensó en lo que le había dicho su padre sobre de si aquello sería un especie de despedida de soltera. Se puso taquicárdica de sólo pensarlo.

Entraron a la habitación y Bella observó que toda la cama estaba llena de diversos objetos para ir al campo. Había desde ropa interior térmica hasta una cantimplora y diversos cacharros para preparar comida.

-Por cierto, Edward -Alice se dirigió al cobrizo- Me han llamado de la agencia de transporte, está a punto de llegar el piano que encargué. Llegará en quince minutos, teniendo en cuenta que se perderán para llegar aquí.

-Bueno, bajemos y preparemos el sitio en donde irá -dijo Edward emocionado ante la llegada de su nuevo instrumento musical- Estoy deseando afinarlo y tenerlo listo. Bella, si quieres puedes organizar tu mochila mientras yo me ocupo de esto.

Bella se quedó en la habitación mientras su prometido y su futura cuñada bajaban al salón. Estuvo un buen rato pensando en cómo iba a guardar todo aquello en su pequeña mochila. Estaba claro que todo no le entraba y tendría que dejar algunas cosas en casa. Después de un buen rato organizó todo y le quedó bastante bien. Escuchó como había llegado el camión de transporte. Edward y Alice despidieron rápidamente a los transportistas y él mismo se encargó de meter el piano en casa cargándolo en peso. Al poco rato escuchó los primeros acordes desafinados. La joven castaña fue hasta una de las estanterías y eligió un libro. Se echó encima de la cama, recostada sobre los cojines y se puso a leer para distraerse.

-Hola Bella -la grave voz hizo que la joven diera un respingo y lanzara el libro por los aires.

Jasper estaba en medio de la habitación. Había entrado por la ventana que estaba abierta. Aquel día hacía mucho calor.

-¡Ah, Jasper!¡No hagas eso! -Bella se echó la mano al pecho sobresaltada- ¿De dónde has salido?

El guapo vampiro sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-La ventana estaba abierta -dijo él con voz susurrante- He visto que estabas sola y...

Bella se puso nerviosa. Se incorporó quedándose sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del loto. Carraspeó y se arregló el pelo. Miró nerviosa hacia la puerta.

-Edward está abajo, en el salón -informó ella. ¿Qué demonios se proponía el rubio?

-Lo sé -dijo con calma- le hemos comprado un piano nuevo.

-Ya, me he enterado de lo que le sucedió al otro -la castaña sonrió con picardía y puso un tono de voz sensual- ¿me has echado de menos?

Jasper miró fijamente los rosados labios de la chica, le pareció que eran preciosos y muy sensuales. Le estaba apeteciendo mucho probarlos. Lo cierto es que sí echaba de menos a aquella Bella, a la Bella sexy y seductora.

-Bella... -Jasper continuó escogiendo bien lo que le iba a decir- Hoy saldremos de caza.

Bella avanzó a gatas por la cama para acercarse a él que estaba de pié al lado del poste de madera labrada.

-¿y no puedes esperar? -la voz de la humana cada vez era más lujuriosa.

Jasper aspiró profundamente y sintió su dulce aroma. El sonido de su corazón era como música para él.

-De eso quería hablarte -dijo él- Tienes que saber que cuando voy de caza la sed se me desata y puede ser peligroso.

-Sé que no me harás nada... malo -susurró ella.

-Bella, préstame atención -él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le habló con seriedad- Es de vital importancia. Nunca te interpongas entre una presa y yo. Ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo, pero te advierto que soy peligroso.

-Estoy deseando verte en acción -ella continuó con su juego de seducción. Estaba a punto de agarrarlo por su elegante jersey de fino algodón y aplastar sus labios contra los de él, comerle la boca, notar su aliento fresco que siempre olía a menta y hierbabuena- Estoy ansiosa por sentirte, otra vez.

-Bella... Bella... -el rubio notaba toda la excitación sexual de ella, podía olerla e inundaba sus sentidos. Tuvo que controlarse para no tener una erección- Vamos a salir al bosque. Vamos a acampar en lo alto de la montaña, vamos a encender una fogata, cazaremos osos... bueno, más bien yo cazaré osos...

-Follaremos a la luz de la luna -Bella se sentía tan segura de sí misma que hasta se atrevía a hablar sucio- Deseo sentir tu polla dentro de mí... quiero que me hagas sentir una mujer...

-No, Bella -Jasper se levantó de la cama- Eso... eso... no va a pasar... No puedo- el guapo vampiro miró a los ojos suplicantes de la joven castaña que lo miraba con deseo frustrado.

-Jasper, tú me deseas -dijo Bella con voz temblorosa- Te necesito, Jasper. Sé que me deseas, no puedes negarlo.

-No me pongas en esta situación -el vampiro proyectó calma y confort a la chica- No creo que esto sea justo para Edward. No quiero causarle ningún daño. Tú eres una mujer increible y te mereces a alguien que te adore.

-Ya tengo a alguien que me adora -contestó Bella- lo que no quiero es seguir siendo virgen. Quiero que me enseñes Jasper, quiero descubrir el sexo contigo. No quiero que me ames, quiero que me poseas, que tomes mi cuerpo entero y que me hagas gritar. Edward me ama, pero no me satisface. Yo también tengo sed, Jasper y quiero satisfacerla.

Jasper la miró fijamente desde sus ojos dorados que se tornaron en un tono ocre oscuro. En su mente se formaron mil maldiciones.

-Saldremos en una hora -dijo él sin más mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana- Ponte una cazadora de abrigo para la moto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía. **

**Capítulo 13**

Bella sentía la velocidad disparándole la adrenalina. Se aferraba al cuerpo de roca del guapo vampiro mientras notaba entre sus piernas la tremenda potencia de aquella máquina. El año anterior había pasado grandes momentos con Jacob montando en moto por la reserva; pero aquellas motos eran como de juguete en comparación con la Ducatti plateada de Jasper. Estaban alcanzando velocidades que lo más probable fueran muy por encima de lo permitido por la ley. Llevaba puesto el casco plateado de Alice y se acurrucaba detrás de su espalda. Pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido hacía unas horas en su casa. Jasper se lo había dejado muy claro. NADA sucedería entre ellos dos aquel fin de semana en el bosque. Bella no se lo había tomado muy bien al principio. Había pataleado de rabia en la cama cuando él abandonó el dormitorio después de decírselo. Se había hecho ilusiones y fantaseaba con lo que pasaría estando a solas con él. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro lo que deseaba de verdad. Había hablado con claridad y sin tapujos a Jasper siendo consciente de que Edward estaba en el piso de abajo y no le había importado lo más absoluto. ¿Era una total inconsciente o era que en verdad quería que Edward se enterase de todo? De repente la idea de poner celoso a su prometido le había atraído peligrosamente. Sabía que en el fondo era cruel y que ella no era como ese tipo de chicas que se sentían sumamente halagadas cuando dos chicos se enfrentaban por ellas, llegando incluso a las manos. ¡Qué primario! Pero lo que sentía en esos momentos era algo muy primario, algo que la humanidad había sentido desde el principio de los tiempos: DESEO. La pasión era lo que movía al mundo.

Jasper tomó una curva cerrada de manera magistral, reduciendo ligeramente la velocidad. Se habían internado en el bosque por una pista asfaltada recientemente. La carretera estaba en buen estado y el tiempo era perfecto. Bella se sentía segura con él pero había asumido que su adorado cuñado no le iba a hacer más "interesante" el viaje. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de él y sus piernas se pegaron a la carrocería metálica con fuerza cuando notó como aceleraba. Sus muslos rozaron los de él y percibió como le transmitía calma. No era necesario, ella se sentía completamente a salvo con Jasper. Al fin y al cabo era justo lo que Edward quería de aquel viaje.

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino. Bella no conocía aquel sitio, pero imaginó que era cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Los árboles eran grandes como casas y más altos que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Jasper fue reduciendo cada vez más la velocidad mientras el camino se hacía de grava y luego de tierra. Llegó a un pequeño claro en donde había una cabaña de madera con un pequeño cobertizo. Un refugio de cazadores.

-Señorita, hemos llegado -la voz de Jasper sonó metálica a través de los intercomunicadores que tenía instalados en el casco.

Bella se sobresaltó; no se lo esperaba. Todo aquel viaje en completo silencio cuando había podido charlar animadamente con él. Oyó la suave risa del vampiro.

-¿Te gusta? -dijo él- Es un bosque inmenso, mucho más grande que el que rodea Forks. Los árboles son milenarios y tendrás que ver el tamaño de algunos helechos.

-Sí, es impresionante -dijo ella mientras miraba arriba, sin llegar a poder ver la copa de los árboles de lo alto que estaban.

Jasper echó pié a tierra y descendió de la moto. La llevó hacia la entrada del cobertizo con Bella todavía encima. Luego la ayudó a bajar a ella también. Bella sintió como sus miembros estaban entumecidos. Movió sus brazos y piernas para que la circulación se activara y estos entrasen en calor otra vez. Era algo cómico mientras todavía llevaba el casco puesto. Jasper se quitó el suyo y sacudió su rubia melena, se pasó los dedos por sus suaves mechones. Bella no pudo reprimir un suspiro mientras se quitaba el suyo y sacaba la mochila de una de las alforjas.

-Yo la llevaré -dijo tendiéndole la mano para que le pasara la mochila- También tendré que llevarte a ti.

Bella lo miró sorprendida mientras le alcanzaba la bolsa. Eso quería decir que iba a estar pegada al perfecto cuerpo de él, esperaba que su corazón no se le desbocara. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada a que Edward la transportara de aquella manera miles de veces.

-Está bien -dijo Bella con un susurro- ¿Vamos todavía más lejos?

La joven humana no se imagina un sitio más apartado que aquel. ¿Acaso la iba a llevar al final del mundo?

-Nos internaremos en el bosque -dijo él- Conozco bien estos parajes, cuanto más profundo entremos en el bosque menos posibilidades de encontrarnos con cazadores. No temas, no permitiré que te pase nada malo... Edward acabaría conmigo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Pensó en que si tenía lugar una pelea entre los dos vampiros no sabría bien cuál de ellos resultaría vencedor. Edward era muy fuerte pero Jasper era un experimentado luchador. Los dos estarían muy igualados y la pelea sería brutal. Recordó la historia de Jasper, todas la peleas en las que había luchado y de las que había salido vencedor. Llevando de recuerdo la infinidad de cicatrices plateadas que cubrían su cuerpo. Miró fijamente la que tenía sobre el labio superior y sintió lo mismo que aquella vez; unos deseos irrefrenables de besársela. ¡Qué eróticas podían resultar las cicatrices!

Dejaron la moto en el cobertizo y dispusieron la marcha. Jasper se colocó la mochila enganchada a sus hombros sobre su pecho y se agachó un poco para que Bella pudiera sujetarse y cargársela a la espalda. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando él emprendió la marcha. El vampiro era rapidísimo y el bosque muy denso. La castaña cerró sus ojos y se aferró con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, oía el silbido que producían las hojas y las ramitas de los arbustos al pasar. Las grandes zancadas de Jasper y los impulsos que tomaba hacían pensar a Bella que en ocasiones llegaban a volar. Al cabo de un rato Jasper redujo la velocidad y paró en lo alto de unos riscos. Bella saltó al suelo y se tambaleó medio mareada.

-¿Estás bien? -la mano de Jasper estaba sobre su hombro, sujetándola- Tómate tu tiempo para recuperarte. Siento no ser tan delicado, pero no estoy acostumbrado a transportar... humanos.

Bella se inclinó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas e intentó respirar. Se sintió un poco agobiada, pero luego recordó lo que había aprendido en el colegio sobre el aire en los lugares altos. Es más difícil respirar porque el aire es más ligero y llega menos oxígeno a los pulmones. Tuvo que sentarse en una piedra y respirar con calma. El paisaje era increible. A lo lejos se veía el oscuro Pacífico norte y a sus pies un extenso bosque que parecía una infinita alfombra verde. La visión comenzó a nublarse y de pronto oyó la voz grave de Jasper muy lejana.

-Bella... Bella... Bella -Jasper tomó entre sus brazos a la chica que estaba medio desmayada- ¡¿Estás bien, Bella?

Rápidamente Jasper se dió cuenta que le faltaba el aire y la tomó entre sus brazos. Acercó su boca a la de ella e insufló aire en sus pulmones. El rubio tomó bocanadas de aire que no metabolizaba y las enviaba a las vías respiratorias de la pálida chica. Con la mochila aún sobre sus hombros corrió con ella en brazos montaña abajo hasta llegar a un nivel lo suficiente seguro para la joven.

Bella estaba tumbada en el suelo de hierba y hojas secas con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jasper. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que la imagen del rubio vampiro apareció ante ella. Pasó la lengua por sus labios intentando captar el sabor que había permanecido en ellos. Sabían bien, sabían a menta y hierbabuena, sabían a Jasper.

-Perdóname, Bella -la voz de él sonaba preocupada- No tuve en cuenta que necesitas respirar.

Bella rió divertida todavía en el suelo. Inspiró profundamente y notó como el aire llenaba sus pulmones. ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa! Jasper la miraba con curiosidad frunciendo su ceño. A veces pensaba que la chica estaba loca.

-No pasa nada, Jasper -dijo ella incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor- La vista era preciosa desde allí, lástima que necesite el aire para respirar. ¡Ja ja ja! En serio, Jasper, deja de martirizarte. Acamparemos aquí, también es un sitio estupendo.

La angustia del rubio pareció disiparse y pronto se puso a rastrear el terreno. Husmeaba aquí y allá con el ceño fruncido mientras Bella se sacudía las ramitas que se le habían pegado a su ropa. Echaba una ojeada pensando en dónde iba a montar la tienda cuando de repente vio aparecer a Jasper a su lado como por arte de magia. Sus ojos parecían dos ascuas de carbón y su expresión era feroz. Sin mediar palabra la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y con ella subió por el tronco del árbol más cercano. Bella no pudo evitar gritar mientras veía alejarse el suelo bajo sus pies sujetada solamente por la cintura. Veía asombrada como el vampiro escalaba hábilmente usando solamente una mano para agarrarse. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y en un instante estaban en lo alto. Jasper la depositó sobre una rama y clavó sus ojos en ella con una mirada salvaje.

-Quédate aquí -dijo con un gruñido- Tres osos. Dos machos y una hembra... ya están aquí. No te muevas.

Bella temblaba incontrolablemente. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en aquellos últimos segundos. Se agarró con fuerza a la rama y se arrimó al tronco rodeándolo con sus brazos. Jasper bajó nuevamente por el tronco desapareciendo al instante. La joven castaña sollozó cuando desde abajo oyó unos fuertes rugidos y el suelo pareció retumbar.

-Por favor... por favor... por favor, Señor. No permitas que a Jasper le ocurra nada malo- Bella gimió y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

**Bueno, chicos/as, este capítulo es un poco más cortito porque estoy bastante ocupada esta temporada y no tengo mucho tiempo. El trabajo, las clases de francés y una mudanza tienen la culpa de todo. De todas formas buscaré tiempo porque las ideas están en mi cabeza y sólo tengo que buscar las palabras para plasmarlas en los siguientes capítulos de esta loca historia de pasión desatada. No prometo nada, pero espero poder publicar pronto. Besitos a todos/as.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia es toda mía. **

**Capítulo 14**

De repente se hizo el silencio. Los terribles rugidos y gruñidos cesaron definitivamente dando paso a una escalofriante calma. Un viento frío sopló entre las ramas haciendo mecer la copa. Bella se agarró más fuerte al tronco mientras continuaba sollozando. Se quedó muy quieta durante un buen rato, esperando. ¿Por qué Jasper no había regresado a por ella? ¿Qué había ocurrido allí abajo? Sintió miedo y preocupación. Temía que a Jasper le hubiese ocurrido algo malo. Sabía de sobra que los vampiros eran prácticamente indestructibles pero aún así...

La joven comenzó a impacientarse. Estaba ansiosa y las lágrimas anegaban su rostro. Poco a poco se fue moviendo hacia el borde de la rama. Con cuidado miró hacia abajo. No pudo ver nada. No sabía si era porque estaba demasiado lejos del suelo, si era porque una espesa neblina se había formado en el ambiente o porque su vista estaba nublada de tanto llorar. La postura que había adoptado era bastante peligrosa, podían resbalarse las manos y perder el equilibrio precipitándose al vacío. Jasper no regresaba. ¿Y si un oso lo había hecho pedazos? Sabía que aún así no lo destruirían, a no ser que el oso tuviese un encendedor o cerillas y hubiese aprendido a hacer fuego. Era una soberana tontería, pero su mente ahora mismo no estaba para razonar. Luego pensó que el oso pudo haberse comido sus restos. Demencial...

-¡JASPER! -gritó con voz temblorosa. Por más que se asomaba no había manera de ver nada- ¡JASPER!

Pensó que si descendía un poco más abajo igual se enteraba de algo. Había una rama que parecía estar a su alcance. Alargo su brazo pero estaba un poco más lejos de lo que pensaba. Si se estiraba más y tomaba un poco de impulso llegaría... Resopló decidida y contó hasta tres.

-Uno... dos... ¡y tres! -la castaña estiró todo su cuerpo alargando la mano derecha.

La corteza del árbol se desprendió haciendo que las piernas de Bella se resbalaran y el equilibrio le fallara. Sintió el corazón encogerse y hacerse muy pequeñito cuando se vio en el aire.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! -chilló aterrorizada mientras sentía como le faltaba el apoyo.

De repente algo la sujetó y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Creía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Jadeó con ansiedad cuando estuvo nuevamente sobre la rama.

-¿No te había dicho que te quedaras aquí? -la grave voz de Jasper sonó severa.

Bella miró fijamente al rubio. Sus ojos volvían a ser de un precioso tono dorado, a juego con sus lindos mechones color miel. Él la observó con interés. Alargó su brazo y tocó con sus frías manos las pálidas y húmedas mejillas de Bella. Ella enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga. Se frotó la enrojecida nariz mientras por dentro se sentía feliz de volver a verle.

-Bella, podrías haberte matado -le dijo manteniendo el tono tranquilo pero serio- ¿Dudabas que no regresara a por ti?

Bella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Aún no era capaz de hablar sin sollozar convulsivamente. Jasper volvía a mirarla de aquella manera. Definitivamente pensaba que estaba loca.

-Estaba preocupada... por ti -dijo ella más recuperada.

-¿Y vendrías a ayudarme con esos tres osos? -dijo él con aquella media sonrisa tan seductora.

-Puede que sí -dijo ella mostrándose un poco ofendida. Jasper se estaba burlando de ella- Tampoco fue muy fácil para ti deshacerte de ellos. Has tardado mucho.

-Bueno, eran tres. Y tardé porque me estaba deshaciendo de sus cuerpos. -Jasper se deslizó hasta sentarse a su lado de forma reconciliadora- Fíjate bien, nuestra primera lección; siempre tienes que deshacerte de los cuerpos de tus... "sobras". Evitarás que se aproximen carroñeros y que puedas levantar sospechas en la población.

Bella ladeó su cabeza mirándole; él sonreía de forma abierta. Bella nunca lo había visto así de contento, al menos con ella. Su semblante siempre parecía tenso cuando estaba en el instituto y de todos los Cullen era el más serio, incluso más que su hermana Rosalie. Estaba guapísimo.

-¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? -le preguntó a una embobada Bella. Jasper se sentía muy orgulloso de estar enseñándole algo- A veces parece que estas en las nubes.

Bella rió y Jasper se sintió desconcertado.

-Ahora entiendo porque vuelves loco a Edward -dijo el vampiro en un susurro.

Bella no supo muy bien cuál era el sentido de aquella afirmación. Se quedaron mirando uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato. Comenzó a soplar el viento y la chica comenzó a temblar. Jasper se levantó ágilmente y tendió la mano a Bella.

-Es hora de bajar y montar tu tienda -dijo haciendo volver a la realidad a la joven.

Bella lo miró y se levantó con cuidado. Era casi imposible mantener el equilibrio sobre aquella flexible rama movida por el aire. En cuanto estuvo de pie Jasper la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Esta vez Bella estaba preparada. La elevó en el aire y ella rodeó sus hombros. Su cicatriz volvió a provocarle una calentura.

-Sujétate. Allá vamos -dijo él con un brillo en la mirada mientras el guapo vampiro descendía de rama en rama a velocidad vertiginosa.

Una vez en tierra firme Bella pudo abrir por fin los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada al ritmo trepidante de Jasper y se sentía mareada. Le entraron ganas de besar el suelo. Jasper se sonreía divertido cuando ella gritaba y escondía su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Su corazón iba a ritmo de enloquecidos tambores africanos.

-Con Edward los viajes son más tranquilos -dijo ella dando un traspiés mientras caminaban buscando un sitio donde acampar.

Jasper no dijo nada. El vampiro escudriñó esa parte del bosque de manera meticulosa.

-Estaríamos más seguros más arriba -dijo señalando lo alto de la montaña, donde había llevado a Bella por primera vez- Los animales salvajes rara vez suben allí, pero tu no puedes respirar. Este sitio nos valdrá.

Bella miró alrededor, aquel lugar parecía bastante bueno.

-No te preocupes -dijo ella agachándose para atarse los cordones de la bota que se le habían desatado- Hace una temperatura estupenda. No hay una nube y parece verano. A ver, saquemos la tienda que...

Bella se volvió y vio que la tienda que le había comprado Alice estaba completamente montada al resguardo de un enorme tronco abatido.

-Era de fácil montaje -se explicó el rubio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven humana, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Bella comprobó que la tienda no era demasiado espaciosa y Jasper era bastante grande. No era tan ancho como Emmett, pero si más alto que Edward. Se imaginó aquella noche acostada muy cerquita de él y se preguntó cómo iba a hacer para poder conciliar el sueño. Tuvo que volver a repetirse lo que Jasper le había dicho antes de salir de casa; no sucedería nada. Nada, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de hacerse ilusiones. Las fantasías sexuales con él solamente le llevarían a la frustración. Era hora de comportarse como una mujer madura y templar los nervios. Ya se desahogaría sola en la ducha al llegar a casa.

El sol pronto descendió por el horizonte y el bosque se llenó de sombras. Bella se encargó de preparar su cena. Unos sándwiches vegetales y un zumo natural de frutas. Estaba exhausta y hambrienta después de aquel largo día. Rebuscó en la mochila sacando la bolsa de la comida. Miraba a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo; este se había alejado un poco y estaba parado sobre unas rocas que sobresalían del suelo. El rubio no era muy hablador. Edward le habría hablado y preguntado sobre mil cosas a esas alturas. Buscó la botella de agua y al levantar la mirada otra vez observó que el vampiro ya no estaba allí; lo encontró un poco más lejos, al lado de unos matorrales.

Bella se sentó en el suelo sobre una mantita a tomar su cena. Hacía tanto calor que parecía que estaban en pleno julio. Le costaba masticar y bebió un par de largos tragos de agua fresca. Esme y Alice le habían preparado todo aquello. Estaba impresionada, porque para ser inmortales lo habían hecho muy bien. No se habían olvidado de nada y todo estaba fresco y buenísimo. ¡Eran las mejores!

Se zampó dos buenos sándwiches vegetales bien pringados de salsa mayonesa y terminó el agua de la botella. Se había puesto la boca y los dedos perdidos y necesitaba una servilleta. Buscó dentro de la mochila intentando no tocarla con sus dedos pringosos. Las encontró en el fondo; un pequeño paquete de servilletas. Las agarró y entonces los vio. Allí, en el fondo de la mochila, había un pequeño neceser. Se le había estropeado la cremallera y se había abierto; le llamó poderosamente la atención un artículo que nunca había usado. Se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel y agarró la pequeña bolsita por una esquina. Una ristra de preservativos se desplegó ante sus ojos. Se los quedó mirando como una tonta. Condones, ¡vaya! Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y se puso colorada. Ni rastro de Jasper. Volvió a meterlos a toda prisa en el neceser. Aquello debía ser cosa de Alice... ¡Alice! ¿Qué habría visto la pequeña duende?

-¿Va todo bien? -la grave voz del vampiro sonó a su lado. Ella vio las punteras de sus botas de cowboy mientras cerraba la mochila rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, todo está bien -dijo ella disimuladamente. Jasper debió percibir su azoramiento. Bella levantó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos ambarinos del rubio- Se me ha roto el neceser y me... asusté.

Bella se arrepintió al momento de decir aquella tontería, pero no quería que supiera lo que había en la bolsa. Seguramente Jasper pensaría que los había traído ella con intención de intentarlo de nuevo con él. Empezó a estar harta de perseguirlo. Estaba claro que a él no le interesaba.

-Creo que voy a irme a cama pronto -dijo Bella sacando disimuladamente el cepillo de dientes y la pasta dentífrica- ¿Hay algún arroyo cerca?

-Sí, hay uno bastante cerca -respondió él gentilmente- Ven conmigo.

-¿Me llevarás a supervelocidad? -preguntó ella sin saber si él la iba a cargar en su espalda o no.

-No, realmente no está lejos -dijo él- podríamos ir dando un paseo. No tienes frío, ¿verdad?

-No, qué va -contestó ella- Me apetece mucho un paseo. Venga, vamos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 15**

El sol se había ocultado pero aún permanecía el resplandor anaranjado en el horizonte. Hacía calor y bajo los enormes árboles el aire era denso haciendo el ambiente algo opresivo. Jasper caminaba despacio; con pasos elegantes de sus largas piernas, sorteando las piedras y la maleza del terreno. Bella se había adelantado un par de veces teniendo que parar para asegurarse de que él seguía allí, con ella y que iban por el camino correcto.

-¿Por qué eres tan lento? -Bella estaba esperando impaciente con los brazos en jarras; en una mano el cepillo de dientes y en la otra la pasta dentífrica. La joven no entendía cómo siendo un vampiro, el rubio se desplazaba tan despacio. Con Edward ya habrían llegado ayer.

-Estamos dando un paseo, ¿recuerdas? -Jasper rió entre dientes- Creía que los humanos apreciabais esto.

Bella suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus brazos en un gesto de exasperación. Lo cierto era que desde que había llegado de Arizona apenas se había relacionado con seres humanos. A excepción del resto de sus compañeros de instituto y su padre. Desde que había conocido a Edward este se había convertido en el centro de su existencia. Y en su ausencia el joven licántropo Jacob Black le había ofrecido un hombro sobre el que llorar... y algo más. Estaba claro que le iban los "monstruitos". No pudo evitar sonreir al ver la expresión divertida del guapo inmortal. Jasper se veía tranquilo y relajado en el bosque, muy diferente de cuando estaba en el instituto. Ella se preguntaba si era que él había mejorado en su autocontrol o si era que el no estar rodeado de apetitosos humanos ayudaba bastante. Fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba aquella nueva faceta del vampiro.

-Pronto se hará de noche -se excusó la joven con una tímida sonrisa- No quiero acostarme muy tarde.

Jasper apuró el paso y Bella tuvo que corretear detrás de él para poder seguirlo. El día había sido bastante intenso para la joven castaña y sentía que en cuanto se acostara en el saco de dormir caería rendida de sueño. Pensó que en cuanto se convirtiese en vampiro nunca más volvería a sentir cansancio ni a dormir; lo cual era una pena porque para ella dormir era uno de los grandes placeres de esta vida. Bostezó.

-Ya hemos llegado -Jasper se volvió hacia ella- No está tan lejos, ¿cierto?

Bella se quedó maravillada cuando vio entre los árboles el precioso riachuelo que bajaba de las montañas. El agua limpia y cristalina corría entre las piedras cayendo en una cascada a un pequeño hueco entre las rocas formando un diminuto lago del tamaño de una bañera grande que al desbordar discurría monte abajo en un suave murmullo.

-¡Es precioso! -dijo Bella impresionada- Es como si fuera un pequeño paraíso entre todos estos enormes árboles.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho de que a la joven humana le gustara su pequeña sorpresa. Se quedó parado de pie sobre unas rocas. Una suave brisa ondeó sus cabellos color miel. Inspiró profundamente, intentando captar algún aroma que le indicara si algún animal salvaje se encontraba cerca.

Bella se había agachado sobre la mullida hierba y sumergía las manos en el laguito. El agua estaba fresca y era de una pureza increíble, aunque no podía estimar con precisión la profundidad debido al oscuro fondo rocoso.

-Es perfecto -dijo Bella mirando a Jasper con emoción- Es tan pura... ¿podría beberla?

-Hmmm... no estoy seguro -dijo el guapo inmortal descendiendo por las peñas y saltando a la hierba justo al lado de Bella- Mejor no, podrías enfermar.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sólo me cepillaré los dientes y me refrescaré un poco antes de ir a dormir -dijo ella esperando que Jasper se marchara a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, como solía hacer cuando ella estaba ocupada en sus tareas de humana.

-Está bien -el rubio se mostró conforme y se quedó allí parado, apoyado contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

La chica se quedó sorprendida, o más bien un poco turbada ante la fija mirada de él. Puso pasta en su cepillo de dientes y lo mojó un poco en el agua que corría por el arroyo. Procedió a su limpieza bucal como cada noche bajo la curiosa mirada de Jasper. La chica se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto interesaba a su cuñado; siempre parecía ir a su aire, como si estuviese él solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Debía pensar que la joven castaña era un auténtico aburrimiento, pero esa actitud hacia ella había cambiado recientemente. Ella suspiró y miró al cielo intentando distraer su confundida mente en otra cosa. El inmenso firmamento estaba cuajado de estrellas y la luna estaba en su fase más plena, enorme. Hacía muchos años que no veía el cielo tan bonito e impresionante. En Arizona había ido con su madre de acampada; las dos solas al desierto. Renné estaba deprimida porque había finalizado una relación hacía poco y necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas. Arrastró a su pequeña Bella en una caravana por el desierto durante varios meses. Había sido divertido para Bella. Era muy pequeña, pero siempre había cuidado de su madre. Ahora pensaba que era hora de que la cuidasen a ella. Pensó en Edward y volvió a suspirar.

Hacía mucho calor. Notó que estaba sudada e incómoda, le apeteció mucho refrescarse en el arroyo. Era bastante tarde, pero todavía había algo de claridad y pronto se haría de noche.

-Jasper... me gustaría... poder refrescarme un poco -dijo ella al vampiro de ojos dorados.

-Claro, de acuerdo -el guapo inmortal no se movió de su posición.

-Jasper... ejem... date la vuelta -la joven castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello- Por favor.

El vampiro suspiró y lentamente se volvió. No entendía a aquella chica. Oyó la ropa deslizarse por el cuerpo de la joven y caer pesadamente al suelo. Se sintió un poco confundido; ya la había visto desnuda antes. Ella se había desnudado para él, le había ofrecido su cálido y delicado cuerpo, le había dado a probar la miel de sus labios. Definitivamente le gustaba más la Bella sexy y segura de sí misma. Oyó el chapoteo en el agua y tuvo ganas de echarle un vistazo, uno pequeñito. Genial, ahora él estaba excitado. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con aquella erección.

-Me gustaría volver algún día aquí -le dijo Bella divertida- con Edward.

Jasper rodó los ojos con gesto de cansancio. Sí, se preguntaba qué había sido de la Bella caliente y descarada. Pronto algo le hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones. Un olor. Era intenso y penetrante. Un león de montaña. No podía ser, ¿tan al norte?. Apenas había brisa, con lo cual estaba más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado. Se giró hacia el arroyo e inspiró con fuerza. Estaba muy cerca, podía oír los potentes latidos de su corazón. Lo escuchaba con claridad, se movía entre la maleza.

Bella continuaba jugueteando en el agua. Era casi noche cerrada, pero la luna estaba llena y su luz bañaba el bosque. Miró a la pequeña piscina entre las rocas. Allí, entre las oscuras aguas de reflejos plateados estaba ella. Su piel blanca resplandecía mojada y parecía de alabastro, sus pezones como dos capullos apretados de color grosella, más oscuros de lo que él recordaba. Ella se sobresaltó cuando lo vio mirándola fijamente.

-¡AH!¡¿Pero qué...? -Bella no supo donde meterse. Tardó un poco en reaccionar hasta que se dió cuenta y rápidamente se cubrió los pechos con los brazos. Se quedó callada en cuanto vio la cara de Jasper.

-No te muevas -dijo con voz serena pero firme -sus ojos se habían vuelto de un negro azabache.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía. **

**Capítulo 16**

El bosque estaba sumido en un solemne silencio. No había ni una pizca de brisa y en medio de todos aquellos tremendos árboles el calor era sofocante. Bella estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en medio de aquella piscina que había improvisado la naturaleza. Se hallaba inmóvil, rodeando su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos. Le había apetecido mucho darse aquel baño después del intenso día que había tenido; caminatas, pérdidas de aliento, escaladas a altísimos árboles, y todo junto a él, al ser más intenso que había conocido. Jasper estaba parado, de pié sobre la hierba, mirándola de aquel modo tan turbador. Ella se había sentido un tanto violenta de tener que pedirle que se diera la vuelta mientras se refrescaba, más bien le hubiese gustado compartir aquel baño con él y hacerlo más placentero si cabe. Bella no quería que el vampiro pensara que era otra de sus maniobras de seducción, no quería que pensara que estaba obsesionada con él y que finalmente acabara por rehuirla.

Pero ahora él estaba allí a apenas unos metros, mirándola de aquella manera que tan bien había llegado a conocer. Le había sorprendido, hacía solo unos segundos se encontraba tan alejado que apenas podía verle entre los crecidos matorrales que rodeaban a aquel pequeño oasis cristalino en medio del inmenso desierto verde. Ella se sentía confusa, y también un poco asustada. ¿Qué había pasado? Jasper no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, era un maestro de la templanza.

-No te muevas -su voz sonó monocorde, sin pizca de emoción.

Bella no entendió ni una palabra de lo que quería decir. Daba la impresión de que el vampiro estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y no con buenas intenciones. ¿Acaso sentía hambre de nuevo? Su mirada feroz lo había delatado. La luz de la luna sobre su rostro le daba un aspecto sobrenatural, frío y despiadado. Bella temió por su vida. Cerró sus ojos con tristeza y se preguntó por qué demonios Alice no había visto aquello en sus visiones. Escuchó un gruñido que le heló la sangre. Sería cuestión de segundos y ya todo acabaría. Ella había confiado en él, todos habían confiado en él, y ahora no podía llorar, implorar ni suplicar, estaba demasiado dolida para ello. Pero algo la desconcertó del todo. El gruñido que sonaba ronco y sin cesar provenía de detrás suya.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que pareció irreal. La joven castaña entreabrió sus ojos para ver como una sombra fugaz se cernía sobre ella y pasaba volando sobre su cabeza. De pronto lo vio. A escasos metros de ella, sobre los peñascos cubiertos de musgo un nada amigable león de montaña le mostraba sus fauces amenazantes. Sintió como si sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire y no pudiese ni gritar. Notó el fétido aliento del animal en su rostro y como una fría mano le daba un empujón para quitarla de su alcance.

La chica salió despedida del agua, rodando por la hierba unos cuantos metros hasta parar debajo de unos arbustos. Rápidamente y un poco mareada aún salió a gatas para intentar recuperar su ropa. Jasper había atenazado con fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del animal y lo había inmovilizado. Por lo que parecía, el león no iba a cejar en su lucha ni por un momento. Jasper administró un poco más de fuerza haciendo que los huesos comenzasen a crujir. Antes de matarlo definitivamente el vampiro aplicó sus afilados dientes bajo la garganta del animal. Pero este, en un increible esfuerzo se sacudió soltándose de las férreas manos de Jasper haciendo que la sangre lo salpicase todo. La carótida manaba como una fuente y el inmortal volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza mientra taponaba la salida con su boca de nuevo. Lo sostuvo en alto mientras la sangre se le derramaba por la garganta, aplacando su sed insaciable. Por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio intentó buscar a la joven humana. La encontró hecha un ovillo a poca distancia, bajo un abeto americano de frondosas ramas casi a ras de suelo. Estaba tan asustada que se encontraba en shock. Su naturaleza vampírica no le permitió acudir a ella hasta que hubo apurado hasta la última gota de la sangre de su víctima.

Bella seguí allí, al abrigo de la noche, bajo las ramas de agujas afiladas. Temblaba incontroladamente y dió un respingo cuando notó la mano fría que la tocó.

Jasper percibió claramente el estado de terror en el que se encontraba y enseguida le trasmitió seguridad y bienestar. La joven abrió sus ojos y enseguida se topó con los del vampiro. Eran dorados otra vez, como miel derramada.

-Bella, ya pasó todo -sonó una voz grave y melodiosa- Todo está bien.

El vampiro la miró largo y tendido. Su cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado, maltrecho y arañado.

La joven salió a gatas de allí ayudada por el rubio que la sujetaba con suma delicadeza. La llevó de nuevo hasta la orilla del arroyo. La chica se soltó de su mano y se tocó el pelo. Estaba pegajoso y olía fuertemente a metal. Sangre. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto también por una mezcla asquerosa de sangre y tierra. ¡Estaba herida! Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, a respirar agitadamente y a querer gritar. Estaba sangrando profusamente en presencia de un vampiro. Nada bueno podría ocurrir.

-No te asustes -la voz suave del vampiro junto con la proyección de sentimientos de calma hicieron que Bella se sintiese algo más tranquila- No es tuya.

La joven permaneció allí de pié, tocándose el cuerpo, buscando la herida con sus manos. No le importó estar totalmente desnuda. Jasper la contemplaba como hipnotizado.

-Te salpicó la sangre del animal -dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible. El silencio volvió a reinar mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba a abajo. Un extraño sentimiento le inundó por dentro. Una mezcla de sed y sexo hizo que quisiera lamer cada centímetro de su cálida piel y tomarla allí mismo, sobre la hierba.

Aquello estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Intentó que Bella no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero era algo imposible de controlar. Sus sentimientos eran tan evidentes como si los estuviese pregonando por un megáfono. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por reponerse y mantener la serenidad.

-Vamos -dijo dulcemente tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él a la orilla del agua- Te limpiaré toda esta inmundicia y te sentirás mucho mejor.

La joven caminó con él adentrándose en el agua. La sintió más fría que hacía unos momentos. Él la ayudó sosteniéndola en brazos cuando sus pies resbalaron en el suelo rocoso. Bella no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, en silencio, incluso cuando él la depositó con cuidado en el lecho de piedra sosteniéndole la cabeza. Con dedicación se ocupó de dejar el cabello de la joven humana lo más limpio posible y frotó su cuerpo usando como esponja el mullido musgo que crecía copiosamente en las piedras siempre húmedas.

En cuanto estuvo bien limpia, Jasper la vistió para que no cogiese frío. La cargó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la tienda.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó examinándola detenidamente. Bella parecía estar en un estado de letargo. Le preocupaba que pudiese caer enferma o tener algún tipo de lesión interna. Le hubiese gustado que Carlisle estuviese allí en aquel preciso momento- Necesitas descansar, pero mañana mismo regresaremos a casa.

-¡No!, pero...¿por qué? -la chica pareció reaccionar súbitamente.

-Está claro que no soy capaz de cuidar bien de ti -dijo Jasper con tristeza en su voz- Eres todo un reto, mi querida Bella.

Bella suspiró escuchando sus palabras.

-Siempre se me olvida tu condición de humana -continuó él sin inmutarse, como si hablase consigo mismo más que con ella- A cada minuto estás al borde de la muerte. Eres tan frágil y delicada...

-Eh, oye, ¡no soy una debilucha! -dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

-Sé que no lo eres -dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amarga- Eres una humana excepcional, pero como todos los humanos vuestras vidas son frágiles. ¡Oh, Bella, es culpa mía! Pasas tanto tiempo con nosotros que a menudo se me olvida que no eres un vampiro.

-Pronto lo seré -dijo ella con un brillo en su mirada.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Jasper- No sabes cuánto deseo que llegue ese momento.

-Y yo -dijo Bella con voz soñolienta. No pudo reprimir un bostezo- Lo siento.

-No, debes dormir -contestó él ayudándole a entrar en la pequeña tienda de camping- Necesitas descansar mientras tanto.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo? -preguntó ella preocupada al ver que Jasper parecía no tener ninguna intención de meterse con ella dentro.

-Me quedaré justo aquí, haciendo guardia toda la noche -el vampiro tranquilizó a la joven mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco de un árbol abatido- No temas, no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.

La joven sonrió y cerró la cremallera dejando a Jasper sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pronto ella sería una Cullen, sería su _hermanita_ y las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es mía. **

**La aventura en el bosque está llevando a Bella a situaciones de lo más intensas, aunque no es la clase de intensidad que a ella le hubiese gustado. Jasper está siendo paciente con ella y en más de una ocasión la ha salvado de una muerte segura; pero la tentación del sexo es muy fuerte. **

**Atención: lo escrito en _cursiva _es un Flashback. Espero que se entienda. **

**Capítulo 17**

A pesar del agotamiento que le habían producido los recientes acontecimientos y el tremendo calor impropio de aquella época del año, Bella no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Se revolvió incómoda en su saco de dormir intentando encontrar la postura idónea que le permitiera descansar y olvidarse por un momento de todo aquel trajín. Había estado en peligro de muerte. Sí, cierto, unas cuantas veces aquel día, pero aún así se sentía segura. Tenía a Jasper con ella y eso era toda una garantía. Ahora él estaba montando guardia fuera; en aquella noche clara ningún depredador se atrevería a husmear muy cerca del campamento mientras el rubio estuviese allí.

Se tumbó sobre su espalda y cerró sus ojos. Sacó los brazos de dentro del saco de dormir pijo(1) que le había regalado Alice porque hacía mucho calor allí dentro. Aquel equipamiento era ideal para subir muy alto en la montaña, estupendo por si las condiciones climatológicas se ponían difíciles, pero bastante molesto cuando hacía calor. Estaba empezando a notar como su piel se volvía pegajosa con la transpiración. Recordó cuándo el año anterior había tenido que esconderse en la montaña del ejército de neófitos que Victoria había creado para intentar destruir al clan de los Cullen. ¡Qué bien le hubiese venido aquella tienda entonces! Y habría evitado todo aquel enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob.

Ahora Edward no tendría que preocuparse más por el joven Black. Bella le había dejado claro que sus sentimientos hacía él eran solamente de pura amistad, y Jake debía entenderlo o perderla para siempre. Pero, ironías del destino, Edward no sabía que la competencia ahora estaba entre su propia familia. La joven resopló apartando uno de sus largos mechones de pelo caoba de su brillante cara y no pudo evitar que a su mente regresara a la conversación que había tenido con Jasper horas antes de partir hacia la aventura.

Flashback

_La habitación de Edward se encontraba en el lugar más apartado de la enorme casa de los Cullen, pero aún así el vampiro podría haber escuchado perfectamente los pensamientos de su rubio hermano y por tanto enterarse de la conversación que estaba teniendo en ese momento con Bella. _

_La chica había estado descansando en la excesiva y ostentosa cama que su prometido había adquirido hacía poco para que se sintiese lo más cómoda posible mientras estaba allí, cuando sin previo aviso su guapo cuñado irrumpió en la habitación. Le había dado un vuelco el corazón del susto, pero al momento le pareció muy excitante y provocador. _

_Jasper pudo sentir como se le disparaba la libido y tuvo que recurrir a su férrea voluntad para resistirse a ella. Estaba tan hermosa y encantadora recostada sobre la lujosa colcha, con sus mejillas encendidas y el pelo despeinado, no entendía como podía seguir siendo virgen. Siempre se había vanagloriado ante los miembros del aquelarre de tener sus sentimientos a raya, pero nunca hubiese pensado que, a parte de su sed de sangre, tuviese que contener tanto su apetito sexual hacia la joven humana. Y ella no se lo ponía nada fácil, al contrario. Desde no sabía cuándo ni por qué, la castaña había desarrollado una peligrosa atracción por él. Aquel fin de semana que había pasado a solas con ella había sido tedioso hasta que sin más acabó con los dos juntos rodando desnudos por la cama y él explorando con sus dedos su caliente femeneidad. Se había sentido desconcertado, no podía negarlo, pero también lo había disfrutado. Estaba claro que Alice no lo había previsto, porque no le había dicho nada. Antes de marcharse, la esposa de Jasper buscó en el futuro por si hubiera algún peligro en ciernes y advertir a Jasper; pero el porvenir se veía totalmente seguro. Únicamente, cuando la morena estaba en casa de los Vulturis en Volterra, una fugaz visión le llegó a su mente. ¿Había captado desde tan lejos la confusión en la mente de su marido? No estaba tan seguro, pero de alguna manera sus mentes estaban interconectadas en todo momento. Alice velaba por él con su poder y Jasper haría cualquier cosa por ella. Era muy romántico. _

_Bella desplegó sus encantos nuevamente. El rubio parecía impasible, su rostro pétreo, su mirada fría no engañaban a la chica. Ella sabía que aunque ya hacía mucho que no corría sangre por sus venas, podría despertar la pasión nuevamente en él. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un hombre._

_Pero el mensaje había quedado claro. Ella era la prometida de su hermano y Jasper no iba a interponerse entre ellos con algo tan tonto como el sexo. Edward daba demasiada importancia a ciertas cosas. A veces se comportaba de manera tan humana... pero ante todo lo respetaba._

_A Bella no le había sentado nada bien, lo percibió al momento. Se sintió estúpida comportándose de aquella manera. Intentó que no se notara, y a su vez Jasper pasó por alto su sentimiento de rabia al no haber conseguido lo que se proponía. Alice estaba entreteniendo a Edward abajo, probando el piano y eso le había dado un margen para que tuviese lugar aquel encuentro. Cuando este se fue, la joven castaña se quedó completamente frustrada, con ganas de lanzarle a la cabeza el libro que estaba leyendo. Ni por asomo le acertaría, pero se habría quedado muy a gusto. Tuvo ganas de fingir que se había puesto enferma para cancelar la acampada. No se sentía con fuerzas de pasar dos días con alguien que acababa de darle calabazas. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama hundiendo su rostro enrojecido de furia entre los almohadones._

_-¿Puedo pasar? -la cantarina voz de Alice le llegó amortiguada a sus oídos. Bella gruñó y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta._

_-Sí, pasa... -dijo ella lastimosamente- Creo que me encuentro mal..._

_Alice rió divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella. Estaba preciosa como siempre, con aquel vestido morado de aires retro y sus elegantes sandalias de tacón. Por la expresión de su pálido rostro estaba claro que no se lo había tragado._

_-Ya, claro. Ya sé lo que te pasa -dijo intentando contener la risa. _

_Bella se puso de morros y se sentó con abatimiento en la cama. _

_-En serio, no estoy de humor, ¿vale? -la joven se llevó una mano a su frente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero de vergüenza._

_-Oye Bella, ya hemos pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas? -Alice intentó ser amable. Bella pensó que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con aquella situación. A Bella le irritó el tono condescendiente de su futura cuñada. _

_-¿Dónde está Edward? -la castaña preguntó secamente. _

_-Abajo. Está encantado con su piano -dijo ella ignorando su insolencia y siendo igual de encantadora que siempre- Le ayudará a distraerse. Al menos sirvió para hacer que se olvidara de seguir la conversación que hace unos minutos tuvo lugar justo aquí. _

_Bella la miró a los ojos y su expresión esta vez fue de arrepentimiento._

_-Lo sé, me he pasado... otra vez -la chica hizo un puchero- No sé qué demonios me pasa, ¿me estoy volviendo loca?¡Yo no soy así! Estuve a punto de montar un buen lío y hacer que Edward y Jasper se enfrentasen por mi culpa._

_Alice se rió mirando como Bella se ponía roja como un tomate maduro porque lo cierto era que le hubiese encantado._

_-Tranquila, no son más que tus hormonas rebullendo como locas -la vampira cruzó sus perfectas piernas mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga- Eso es todo. Tu cuerpo te pide acción, es muy normal. Lo que no es tan normal es que una humana se lo quiera montar con un vampiro. _

_-Alice... ¿tú también pasaste por esto? -Bella nunca había pensado que su futura cuñada había sido una humana también._

_-Claro, aunque eran otros tiempos -la morena intentó hacer memoria- y no recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humana, pero los 18 años son iguales en todas las épocas. _

_-Pues es un infierno -Bella estaba realmente agobiada- ¡Qué suerte que encontraste a Jasper!_

_-Sí, estuve esperándole durante mucho tiempo -la morena vampira suspiró con ternura- pero por fin llegó a mi en aquella lluviosa tarde... Y era justo como yo había predicho. Perfecto._

_Bella sintió una morbosa curiosidad sobre como sería la intimidad entre dos vampiros. _

_-Oh, fantástico, para vosotros todo es más fácil -la chica se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón._

_-¿Tú crees? -Alice se recostó a su lado. Parecía dispuesta a compartir con ella sus secretos más íntimos. Bella la miró interesada por lo que tenía que contarle- Mi primera vez con Jasper, fue realmente mi primera vez. _

_-¿En serio? -la castaña parpadeó sorprendida- No tenía ni idea... _

_-Perdí mi virginidad con 18 años, pero ya llevaba casi 30 años con la misma edad -Alice continuó- No tenía ni idea sobre el sexo; a principios de siglo XX las chicas como yo estaban educadas para ser buenas y complacientes esposas, ser finas y educadas: lectura, pintura, música... pero nadie nos decía lo que nos encontraríamos en nuestra noche de bodas. Lo normal era que la primera vez fuera un desastre. _

_Bella no perdía detalle._

_-¿Tenías que esperar a estar casada? -preguntó entendiendo un poco mejor las anticuadas ideas de su prometido._

_-Bueno, era lo correcto entonces -Alice siguió- Los tiempos han cambiado desde entonces... por suerte._

_-¡Amen, hermana! -Bella chocó la mano con su cuñada. Estallaron en risas mientras se revolcaban por la cama. Bella continuó- ¿Y los chicos?¿ellos también llegaban vírgenes?¿me dices que Jasper era virgen?_

_-¡Qué va! -Alice rodó los ojos- Jasper llevaba una buena carrera..._

_-María... -dijo Bella recordando la historia del rubio en Texas._

_-María... sí -corroboró Alice._

_-¡Menuda zorra! -añadió la chica castaña._

_-Si, una auténtica zorra. Pero no fue la única -informó la morena._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya -Bella pensó que Jasper no había perdido el tiempo mientras su preciosa esposa lo buscaba incansablemente._

_-Así que, cuando pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos y supo que yo era virgen me hizo el amor de una manera tan increíble y tan intensa que perdí el control -Bella se mordía las uñas mientras escuchaba atentamente el relato de Alice._

_-¿Gritaste como una loca? -rió Bella._

_-Peor... le mordí -la respuesta de Alice pilló por sorpresa a la joven._

_-¡¿Qué? -la castaña no daba crédito- ¡¿qué le mordiste?¡¿Por qué?_

_-El placer era tan intenso que mis instintos salvajes se dispararon y no supe controlarlos -Alice parecía un poco avergonzada- Estábamos desnudos, abrazados y con nuestros cuerpos hechos un nudo; justo cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo mi mente se nubló y me abandoné por completo. Solo recuerdo mis brazos atenazados alrededor de su cuello, sus manos en mis caderas marcando el ritmo y mis dientes en su cabeza, justo detrás de su oreja izquierda._

_Se hizo el silencio en cuanto Alice terminó su historia. Bella no sabía qué decir; por lo visto hasta las vampiras más glamurosas y perfectas metían la pata la primera vez con sus novios vampiros guapísimos._

_-¿Entiendes por qué te he contado todo esto? -la morena le miró con sus preciosos ojos ambarinos._

_-¿Para ponerme caliente? -Bella notó un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y sintió como se humedecía entre las piernas. Se mordisqueó los labios._

_-Para que sepas lo intenso que puede ser el sexo en un vampiro. Se puede equiparar a la sed de sangre -Alice estaba seria en ese momento- Yo no me contuve, y mi autocontrol ya por aquel entonces era impecable. Jasper te desea, lo sé muy bien pero teme que le pase lo mismo que me pasó a mi. _

_-¿Me desea? -la excitación hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones de forma dolorosa. _

_-Sí, pero tu seguridad y la lealtad a Edward hacen que evite el sexo contigo -Alice habló quedamente- Deberías respetarlo._

_-Pues me gustaría que mandara todo al diablo y me la metiera hasta hacerme sentir con ganas de aullar a la luna toda la noche... -en cuanto pronunció estas palabras pensó que había sido demasiado atrevida y que a lo mejor a Alice no le apetecía escuchar esas cochinadas sobre su perfecto marido._

_Lejos de enfadarse, Alice hizo algo que dejó boquiabierta a la joven humana. La besó en los labios, lenta y dulcemente; acariciando su lengua con la suya y succionando sus labios carnosos haciendo que el carmín color cereza de la morena se embadurnara por toda la boca de la castaña. _

_Bella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Aquel había sido el beso más dulce de su vida. Notó como su excitación aumentaba y sus inhibiciones desaparecían. Tomó a su cuñada de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo; sentía los puntiagudos pechos de ella contra los suyos y un gemido ahogado escapó de entre sus labios. Bella no se lo podía creer, estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel momento de intimidad con su futura "hermana" y deseó más. Tomó uno de sus senos y lo acarició por encima de la tela morada de su vestido estilo vintage. Era pequeño pero firme y turgente, con pezones como pequeños botones. _

_-Alice... yo, no entiendo... no sé que me ha pasado... no soy lesbiana -dijo Bella en un susurro._

_-Yo tampoco -la morena guiñó un ojo y con agilidad se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta esbozando una pícara sonrisa._

A medianoche el bosque estaba inusualmente en silencio. No se oía ningún sonido de ningún animal. Ni insectos, ni aves nocturnas ni siquiera el crujir de las ramas al viento o las piñas abriéndose; tan sólo la respiración agitada de una chica dentro de su tienda de campaña.

(N. del A.)**Pijo**: en España: 1. Dicho de una persona: Que en su vestuario, modales, lenguaje, etc., manifiesta gustos propios de una clase social acomodada.

2. Perteneciente o relativo a estas personas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Después de un largo (e indecente) periodo de tiempo, regreso al fantástico mundo de los fanfics de Twilight. ¡Los echaba de menos! Perdón a todos los que han estado esperando por más capítulos. Prometo que voy a terminar la historia. Espero estar a la altura y que os guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 18**

Bella se incorporó con dificultad enredándose con el abrigoso saco de dormir relleno de plumas de ganso canadiense. Sudaba a mares y mechones de pelo sueltos de la coleta se le pegaban a la cara y se le metían en la boca cada vez que jadeaba intentando respirar. Hacía demasiado calor allí dentro. Hacía demasiado calor para aquella época del año. Se sintió agobiada y un tanto desorientada. Alargó su brazo y buscó a tientas en la lona; de un tirón abrió la cremallera de la tienda y salió a gatas llevando consigo el saco. Escudriñó entre en la oscuridad, mirando de un lado a otro. El bosque estaba sumido en un silencio casi solemne. No se movía ni una brizna de hierba y la luna apenas se veía entre las copas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se estaba de maravilla allí fuera, realmente ni siquiera necesitaba resguardarse para pasar la noche; se tumbaría sobre la hierba y se quedaría dormida mirando las estrellas. La idea le entusiasmó y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

-¿Dónde estará Jasper? -pensó. Y de pronto la paz del bosque le inquietó. Aguzó el oído y cualquier mínimo ruido la hizo ponerse en guardia. Escuchó el sonido que hacía una piña al abrirse para soltar sus piñones. Definitivamente el verano se había adelantado en el noroeste. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en una sombra que acechaba en una de las ramas bajas de una acacia centenaria.

Bella se quedó muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración y casi sin pestañear. La sombra no se movió ni un milímetro y tuvo que contener el impulso de llamar a Jasper a gritos.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta? -unos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y a la chica casi le da un infarto. La sombra descendió al suelo en un elegante salto sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Bella soltó un hondo suspiro y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con gesto de alivio.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! -dijo llevándose una mano al corazón mientras observaba como el rubio avanzaba hacia ella con movimientos que le recordaban a los de un felino. Escuchó la suave sonrisa del inmortal mientras se acomodaba en la hierba que estaba fresca y mullida.

-Deberías estar descansando -dijo Jasper quedándose de pie ante ella- Aún falta para que amanezca y te vendrá bien estar fresca para cuando nos vayamos.

-¿Irnos? -Bella frunció el ceño extrañada- Pero si aún nos queda un día más... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Jasper se rascó la cabeza con gesto incómodo.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de lo previsto -contestó sintiendo la decepción de la chica- Creo que tú ya has tenido suficientes aventuras en el bosque por el momento.

-¿En serio? -Bella no entendía aquella repentina decisión- ¡Yo no me quiero ir todavía! Lo estoy disfrutando...

Jasper la miró y sus ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Estoy viva -respondió la joven intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Estás viva de milagro -Jasper le recordó los recientes acontecimientos con un león de montaña.

-Estoy viva gracias a ti -Bella casi en un susurro- Y eso es lo único que importa.

Se hizo el silencio.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil mirando a la joven mortal. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta del significado real de aquellas palabras que estaba escuchando. Lo que había dicho no había sido para adularlo ni para tranquilizarlo, no lo había hecho para seguir un tonto juego de seducción; había encontrado en Bella aquella conexión que tenía con el resto de su familia. La chica en verdad confiaba plenamente en él tal y como lo hacían el resto de los miembros del clan Cullen, sabía que encajaría perfectamente en la familia. Y entonces supo que aquello era recíproco. Una leve y casi inapreciable sonrisa asomó a sus perfectos labios.

-Bueno, podemos discutirlo mañana cuando hayas dormido algo y estés más descansada -dijo él pasándose una mano por su espeso cabello rubio.

Bella suspiró y se dispuso a estirar su saco sobre la hierba justo enfrente de la entrada de la tienda de campaña. Pero Jasper parecía que tenía algo que objetar.

-Prefiero que duermas en la tienda -dijo él- estarás más segura y yo más tranquilo.

-¡Oh, por favor, ahí dentro no hay quien aguante! -Bella torció el gesto en una mueca de fastidio- No sabes el calor que hace dentro de esa tienda -la chica la señaló para dar más énfasis a su petición- Claro, por supuesto, tú nunca... tu cuerpo es... frío.

Jasper la miró atentamente. Se preguntaba qué idea se le pasaría por la cabeza esta vez.

-Me meteré dentro pero... necesitaré "algo" que refrigere ese horno -dijo ella intentando no sonrojarse- si tengo que dormir dentro no soportaré el calor.

-Bella, es por tu propio bien -dijo él- Pero, de acuerdo. Lo haré.

La chica de largos cabellos castaños sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y recogió el saco del suelo para meterlo de vuelta en la tienda. Tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver como el guapo y alto vampiro se las apañaba para introducir sus largas piernas dentro del pequeño habitáculo sin perder la dignidad.

-Vale, ya tienes tu tienda con refrigeración -dijo él echándose sobre el duro suelo estirando las piernas lo máximo que le permitía la lona. Incorporándose un poco alargó la mano y cerró la cremallera de un tirón.

Oscuridad total.

-Es posible que tengamos que dormir con la tienda abierta -dijo ella metiéndose en el saco- puede que así puedas estirar de todo las piernas y estés más cómodo...

-No, prefiero que esté cerrada -dijo Jasper- tu olor será mucho menos perceptible para los animales del bosque aquí dentro. Y en cuanto a la comodidad, bueno... cuando eres vampiro eso ya no importa...

-Mi olor... -Bella susurró y se olió las axilas horrorizada- Mierda... apesto. Lo... lo siento... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-La verdad es que tu olor es realmente... embriagador -dijo Jasper con voz ronca.

Bella no sabía que decir. Lo cierto era que había sudado allí dentro como si aquello fuera una sauna y se sentía incómoda. ¿Embriagador? Jasper había sido demasiado generoso con aquel comentario, pero se lo agradecía en silencio. Se imaginaba al rubio inmortal tumbado a su lado, tan cerca que podía alargar su mano y tocarlo. Su cuerpo frío y duro como el mármol bajo la ropa de marca.

-¿Cómo es, Jasper? -dijo ella en un susurro.

-El qué -la voz de Jasper tenía un tono relajado.

-Morirse -respondió Bella con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Sientes frío?

Jasper tardó un rato en contestar.

-La verdad es que... no lo recuerdo -dijo al fin- Pero creo que todo es bastante rápido...

-Lo siento -se disculpó Bella.

-No me molesta hablar de ello -respondió él resueltamente- pero hay cosas de mi antigua existencia que están sumidas entre las brumas en mi memoria.

-Oh, pero ¿cómo es estar muerto? -continuó ella curiosa- Bueno, eres... sois... vampiros, al fin y al cabo no estáis vivos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. ¿Sentís frío todo el tiempo?

-¿Frío? No... casi ni siquiera puedo recordar el concepto de frío... eso es algo que perteneció a mi otra existencia -aclaró Jasper- supongo que podría decir que no sentimos ni frío ni calor, ni hambre ni sed...

-Hmmm -Bella se removió un poco inquieta bajo la frazada- no sé... me parece bastante inquietante.

-Eso te preocupa, es curioso -Jasper sintió la tensión de la joven flotando en el ambiente- pero realmente es una liberación, es otro tipo de sed lo que tendría que parecerte más inquietante.

-Sí, supongo -Bella recordaba todo lo que le habían contado Edward y el resto de los Cullen acerca de "la sed". Era como una adicción según había entendido, pero había decidido que se preocuparía de eso en cuanto fuera el momento. No quería adelantar acontecimientos y su boda ya le suponía un agobio adicional. Pensó que tal vez sí era buena idea dormirse de una vez y dejar que su cabeza descansara un poco.

A pesar de tener a su compañero de acampada con ella en la tienda, el efecto "refrescante" apenas sí se notaba allí dentro y a Bella se le hizo complicado conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Después de dormir lo que le parecieron unos escasos minutos se despertó sofocada otra vez. Sacó sus brazos fuera del saco y apartó los mechones de pelo que rebeldes se le habían vuelto a escapar de su coleta.

Se incorporó a duras penas y se hizo un moño alto. Se preguntaba si Jasper seguiría allí, pues la oscuridad era casi absoluta y el vampiro no hacía ningún tipo de ruido. Se lo imaginó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, calzando sus características botas de piel de cowboy. Sabía que los vampiros no dormían, pero a veces tenían lo que ella les llamaba amplios "periodos de abstracción" en los que parecían entrar en un trance inducido por algún tipo de pensamiento profundo.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido salió de su saco pateando el tejido relleno de plumas quedándose tendida sobre él. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir, pero la imagen del rubio vaquero se le había colado furtivamente en sus pensamientos revolucionando sus ya acaloradas hormonas. Naturaleza, calor, intimidad y un hombre tan apuesto hacían imposible el descanso de una chica. Más bien al contrario.

La joven se atrevió a ponerse más cómoda al amparo de la oscuridad y en un momento se deshizo de la raída camiseta de manga corta que hacía propaganda de la tienda en donde trabajaba. Y en un plisplás, pantalones fuera. Se recostó mientras empujaba con los pies la ropa hacía un lado, estirándose y sintiendo la liberación de estar en ropa interior. Se había puesto aquel conjunto tan sexy que había comprado en su día de compras con las chicas Cullen, totalmente inapropiado para una acampada, pero ¡sorpresa!, había aparecido en su mochila junto con otros similares sustituyendo a las cómodas y nada eróticas bragas de algodón de talle alto y los sujetadores deportivos. Alice, por supuesto estaba detrás de todo eso.

Lo cierto era que nunca se había imaginado el efecto que aquellas prendas causaban en su maltrecha autoestima. La hacían sentirse guapa y más segura con su cuerpo. No es que pensara que fuera una persona fea, más bien se sentía siempre alguien del montón y nunca supo sacar partido de la figura esbelta que tenía. Pasó una mano acariciando el fino encaje de una de las copas del sujetador y continuó avanzando por la curva de uno de sus pechos. La lencería los recogía y redondeaba dándoles un aspecto de femenina voluptuosidad. Su piel estaba muy caliente y las terminaciones nerviosas muy sensibles a los roces de sus caricias. Deseó ser tocada, dejarse acariciar cada rincón de su anatomía y disfrutar de ello sin pudor. Se humedeció sus labios resecos e hinchados. Sus dedos los recorrieron lentamente, sus dientes, su lengua. Lamió despacio la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón; recorrió el camino por su cuello y su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre en suaves círculos para introducirla con calma dentro de sus braguitas, enredándose en el vello de su pubis. Enseguida notó la humedad entre sus piernas y deseó un hombre entre ellas.

-El sueño no vendrá a este cuerpo cansado -el quedo murmullo de la voz del vampiro sacó a Bella de su ensoñación. Ahogó un hondo suspiro al escuchar las palabras amortiguadas dentro de aquel refugio de lona- Es de una canción.

-¿Eh?¿Qué? -la joven se incorporó un poco recuperando la compostura e intentó no sonar excesivamente sofocada.

-_In the Arms of Sleep_ -continuó el rubio- es una canción.

Bella suspiró y sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Sí, la conozco -contestó mientras se acomodaba entre el revoltijo de ropa- me encantan Smashing Pumpkins... Llevo dando vueltas toda la noche, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Eres tú la que necesita dormir para funcionar adecuadamente -contestó Jasper.

-Te habré interrumpido tus pensamientos... profundos -Bella sabía que un vampiro podía ponerse en

"modo desconexión" y permanecer así un tiempo indeterminado. Una vez se lo preguntó a Edward, pero él no había sabido explicárselo bien. "Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento" le había dicho.

-Es imposible meditar contigo al lado -la voz del guapo inmortal tenía un tono divertido. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró esperando la típica broma que le hacía su vampírica familia sobre lo ruidosos que eran los humanos- Totalmente imposible cuando llevas puesto algo tan sexy.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, aguantando la respiración y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡La había visto!¡¿Cuándo?! Estaba totalmente oscuro allí dentro, era imposible... ¿imposible?. Pensó que quizás le estaba tomando el pelo; había adivinado que estaba en ropa interior porque la oiría desvestirse, nada más. Pensó que sería divertido seguirle el juego.

-¿A sí? ¿Te gusta la ropa interior de algodón como la que llevan las abuelitas? -la joven castaña se mordió el labio intentando no partirse de risa -No sabía que te ponían las bragas-faja.

Una risa suave y tremendamente seductora surgió de la oscuridad, cerca de Bella. Apenas se distinguía nada allí dentro; ni formas ni siluetas y mucho menos los finos encajes y la suave gasa de las prendas íntimas de la chica.

-Bueno, las bragas-faja tienen su punto -correspondió él- y seguro que estarías preciosa con una de esas prendas, pero prefiero lo que llevas puesto ahora... el encaje me vuelve loco.

Las divertidas risitas de la chica cesaron inmediatamente. Un momento, ¿los vampiros pueden ver en la oscuridad? Vale, tienen los sentidos superdesarrollados y pueden percibir todo más amplificado; dentro de la tienda de campaña ella debía de sonar como un elefante que entra en una cacharrería, pero no recordaba lo de la visión nocturna... Hacía un rápido repaso a todo lo que había leído sobre ellos... ¿Acaso Jasper tenía otro poder, uno del que no le había hablado a nadie? No, eso era imposible...

-Hace mucho calor aquí -susurró ella mientras, por un momento, creyó ver unos ojos brillando el la oscuridad. Una dulce nube de excitación flotaba en el aire y a Bella cada vez le costaba respirar con más serenidad.

-Hace calor y en cambio puedo adivinar como tus pezones se endurecen bajo la fina tela de tu sujetador -la voz de Jasper era grave y estaba llena de deseo.

La piel de la joven se erizó al instante y un agradable hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sus pezones estaban duros y sensibles, tanto que la suave gasa estaba empezando a molestarla. El calor era sofocante y su piel había empezado a transpirar dejándola suave y resbaladiza. Sentía que en cualquier momento ardería en llamas.

Notó unos fríos y largos dedos, de una mano grande y masculina que apenas le rozaron la piel en una caricia que empezaba en su rostro, bajaba por su cuello, su clavícula y descendía por la curva de sus senos.

-Oh, Jasper -pronunciaba las palabras entre jadeos- Siempre pensé que subestiman demasiado tu don...

-Excepto tú -contestó el vampiro rozando ligeramente la puntilla de encaje de la copa del sujetador- Tú, que eres inmune al poder de Edward de leerte la mente, que a veces hasta Alice es incapaz de ver tu futuro... en cambio, yo puedo... influir en ti.

-No puedo... no puedo resistirme a ti -la joven sintió sus pezones doloridos por la necesidad. Entre sus piernas estaba concentrándose la humedad y su clítoris empezaba a latir de excitación- No puedo, Jasper... no puedo renunciar a ti...

El rubio retiró su mano y Bella ahogó un gemido. Aquel sujetador le estaba torturando y estaba dispuesta hasta a suplicar para que le aliviara el tormento.

-¿Dónde está la linterna? -susurró ella buscando a tientas por el suelo de la tienda.

-No enciendas ninguna luz -la mano de él la detuvo- Me gusta la oscuridad.

-Pero yo no veré nada... -la voz de la chica se quebró de deseo- quiero verte... quiero ver las cosas que me vas a hacer.

-Y yo no quiero que veas lo que tú me harás a mi- contestó él mientras con habilidad deslizaba una mano hacia el broche delantero del sujetador y liberaba sus pequeños y redondeados pechos- Será más excitante- Sin prisas, inclinó su rubia cabeza y atrapó entre sus fríos y perfectos labios el rosado y erecto pezón.


	19. Nota del autor

Hola a todos,

Me disculpo por los grandes (enormes) retrasos de mi fanfic "Conociendo a los Cullen". Hace ya mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y se que es inexcusable la tardanza.

Prometo terminar la historia lo antes posible, y actualizar muy pronto. El final se acerca y sabremos que pasará con Bella y su ardiente Jasper.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Mis disculpas para todas aquellas personas que me siguen, porque sé que no he cumplido adecuadamente con ellas.

Saludos y hasta pronto! ;)


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Bella no podía evitar gemir cada vez que la lengua y los labios del rubio vampiro rozaban su sensible piel. Las atenciones que estaban recibiendo sus senos la estaban elevando al séptimo cielo. Dentro de la pequeña tienda, el aire era denso, caliente y húmedo... justo como se sentía ella en ese momento. La oscuridad era absoluta, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los suspiros y jadeos irregulares de ella y las pequeñas succiones de sus besos sobre su piel de él. Alzó su mano temblorosa y a tientas buscó su cabeza. Hundió sus largos y delicados dedos en los sedosos cabellos, jugueteando con sus mechones ondulados, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, suavemente al principio y más intensamente cuando el placer se fue incrementando.

-¡Aaah! -Bella ahogó un chillido cuando notó como atrapó entre sus dientes el pequeño capullo rosado que era su pezón y tiró ligeramente de él. Todo su cuerpo tembló de placer en su mayor parte, pero también de miedo. No estaba muy segura de que fuese buena idea que él incluyese sus dientes en su jueguecito sexual, pero enseguida se olvidó cuando descubrió las increíbles sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. Sobre todo cuando él alternó pequeños mordiscos con dulces lamidas.

Bella arqueó su espalda, clavó sus uñas en su cabeza y él con delicadeza pero firmemente, agarró su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos se la apartó sujetándola por encima de su cabeza. Recorrió con pequeños besos hacia su clavícula y con la otra mano trazó una línea sobre su piel sudorosa, desde el cuello bajando lenta y tentadoramente por entre sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre, pasando por su pequeño y gracioso ombligo hasta llegar a la puntilla de sus braguitas. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el plano vientre, acariciándolo mientras con su lengua recorría su oreja. Finalmente deslizó los dedos dentro de la delicada prenda de ropa interior justo hasta llegar al comienzo de su denso y rizado vello púbico. Bella notó como se humedecía, aún más si cabe, de anticipación.

-Tócame -Jasper susurró de forma apenas audible mientras retiraba su mano y se separaba del cuerpo de ella.

A la joven castaña le costó tragar. Sentía los labios hinchados y la boca seca. Suspiró mientras intentaba controlarse. No podía ver nada allí dentro, pero la oscuridad hacía que el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaran, sobre todo el del tacto. Y era maravilloso. Alargó su mano hacia el lugar en donde pensaba que podía estar él.

-Caliente, caliente -dijo él con la voz grave por el deseo.

Ella rió levemente, divertida.

-¿Me estoy acercando? -preguntó sensual.

-Te quemas -contestó él pícaro.

Los dedos de ella tocaron algo duro, cubierto de una tela de algodón. Se atrevió a palpar y comprobó que tenía forma redondeada... siguió un poco más.

-¡Un hombro! -dijo ella como si acabara de descubrir la solución a un gran acertijo.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él con la misma voz sugerente que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Ella rió de nuevo y continuó tocando el duro y bien definido cuerpo del inmortal. Se había quedado en camiseta y podía moldear sus músculos fácilmente por encima.

-Quítate la camiseta -susurró ella.

-Quítamela tú -contestó.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior y sin más preámbulos lo hizo, tiró de la prenda hacia arriba y él se incorporó para ayudarle en la tarea. Luego se volvió a recostar sobre sus codos, esperando. Bella cada vez estaba más suelta y cómoda con la situación. La oscuridad ayudaba bastante, todo sea dicho, pero se sintió una mujer madura y poderosa. Tocó su duro y firme pecho, primero recorriéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando deliberadamente sus pequeños pezones masculinos, luego masajeó con sus manos su torso yendo poco a poco hacia abajo. Sintiendo su fibrosa delgadez, recorriendo el camino marcado por una fina línea de vello, tan suave que prácticamente era como pelusilla. Y llegó hasta la hebilla de su cinturón. Lo toqueteó juguetona, demorándose en ella a propósito

-Sigue -pidió él quedamente- por favor...

La joven respiró hondo y humedeció sus labios. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Él le estaba rogando... y le encantaba. Manipuló la hebilla y con algo de dificultad debido a su erección, le desabrochó los pantalones. Titubeó unos segundos antes de agarrar su miembro duro, acariciándolo tímidamente al principio y más intensamente cuando oyó los gemidos ahogados del rubio. Aquel ronroneo era como música para sus oídos.

Rodeó su pene con la mano y lo sujetó tanteando su calibre. Era grueso, y al recorrerlo en toda su longitud comprobó que el tejano estaba muy bien dotado. ¿Demasiado para ella, quizás? Aquello le creó una pizca de ansiedad. Le dolería. Seguro. Pero lo deseaba tanto...

-Oh... Bella... -gimió el vampiro mientras ella continuaba con sus caricias. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido como el azabache, y el deseo se volvió necesidad. Casi como la sed que estaba empezando a sentir.

Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado. Algo que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a pedirle (por el momento) y que le puso a cien. Sintió como sus labios le rozaban la sensible piel de su virilidad, la humedad caliente de su boca rodeándolo. En la oscuridad, él sí podía ver. Sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato mientras contemplaba la cabeza de Bella subiendo y bajando en su entrepierna. Su coleta estaba medio deshecha y los mechones castaños se le habían escapado y le caían sobre la cara. Alargó su mano y se los apartó suavemente, acariciándole la cara de mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y la excitación, su boca llena y sus labios tensos. Era sumamente erótico, irresistible. No podía esperar a hacerla suya.

Bella sintió sus dedos apartándole el pelo de su rostro, hacía tanto calor allí dentro que agradeció sentir el frío de su piel. Se sintió muy complacida oír como gruñía de placer, pero no estaba segura de cuándo tenía que parar. ¿Cómo sabría cuándo hacerlo? Estaba empezando a dolerle la mandíbula. Como si le leyese el pensamiento (aunque era imposible) sintió como se incorporaba y la agarraba de un hombro para retirarla. Acto seguido, rodeó con su fuerte brazo su cintura y la volteó para tumbarla sobre el mullido colchón de camping posicionándose él encima. El corazón le iba a mil por hora mientras él se arrodillaba y separaba sus piernas. Tomó uno de sus tobillos y lo levantó hasta apoyarlo sobre su hombro. Acarició su esbelta pierna, recorriendo el camino hacia sus caderas, cubriendo con besos el interior de sus finos muslos. Luego, agarrándola firmemente por la cintura la ayudó a incorporarse un poco para besarla en los labios. Su beso fue lento y sensual; como si pretendiese hacerlo durar una eternidad.

Fue descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen... y más abajo. Sus cabellos despeinados le rozaron las ingles haciéndole cosquillas. Sufrió un leve espasmo cuando notó su boca hambrienta justo en su centro, por encima de la fina y delicada gasa, apenas una leve barrera que superar. Ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando notó la lengua pulsando su sensible botón. Tomó una bocanada de aire y buscó a ciegas cualquier cosa a la que agarrarse con fuerza. Aferrada a su saco de dormir, sintió como él colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y con dedos expertos comenzaba a deslizar su lencería fina por ellas.

Jasper apenas podía contenerse. Estaba muy excitado y tuvo que luchar por no arrancarle la escasa ropa que le quedaba puesta a la joven mortal y tomarla sin más. Pensaba que era una suerte que no viera como estaba luchando contra su naturaleza animal, como su mirada sobrenatural se fijaba en ella como si fuera una presa. No quería asustarla, a pesar de que ella siempre le había parecido una chica muy valiente ("inconsciente", era la palabra que usaba siempre Edward) Pero aún no podía confiarse... ella era todavía virgen. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Era preciosa y levantaba más pasiones de las que se imaginaba entre los chicos. Lo sabía muy bien. No era por falta de ocasión. Eso le preocupaba, en cuanto atravesara su barrera... No pudo evitarlo y tembló, emitiendo un ronco gruñido que sonó amenazador. A pesar de todo, su dulce Alice confiaba en él. Alice...

-Alice... -murmuró en la oscuridad, como en un trance.

De repente Bella se puso tensa. Su respiración se aceleró y la angustia la invadió. Había oído claramente el nombre que había pronunciado su amante. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar de rabia. Deseaba morirse, estar lejos de allí en aquel momento. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se sentía tan humillada. ¿Había sido todo una broma para él?¿Era por eso por lo que prefería que estuviesen con la luz apagada?

Él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió.

La joven, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, le pegó una patada con todas sus fuerzas acertándose de lleno en el rostro. Entonces él pareció reaccionar. Ella se revolvió, intentando incorporarse y cubrir su desnudez lo antes posible.

-Bella... espera... -dijo con tono preocupado. La agarró por un brazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! -gritó furiosa.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

-Déjame que te explique -dijo él apartando sus manos de ella y levantándolas en señal de rendición- He sentido a Alice...

-¡Cállate!¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! -no podía soportar más su voz, su presencia. No quería que le explicase nada. No quería ninguna disculpa.

-Lo siento... -gimió él.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bella se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado por el suelo de la tienda. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero lo único que quería era salir de allí. Comenzó a jadear con más fuerza, faltándole el aire. Avanzó con torpeza hasta la entrada de la tienda y de un tirón abrió la cremallera. Jasper se había atrevido a agarrarla otra vez, pero inexplicablemente se le escurrió de entre las manos.

-No salgas, Bella. No... -oyó que le rogaba.

La chica escapó a gatas, arañándose las piernas con las ramitas secas y los guijarros del suelo del bosque.

-¡Vete al infierno! -gruñó volviéndose hacia la tienda mientras caminaba apresuradamente, no había dado ni dos pasos y ya había tropezado con lo que ella tomó por un tronco de árbol o una gran piedra.

-Hola, hola -dijo una voz fría como el hielo muy cerca de su oído. Unas enormes manos gélidas se aferraron a sus brazos.

Bella se quedó congelada. No se atrevió a girarse ni a mover un sólo músculo hacia la persona que la tenía atrapada. Jasper se había materializado al momento ante ella. Llevaba puestos los pantalones y nada más. La luz de la luna sacaba reflejos plateados a su cabello, y su piel blanca estaba lustrosa como el mármol. Sus ojos llameaban como ascuas encendidas, negros como carbones y sus dientes expuestos en señal amenazante. El extraño acercó su cara al cuello de Bella e inspiró profundamente. La chica vió como una cascada de pelo negro y lacio calló sobre su hombro, por encima de su pecho. Se percató de que llevaba puesta la sudadera de Jasper; del revés y mal colocada.

-Hmmmm -se deleitó el desconocido.

Bella miró por el rabillo del ojo un rostro hermoso, de ojos azules como el hielo y labios finos. Jasper dio un paso al frente gruñendo. No le quitaba ojo. Pero una voz sonó, proveniente del lado izquierdo, entre unos árboles.

-Hola Jasper, qué alegría verte -dijo una voz dulce y musical.

Una mujer de extraordinaria belleza surgió de la oscuridad y caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde estaban. Su larga melena rubia le caía en cascada por los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y aunque lucía una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos mostraban una mirada fría. Bella la reconoció al instante.

-Hola Irina -contestó Jasper con voz tensa, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía que desde el lado de la derecha otra figura avanzaba hacia ellos, de figura menuda y aspecto frágil, pero según su criterio él más amenazador de los tres. Era apenas un muchachito, pero sabía que era el más antiguo y poderoso de los tres.

La rubia caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo sujetando a Bella y le acarició a esta la melena revuelta. Jasper rezó en silencio para que la joven se mantuviera en silencio.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -preguntó Irina divertida a nadie en particular, mirando con curiosidad, primero la indumentaria de la chica y luego a Jasper, clavándole los ojos.

-No -contestó Bella seria, aún enfadada.

-Sí -respondió él con calma. "Cállate, Bella, por dios"

Ambos habían contestado al mismo tiempo y la vampira esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Jugando con el juguete favorito de Edward? -comentó fingiendo inocencia- tsk, tsk, tsk... qué chico tan travieso...

-Creo que estaba a punto de disfrutar de un rico picnic... -dijo la voz tras de ella mientras con un dedo recogía una lágrima errante en su mejilla.

-¿Otra vez, querido? -dijo Irina fingiendo sorpresa esta vez- Eres incorregible... Pero bueno, no te culpo... huele taaan bien. Podrías invitarnos, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos...

-Nadie va a tocarle un pelo a Bella -dijo Jasper con voz grave y firme.- Así que dile a tu amigo que la suelte de una vez.

-Oh, qué desconsiderada por mi parte... no he hecho las presentaciones -la vampira siguió con su juego- Te presento a Randall y a Mortimer, chicos él es Jasper del clan Cullen, de Forks; y la jovencita es Bella... el motivo por el cual mi querido Laurent ya no está entre nosotros.

Las últimas palabras de Irina sonaron frías y llenas de odio.

-¿Ella? -Mortimer, el menudo vampiro habló con tono incrédulo- ¿Esta pequeña e insignificante humana ha provocado la caída de uno de los nuestros? ¡Qué sacrilegio! ¿Por qué sigue viva?

-Porque es parte de nuestra familia -una voz sonó a espaldas de Jasper.

Alice apareció subiendo un peñasco, con la luz del amanecer recortando su esbelta silueta, enfundada en un elegante mono de tejido de gabardina beige.

-Y no vamos a permitir que se le haga ningún daño. -añadió Edward, situándose a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

El bosque permanecía en silencio. El amanecer estaba a punto de romper en el cielo púrpura y la temperatura, aunque fresca, era agradable para aquella época del año. No se oía ningún ruido, ni una brizna de aire, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Bella se quedó paralizada cuando vio aparecer en lo alto de un montículo a Alice y a Edward. Se quiso morir. De repente ya no le importaba si aquel vampiro que la tenía sujeta por los brazos le partía el cuello como una ramita seca y su vida terminara para siempre. Estaba tan sorprendida que hasta las lágrimas se le congelaron en sus ojos.

-Déjala ir -repitió Jasper con la voz ronca, amenazante. La situación se había hecho tan tensa que el aire a su alrededor se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

La joven notó como las manos de Randall, el guapo vampiro de larga melena lacia se aferraban más a sus brazos, dolorosamente. Dejó sus músculos laxos, como si no le importase lo más absoluto. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. No sabía qué pensar. No quería pensar.

Silencio de nuevo. Era casi imperceptible, pero todos ellos adoptaron posiciones de ataque. Jasper se concentró justo en Randall, la principal amenaza para Bella; pero sabía que era a Mortimer a quien no deberían perder de vista. De pronto, Irina quedó al margen.

-Esté bien, está bien... Mort, Randall, sigamos nuestro camino -dijo la rubia fingiendo hastío mientras se cruzaba de braxos- Esto me está aburriendo... no vale la pena perder el tiempo con estas tonterías.

De repente, Mortimer se movió. Fue tan rápido que todo sucedió en el transcurso de un suspiro. Bella notó una ráfaga de viento huracanado pasar por su lado y al momento un fuerte golpe a su espalda. No se atrevió ni a pestañear. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor la imagen le aterrorizó. Jasper había desmembrado a Randall y aplastaba su cabeza con ambas manos, deshaciendola como si fuese un terrón de arcilla. Acto seguido acudió a ayudar a su hermano. El menudo vampiro era muy veloz y extraordinariamente fuerte. De un terrible golpe lanzó a Edward a una distancia considerable, haciendo que cayera rodando por el suelo. Pronto se recuperó y entre él y el rubio comenzaron una pelea de movimientos demasiado rápidos para la percepción del simple ojo humano. Alice había ido a por Irina. Esta no había hecho nada. Simplemente se había limitado a parecer contrariada, e incluso temerosa.

-Vete, Irina -Alice le habló seriamente- regresa con tu clan.

-Pero... pe-pero... ¡no es justo! -señaló a Bella con un gesto con la cabexa- ¡Yo le amaba!¡Laurent era mi compañero! ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo!

-Irina... -Alice la sujetó firmemente por los hombros- por el vínculo que nos une, por el respeto que os profesamos al Clan Denali. Vete de aquí.

La rubia vampira se soltó violentamente del agarre e inesperadamente salió corriendo, internándose en el bosque, como una estela dorada que se perdía a lo lejos.

Edward fue el primero que se acercó a Bella e intentó abrazarla.

-No -dijo simplemente la castaña- Déjame, por favor... No puedo, no puedo ni mirarte a la cara.

El vampiro compuso un gesto de angustia en su rostro, pero Alice se les acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Jasper permanecía a distancia. Se había puesto una camiseta y un jersey de lana, y esperaba expectante.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -le preguntó Alice a la chica- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. No me preguntéis nada más, por favor -contestó ella bruscamente- Necesito estar sola.

Edward miró preocupado a Alice, pero ella lo tranquilizó.

-Será mejor que os deshagais de los restos de esos dos -le dijo- Yo me quedaré aquí con Bella.

Bella estaba hecha un lío. Todo había sido como un dulce sueño que se había convertido en una pesadilla. Tenía sentimientos encontrados; por una parte deseaba gritarle a su amiga por haberse inmiscuido entre Jasper y ella... pero, ¿con qué derecho? ¡el era su marido! Por otro lado, también había traído consigo a Edward, traicionándola... ¿o era ella la que estaba engañando a su prometido? Parecía a punto de explotar. Necesitaba que la dejaran sola. Miró a su alrededor, buscando no sabía muy bien qué. Comprobó que no había rastro alguno de la pelea que se había producido allí hacía sólo unos momentos. Demostrando una gran eficiencia, Edward y Jasper fueron lejos a deshacerse de los restos de sus enemigos.

Caminó hacia la tienda de campaña, pero la morena la siguió.

-Os vi en peligro -musitó Alice sabiendo cual era la causa del enfado de su futura cuñada- No podía permitir que...

-Jasper habría cuidado de mi -la cortó ella bruscamente- el podría haberse enfrentado a ellos.

-No, Bella. Él solo no. No con Mortimer Lassangue -Alice parecía abatida.

-Y no podías haberte traído a Emmett, o a Rosalie... no, tenías que traerte a Edward contigo -la castaña se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más, y sus palabras sonaban frías como el hielo.- No me lo esperaba de ti, Alice. Gracias, has destrozado mi relación.

Bella se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la tienda. Le hubiese gustado chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

-Edward no es como tú crees... -dijo Alice.- Te quiere por encima de todo.

Bella se giró hacia la morena.

-Se lo has contado todo, ¿verdad? -la furia se había transformado en decepción, lo cual era aún más doloroso.

-Sí -admitió Alice.- Lo hice. Lo hicimos.

-Eres... eres... ¡una pedazo de zorra! -Bella levantó los brazos exasperada, encarándose a ella- Me lo debí haber imaginado, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Has estado maquinando la venganza por lo que sucedió entre Jasper y yo aquel fin de semana.

-No, no, eso no es verdad -Alice intentó explicarse.- Esto no ha sido una venganza. Amo a Jasper, pero Edward y tu sois mis hermanos, y os quiero también. Pensé que os estaba ayudando, pero no era así. Lo siento... Carlise y Esme me lo hicieron ver.

-¡¿Carlise y Esme?! -Bella estaba confundida y sorprendida- ¡¿Pero qué demonios os pasa?!

La joven no se lo podía creer. Se imaginó como en el hogar de los Cullen habían debatido largo y tendido sobre su pérdida de la virginidad. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiese hacer desaparecer aquellos incómodos pensamientos. Sea como fuere, en breves regresaría Edward con Jasper y tendría que enfrentarse a una complicada situación. Sintió tanta presión que se echó a llorar.

Alice se conmovió y acudió a consolarla.

-Tranquila... tranquila... -la arrulló- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Te prometo que todo se arreglará.

-No acabo de entenderos -admitió Bella entre sollozos- De verdad, se me escapa... ¡¿por qué todo es tan complicado?!

-En realidad no lo es -contestó Alice.- Es más sencillo de lo que parece.

-Sí, tienes razón -dijo Bella- Es simple, ¡he estado engañando a mi prometido con su hermano!¡qué además está casado! Soy la mayor zorra del mundo. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No tengo derecho a estar enfadada contigo, ¡eres tú la que tendría que odiarme!

Alice giró sus bonitos ojos marrones.

-¿En serio?¿es que no hemos aclarado ya ese tema? -la miró directamente a los ojos.- Yo me importa que Jasper y tú... ¿por cierto? ¡¿lo habéis hecho?!

Alice se fijó en el atuendo de Bella. La humana llevaba puesta la sudadera del guapo vampiro rubio tan sólo. Como era alto la prenda le servía casi de vestido.

-¿Tú que crees? -Bella la miró alzando una ceja.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-NO -aclaró la castaña- pero casi... hasta que él pronunció tu nombre.

-¡Oh, bien! -la vampira sonrió satisfecha.

-Alice, ¿de verdad no te molesta que Jasper y yo...? -Bella la miró desconfiada ante aquella reacción.- Porque no lo parece.

-No, no, no me refiero a eso -dijo ella- me refiero a que no debimos haber dejado a Edward al margen de todo esto. Siento que no he sabido manejar bien la situación.

Bella no supo qué decir. Era ella la que debería sentirse mal por no haberle contado la verdad desde el principio a su novio.

-¿Qué clase de matrimonio vamos a ser si ya empiezo a mentirle desde el principio? -Bella se lamentó.

Alice sonrió y la miró con afecto. Aquello sin embargo, no suponía ningún tipo de consuelo a la joven castaña que de pronto pareció acordarse de algo tremendamente importante.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Edward sabe lo mío con Jasper! -casi chilló mientras agarraba a la morena por los hombros.- ¡¿Por qué no han regresado ya?!¡Lo va a matar!

Alice rió.

-Jajaja, tranquila... Edward lo sabe y no le importa -dijo como si tal cosa.- Y, ¿en serio crees que podría con Jasper? Pfff... ni de broma.

-¿Estás segura? Casi mata a Jacob sólo porque me besó.

-No es lo mismo -replicó Alice.

-No, no es lo mismo, ¡esto es peor!.

-¿Cómo puede ser peor que lo tuyo con ese asqueroso chucho?

-¿Cómo podría ser peor un simple beso que una sesión de sexo oral en una tienda de campaña?

-Uuuh, ¿y qué tal?¿te gustó? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-Aún no lo sé, pero a él parecía que sí -murmuró Bella mientras su cara enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello.

Alice hizo un gesto de sorpresa y contuvo una carcajada, pero no dijo nada.

-Todo esto parece divertirte mucho -le dijo Bella molesta- pero conozco a Edward y no creo que esté muy conforme...

-Vaaale -Alice se negó a seguir discutiendo con ella. En algunos momentos podía ser demasiado cabezota. La vampira la olfateó- Te sentaría bien tomar un baño, el olor de ese vampiro es repugnante, ¡puag! Los chicos no tardarán en regresar.

Jasper y Edward terminaron de quemar los restos de los vampiros en un claro apartado del bosque en silencio. El rubio se quedó mirando las llamas absorto.

-Edward... -comenxó.

-No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre -le interrumpió su hermano resueltamente.

Jasper lo miró y asintió.

-Sé donde hay unas magníficas presas -informó al cobrizo.

Emprendieron la marcha corriendo veloces por el bosque, subiendo como una exhalación por rocas y montículos. Siguieron el rastro de unos pumas de montaña que iban hacia el oeste, muy cerca de la frontera con Canadá.

En cuanto estuvieron saciados, enterraron los cadáveres y se dispusieron a regresar junto a las chicas. Jasper procedió a sacudirse la suciedad que se le había adherido a su ropa, demorándose más de lo normal. Edward sabía que había estado dándole muchas vueltas a su cabeza en cuanto al tema y que necesitaba hablar sobre Bella. Podía leer su mente y parecía un torbellino, además a consecuencia de su don, el ambiente parecía enrarecido, como si estuviese a punto de estallar una tormenta. Pensó que era hora de hablar con él y no torturarlo más, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Edward, tienes que saber que si Bella reaccionó así antes no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Pues yo creo que sí... -contestó tranquilamente.

-No. No nada de eso -se explicó Jasper.- Es culpa mía, y debí habértelo contado todo desde el principio...

-Lo sé -informó Edward- Alice me lo contó todo. Sé por qué Bella ha estado comportándose de forma tan rara últimamente... desde que tú... ella... Bueno, desde aquel fin de semana.

Jasper lo miró con atención. No percibía enfado ni rencor por parte de su hermano, asombrosamente parecía avergonzado.

-Puede parecer que soy un tipo chapado a la antigua -continuó- Y en cierto modo, lo soy. Pero también os entiendo.

Jasper no dijo ni una palabra. No se había esperado aquello. Pensaba que Edward se sentiría engañado y traicionado por los miembros de su propia familia. Pero aquella "comprensión" lo descolocada.

-Bella está pasando por una fase muy intensa -continuó- No sólo vamos a casarnos, sino que también va a perder su vida. Literalmente. Tendrá que abandonar a los suyos, nunca más volverá a ver a Charlie, ni a su madre... estará muerta para el mundo. Ella cree que está preparada, pero sé que no es así.

-Ed, ¿de qué estás hablando? Hemos tenido sexo... -le espetó Jasper.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. El rubio calibró la reacción del otro con cuidado.

-Le has dado lo que yo no supe -concluyó Edward- Le has hecho sentir. La has hecho sentir más viva en estos días que yo en todo lo que la llevo amado.

Silencio.

-Realmente te entiendo como te sientes con respecto a Bella -aclaró Jasper al final.- En apenas estos dos días ha estado al borde de la muerte en tantas ocasiones que casi me vuelvo loco. Es como cuidar de una preciosa pieza de cristal. Su cuerpo es frágil, pero su interior es fuerte como una roca.

-Lo sé... -asintió Edward.

-No, no lo sabes. -contestó- La sigues viendo como a una delicada doncella y no te das cuenta el tipo de mujer que es.

-Es una humana... -Edward se mostraba confundido ante aquellas declaraciones.

-Humana o vampira -dijo Jasper seguro- Una mujer es una mujer. Me gustaría que la vieses como yo la veo. Todo sería diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximamente: Capítulo Final<strong>


End file.
